Chuck vs Fate
by enigmamdw
Summary: The Intersect, Sarah, Casey and everything else government is finally gone. Chuck get's his normal life. Is it everything like he wanted? eventually will be shipper certified. Finale added, finally!
1. Prologue

FATE

Prologue

A/N: This isn't Beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If there is sufficient interest I'm post some more but for now it's a stand alone. There's more written but I may just keep the rest to myself. ;)

_____

The note on the pillow left next to Chuck had very few words on it.

CB,

We'll always have Los Angeles.

SW

It was all the note said and it was the last he expected to ever hear from her.

_____

Chuck hadn't expected the new development. The co-creators of the new intersect had put in an expiration date. Exactly a year after the upload the information in Chuck's head scrambled and auto deleted itself. It was a safeguard that was introduced so that that situation with first intersect and Chuck couldn't repeat itself. The NSA didn't trust anyone anymore. Even Bryce Larkin who the intersect had been designed for would have been allowed to reset were his intentions become at all questionable. Since the new Intersect update was meant for use with a fully prepared and trained agent the decision was made to not update Chuck. Chuck figured it was completely Sarah and Casey doing that he didn't end up in a bunker or worse afterwards. There had been some talk about it when he had suddenly stopped flashing. Beckman had initially accused him of not cooperating and had ordered tests.

Chuck was thankful that there wasn't an official goodbye. It made it just a bit easier to move on with his life. The sizable check the government sent him a week later did as much to ease the initial pain. He hadn't expected the check. Chuck decided to use a big portion of it to travel. Just because he and Sarah would always have L.A. didn't mean he was going to stay there. If Sarah Walker wanted to find him she would. It wouldn't matter where he was. Chuck Bartowski had learned from his past relationships. It wasn't healthy or any fun to wallow in indecision and play the "if" game. Maybe it was the last three years of life experiences that had robbed Chuck of that part of him, the part that held on to things and people with unparalleled dedication. It was much less painful to let those people and things not proven to him to move in and out of his life without too much ado.

The following four years were both therapeutic and exciting for Chuck. He trekked through twenty-seven countries on every continent on the globe. He laughed to himself thinking, Now, space really IS the final frontier.

____

0004.4 A.S.L. (After Sarah Left)

California

Chuck had to be honest with himself. He was happy to be back in L.A. even though he wasn't going to stay. It had been over a year since he'd seen Ellie and he needed familiar faces and places to anchor himself to before setting back out on his next trek.

"Good morning Ellie." Chuck spoke into the phone. "I just wanted to make sure you were at home before popping in. We both know what happened last time I showed up unannounced."

"Chuck! Oh my god, your in L.A.!" Ellie screamed happily into the phone, "Chuck, you should know by now that this is your home too, when you do decide to grace us with your presence that is. Come inside before I send out Awesome Junior to drag you in."

Chuck smile sheepishly to himself as he walked in the door. Memories of his last visit caused a momentary shudder to corse through his body. In true Awesome fashion his sister and Devon had been re-consummating there relationship on the entry floor. Eww.

"Uncle!" was the only warning Chuck received before being pummeled nearly flat on the floor by a very awesome five year old.

"Hey, Stevey. How's my favorite nephew?"

The youngster hopped off his gangly uncle and looked at Chuck quizzically, "There are others?" Steven asked.

Chuck laughed as he got back to his feet, "No, dude, you are the only one that I know of. But, that still makes you my favorite."

"Oh yeah, duh. Hey, you wanna play some football?"

"Heck ya, little dude. Just give me a few minutes to talk to your mom, huh?"

"Ok, Uncle Chuckles, but hurry, I'm bored. Mom kicked me out of the kitchen."

"Alright, little man, go warm up. I'll be out in a flash." Awesome Junior, aka Steven, sprinted out of the front hallway.

Chuck moved further into the house to locate his sister. Not surprisingly, he found her in the kitchen, busy making something that smelled, well, amazing.

Four years had done little to mitigate "The Ellie Enthusiasm Factor" and when she heard Chuck's voice asking her what smelled so good she practically jumped across the kitchen over to her brother, crushing him in a sisterly embrace.

"It's…good to…see you…too, mom." Chuck gasped. When Ellie released him Chuck continued, "Captain Awesome is still referring to me as Chuckles, huh?

I think you'll always be 'Chuckles" to Devon, little brother." Ellie paused, "So, when are you going to stop your silly 'trekking' and be a proper uncle?"

Chuck eyes misted a bit before he responded, "I'm sorry, Ellie, you know I've tried to stop dozens of times but I don't think I'll ever be able to until I'm whole again. I feel awful sometimes for not being here for you and Devon and Steven. Each time I try to I just get too restless to stay and I have to keep moving." Chuck paused, "Geez, listen to me, I've been here two minutes and I'm already being depressing. Besides, everyone knows I only come back for the food." Chuck smiled his biggest smile to his sister as he finished, letting her know, in no uncertain terms, that his last statement was a joke.

Ellie looked to be on the verge of tears as Chuck finished, "Oh Chuck, have you even heard from Sarah? You know, I'm still mad at you for that. I can't believe you just let her leave like she did. I could have beaten you senseless for not running after her. It breaks my heart that you and Sarah didn't work out. I really think you and her were meant to be."

"Ellie, please don't, I know I should have gone after her, but she asked me not to, I loved, no, I love her too much to go against her wishes. It's been half a decade and I'm STILL forced to lie to my sister. "We may have been meant to be, but fate isn't always a denizen of playing by the rules."

"Oh Chuck, well, at least your not in a rut like you were with Jill. I'm still proud of you for moving on, even if you haven't been able to find someone else. Now, go play with your nephew, he misses his uncle."

"I love you Ellie, you are all in my thoughts even when I'm on some peak in China. Now, no more depressing Chuck, just happy to be home Chuck from here on out."

Hugging his sister for a moment, Chuck let go moving out of the kitchen and into the back yard, getting beaned in the head by a nearly perfectly thrown football as he stepped out the door.

"Awesome." Chuck muttered, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Uncle Chuck, I thought you were looking."

"No worries, mate." Chuck said imitating, poorly, an Australian accent. He had tried over a year ago to pick up on the accent during his time in the outback. Sadly, it seemed accents were not something Chuck was going to master.

An hour later Chuck and Steven moved back inside at the beckoning of Ellie. They tumbled into the kitchen still apparently struggling to maintain control of the football.

"OK, boys, that's enough. Go wash up, your both filthy. Steven, your father will be home soon, so get ready for dinner."

"You'd think after hiking around the world I'd finally be able to keep up with at least the smaller of the two awesome's. I guess somethings aren't meant to be."

"Thanks for keeping him occupied, Chuck. He really is a wild child. Devon will be home in about fifteen minutes so please relax a bit. We'll catch up after dinner."

"Glad to do it big sister. It's good to be back." Chuck moved to the family room and sank into the couch, visibly exhausted from his latest bonding session with his nephew. I wish I could stay...

Chuck pulled out the device that was now buzzing away in his pocket. A few months into his first trek Chuck had been ecstatic. Apple had come out with the new, much anticipated, iSat. Everything an iPhone was with connectivity everywhere. Now Chuck could talk and communicate with his family from, literally, anywhere in the world. Hardly a day went by that Chuck wasn't sending a note, picture or email to one of his loved ones. Of course, Chuck would always send a picture or thirty to his "wish you were here" account back in the states. If Sarah ever decided to find him he could show her how he'd spent their time a part. It was a great compromise for not being home. It had nearly sated Ellie and her constant requests for updates on his whereabouts. All she had to do was log into her computer and she could see where he was anywhere in the world to within a few feet.

Ok, well there was a certain method to his madness. He never went 'all out'. If there was a defining moment or spectacular vision to see, he didn't go. While there was every opportunity to see and experience the wonders of the world, Chuck didn't. Those moments, places views and memories he was saving to experience with Sarah. Chuck knew in his heart that if they she wasn't there to make those memories than they were memories he would gladly do without.

When Chuck finally fished his iSat out of his pocket he saw that he'd received a text message.

" \ / \ / 1 5 # j 0 0 \ / \ / | _ | 2 # 3 r 3 " What the hell...stupid spam messages...

Chuck used the spam blocker to block yet another garbled message. He was going to have to get in touch with customer service and find out how someone got his number. It was, after all, unlisted. Chuck fooled around on the iSat or a moment before returning it to his pocket.

____

A/N: Five 'awesome points' to the first person to PM me the real meaning of the "spam" that Chuck got on his iSat.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs FATE**

**Chapter 1**

_A/N: Thanks everyone for all your reviews. Kayla101blue win's the 5 awesome points. She gets a shout-out in Chapter 2!_

_To avoid confusion, keep in mind this story will skip around a bit in time. I will be clearly marking these with dates. Since those too might lead to confusion here's a little info:_

_**0004.4 A.S.L. **_means:

(_**0004**_) years (_**.4**_) months (_**A.S.L.**_) After Sarah Left

_**2009.6**_ means:

(_**2009**_) 2009 A.D. (_**.6**_) June

_Easy peasy! _

_Enjoy!_

I'm Beta Free so all mistakes are my own.

____

_**0002.3 A.S.L.**_

_**Australia**_

_**"The Bush"**_

Moving from his tent out into the first rays of sunlight, evidence of an early morning sunrise, Chuck took a look around him. The red sand of the Australian outback had already begun to radiate the sun's heat. His guide had already been up out and back again preparing a "bush breakfast" as he had coined it. Breakfast was a simple affair, including a cup of Billy tea, toast and fruit.

His guide appeared just like the stereotypical Australian guide from the movies. The guide perpetually sported a loose dirty shirt and jeans, probably two to three days of stubbly growth on his face and the man was in bad need of a haircut. The shapes the man's hair took put Chuck's "animal shapes" to shame. The thick Australian accent you hear in the movies made even the normal English words a challenge to understand. Chuck wasn't sure if the look was for his benefit or if this guy just normally let himself go like this. The guy had an uncanny similar face to Crocodile Dundee. The crocodile skin hat was what made Chuck think it was all some kind of costume.

"G'day, mate. How's my favorite Dag?" Chuck's guide greeted him.

"Just as sore as I was yesterday, but still ready to go." Chuck responded. Only in Australia does someone actually get it right and call me nerd instead of geek. Chuck had unceremoniously received the nickname the first time he'd pulled out his iSat and began furiously typing on it.

"Good to hear it mate, ready to trudge on through some more gaffa?"

"If you mean am I ready to hit the trails again then, yeah. You'll have to forgive me. I'm still trying to figure out all the terms you have down here." Chuck responded, mentally cataloging yet another strange euphemism from the Down Under, while simultaneously adding the new euphemism to his list on his phone.

"Sorry mate, reckon I can keep my yabber more stateside friendly." The guide paused at the confused look on Chuck's face and said. " 'Yabber' meaning speech or talking of course."

Chuck smiled briefly and laughed as he pulled out his iSat once again. Chuck took a photo of the horizon added a note for the place and date and sent it off. He turned it off, placed it back into his bag and began packing up his campsite. Having spent nearly two years packing and setting up various campsites Chuck was able to complete his task in only a few minutes.

If you had asked Chuck a few years ago if he would even be caught dead camping across the world Chuck and anyone who knew him would have laughed at the very idea.

"We're not going to be within site of the Red Rock as planned right? That last detour has put us closer than the original route."

"No worries, mate. That Ayers Rock will be miles beyond the horizon the whole time. I still can't figure why you wouldn't see it bein' so close to it."

"Well, let's just say I have my reasons." Chuck said politely.

"Ok…well then let's get crackin'!"

____

_**0004.12 A.S.L**_

_**Sweden**_

_**The base of Sarektjåkkå**_

Chuck woke to the sounds of the small village he was staying in. Ritsem, wasn't really a village. More like an outpost built almost exclusively for people seeking a bit of adventure in the immediate area. Chuck had had enough camping in his past treks to last a life time. The small hostel he had spent the night in was cozy and complete with most modern conveniences. His planned exploits for the day would be easier the closer he was to the mountain he'd come to climb.

The day before Chuck had flown into Stockholm. He took an overnight sleeper train to Jokkmokk, the journey enlivened by a persistent drunk who kept demanding 'your papers'. From Jokkmokk he took the bus to Ritsem, then finally a Lapp boat across Lake Akkajaure. This convoluted journey brought him to the base of Sarektjåkkå, the second highest peak in Sweden. At two thousand eighty-nine meters it wasn't a monumental peak but it was a daunting view for a mostly inexperienced climber. Sarektjåkkå is strikingly alpine for Sweden with magnificent mountain ranges and narrow valleys, glaciers and wild rapids extending off its flanks. It was a splendid piece of unspoiled wilderness. Rapadalen valley, the valley he was currently standing in with several other peak reaching hopefuls, is the artery of the mountain.

The website he'd found his new adventure on had highlighted the possibility of seeing bear, wolverine, lynx or one of several unusually large Elk. It was the possibility of seeing the elk that had drawn him to the tour in the first place. Chuck found it odd that throughout all his travels he couldn't remember ever seeing one, at least not with his own eyes. The online pamphlet had also said, "No Beginners", Chuck didn't consider himself a beginner. Heck, this wasn't even the tallest peak in his limited climbing history. He wasn't here to conquer the mountain or prove something to himself. He just wanted to do something and as long as he was doing something he would do something slightly noteworthy. The elk just highlighted the randomness of his wanderings. Chuck realized he'd forgotten to shut off his iSat when his pocket vibrated twice, indicating that he'd received an email/text. Fishing the device from his pocket he tapped the screen and pulled up the text.

_Stupid spam… Wait…_

The message read:

"Lucky guesser,

"CM47AE61L411L853"

-Caesar"

Chuck's interest was peeked now. That number sequence looked suspiciously like a 16 bit key. _A code? _Someone from the old Buymore days trying to be mysterious? _... That last "spam" that I got back in April…_ Chuck sat up in his seat as he thumbed through his old messages. _Good thing I never delete anything out of my inbox. Who the heck was 'Caesar'?_ Chuck found what he was looking for.

" \ / \ / 1 5 # j 0 0 \ / \ / | _ | 2 # 3 r 3 " _22 letters... Well, it's not the same code. _Chuck pulled up a link from his old Buymore toolbox and entered in both of the letter number sequences into separate boxes.

"No such key found."

"Second sequence undecipherable."

Undeterred, Chuck closed out his browser and pulled up the text headers. _Bingo!_ The phone numbers were the same. Chuck hadn't actually expected that. Chuck tried a call back on the number and was greeted in French. It was a recording.

"Merci pour votre appel. Il s'agit d'un numéro de service de transmission…Merci pour.."

_What the hell?! _Chuck hung up and called the number again, this time with his recorder function on. After recording the transmission he flipped over to the audio translator app he'd installed. _I knew this thing would come in handy eventually. _

The screen read out the translation as the iSat speaker looped the previously recorded audio.

"Thank you for calling. This is a non callback number forwarding service. Thank you…" _Dead end…damn it.. _Changing tactics a little Chuck forwarded the two lines of text to Anna Wu. _She was always good with these. _

"Anna,

Take a look at these for me can you? Tell Morgan to keep his knives sharp. Miss you guys.

"\/\/15#j00\/\/|_|2#3r3"

"CMD7AE61L411L853"

-Chuck"

____

_**0005.1 A.S.L.**_

_**Washington D.C.**_

_**NSA headquarters**_

"Casey!" Chuck cried out at the site of his old partner.

"Shut up, _geek_." Casey replied to Chuck's outburst as the tall younger man sidled up next to the older grizzled hulk of a man known as John Casey. "This is a standard check to ensure that you're not spewing all those secrets in your head to other interested parties." Casey poked Chuck in the head as he finished.

"Jeez, Casey, I know we were close for a while but don't you think physical contact is a bit much this early in our relationship? Oh, and its _nerd,_ for the umpteeth time." Chuck quipped, a certain amount of frustration evident in his response.

Casey only grunted and continued down the hallway they had met in, pushing Chuck along in front of him. "This is simple Bartowski. We ask questions and then you re-sign your nondisclosure agreement. After that, you go on to your pointless wanderings. Now get moving. Oh, and you can plan on these little reunions every five years until either the NSA or you cease to exist."

"Damn, so I guess that means Sarah's not going to be at the next one then?" Chuck jokingly queried as they arrived at a somewhat ominous doorway. "Wait have you been watching me? You know that's kinda…"

"Bartowski, Go inside." Casey responded though his teeth as he cut off Chuck's rambling.

I guess I'm always going to be watched by government. It is funny that Casey still can't deal with lady feelings, though. Poor bastard. I guess some things will never change.

As Casey and Chuck entered the room they were greeted by an older gentleman. "Good morning Mr. Bartowski. If you'll have a seat we'll get this over with as quickly as we can." The older gentleman in a lab coat directed as he marked off several things on a clipboard. Chuck sat in the chair and the man started attaching various objects to Chuck's chest, head and fingers.

"Ok. We'll start with a few control questions. Answer them truthfully." Chuck settled back into the chair unable to get comfortable in the decidedly Government Issue chair.

"Old Lab Coat guy" as Chuck had mentally dubbed him began the questions. "Is your name Charles Irving Bartowski?"

"Yes."

An hour later Old Lab Coat Guy announced the conclusion of the question session.

Standing up and moving to his desk Old Lab Coat Guy picked up a pile of pictures. "Ok, Mr. Bartowski, we have one more task for you. We need you to look at these pictures to make sure that the Intersect hasn't made reappearance."

"Crap" Chuck responded. "That stupid thing will never really go away will it?"

"Not as long as the NSA's around it won't. I'm sorry, but this is a reality that we're all going to have to deal with."

"Let's get this over with then, huh?" Chuck said resolutely.

"OK, here we go." Old Lab Coat Guy held up a series of pictures, one after the other. Chuck didn't flash on any of them. _Thank god for that…_Chuck breathed a sigh of relief as the test completed. One of Chuck's biggest nightmares had always been that the Intersect would somehow rear its ugly head and come back into his life.

Chuck was glad when he finally got out the front doors of the NSA building. He swore the damn place was built like a labyrinth. The cameras made him feel like a rat in a maze looking for cheese.

Chuck breathed fresh air and let his eyes re-adjust to the natural light of the sun. A minute later Chuck's phone lit up beeping and buzzing like crazy. _Apparently there was a cell blocker in the building_. A series of messages and missed call notifications hit the phone all at once.

"3 message(s). 0 email(s). 1 missed call(s). 0 voicemail(s)."

Chuck pulled up his missed calls and noted that it was travel agent. He'd call him back later. Chuck made his way to the edge of the car park and hailed a taxi from the main street. Pulling up the message inbox as he waited for the taxi to come to stop he noticed that one of the texts was from Anna. _Sweet, hopefully she figured something out. _Chuck curbed his curiosity long enough to fold himself into the back seat of the cab. "The airport please." Chuck instructed the cabbie. The vehicle headed away from the curb and into traffic carrying Chuck towards the airport.

Turning his attention back to the message on his phone he pulled it up. After reading the first part he smacked his head. _DUH!_

Chuck read from the screen in his hands:

_Chuck,_

_:( You don't talk to me for a year and this is my first message?! ;) You know for a genius you can be thick sometimes._

_The first one wasn't even a challenge:_

_\/\/15#j00\/\/|_|2#3r3= Wish you were here (I know you had a pager when you were a kid, come on…) 1337 ring any bells?!_

_The second one was insanely easy too. I'm only gonna give you a hint. It's an instruction. If you haven't figured it out in a week call me and I'll revoke your geek status. Actually, I think I'll revoke it now… You're not cheating on Sarah are you?_

_-Anna_

Chuck could have kicked himself if he wasn't so tightly wedged into the backseat of the cab. LEET…_I should have seen that one._ _Who the heck do I know that would text me in 'LEET' and would be missing me?! Huh... The answer is probably in the second message…"Cheating on Sarah..." What hell does that mean… Ugh…_

His musings were interrupted by _another_ text…

"lg cyl cepl_n lkb-y mcpqq pkgu"

-Render unto Caesar"

_Damn it, same header, same number, more puzzles. WTF. _Chuck looked up from the device in an attempt to clear his head. '_Caesar' why does that keep coming up? Is it a code word, a name?_ Chuck was getting frustrated. He knew there was something significant about it. It just wasn't coming to him. "Christ!" Chuck exclaimed out loud. _This is becoming infuriating… _The cabbie gave Chuck a sideways glance at the mild expletive but went back to ignoring the man the passenger seat of his cab. He was obviously fully absorbed in whatever gadget he was tapping on.

Turing his attention back to the second text string. Chuck wracked his brain for a cipher. Anna's mention of Sarah had focused his attention on the continually emerging riddle. _I wonder what or if this has anything to do with her... _Chuck was going to dedicate all his attention to this riddle during his flight back to L.A. Just on the off chance this was Sarah trying to contact him he had to figure it out. He had to know, either way.

______

_**0000.2 A.L.C. (After Leaving Chuck)**_

_**Langley, VA**_

_**CIA Headquarters**_

"Agent Walker, you can request and re-request all you want. You are not being let out early from your contract. You signed on for eight more years six months ago. You seemed eager enough to continue this work then. I'm not letting my best agent go while she's in her prime." The new CIA Director finished his response with a pointed look on his face, waiting for Sarah's inevitable rebuttal.

"Sir, I don't think I can carry out the missions I'll undoubtedly be assigned to. I have different priorities now. The greater good is no longer my top concern. Hell, it doesn't even come in as a close second. I'm in love. I'd be a liability and a danger on any covert mission I'd be assigned to." Sarah responded, sure that the director would change his tune with her final argument.

"I'm not changing my mind on this one. I'm not going to let you shirk your duty and your commitment to the field. As for this second _asinine_ request. It's also a no, and there will be no squirming around on this one. There can be absolutely no contact with your old asset during your tenure with the Agency. Any contact will be rewarded with your indefinite incarceration and his introduction to a secure holding facility. You and I both know that any unnecessary attention given him would be a danger to both him and National Security."

"Yes sir." This time she did a better job of keeping most of the venom out of her voice. _Asinine…my ass. Who pissed in your cheerios…You said, 'during your tenure' I'm going to take you at your word._

"Listen, Agent Walker. From what I've read you're old team did good work in California. It was that fact that kept your Mr. Bartowski sans a new third eye. Well, that, coupled with the incessant pestering of a certain NSA agent." Sarah confident demeanor deflated a little as the Director continued, "You just need to be happy knowing he's alive and go back to doing your job. I need you in the field. Tell you what, we'll keep your initial missions easier and less involved. We'll up the ante after a few successful missions.

"Sir, I.." Sarah began, when he interrupted her. Sarah's eyes blazed as he interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear it. Listen, think of this as another way to keep him safe, if that works for you. Come back in the morning and we'll discuss your first mission. You're dismissed."

Sarah was about to press the issue further but the look in the Director's eyes deterred her. A decidedly dejected Sarah left the Director's office. She made her way silently though the once friendly hallways of the CIA offices. She didn't look up at anyone as she headed for the exit. _The greater good SUCKS._

Sarah moved out of the building and though the parking lot toward her Porsche. She was glad that she'd sprung for the expedited shipping for her preferred mode of transportation. Sarah decided to take out her frustrations on some paper targets. Heading for her favorite gun range she flew past a D.C. cop. Noticing the triple digits registering on his dash radar gun he flipped his lights on and initiated pursuit. Sarah looked behind her and laughed aloud. This is NOT going to be your day. Sarah said to herself as she dropped the gas peddle to the floor. The Porsche leaped into traffic nearly loosing her pursuer through a series of rather dangerous and reckless moves.

The hapless beat cop called in the license plate and request for backup to stop the reckless driver weaving in and out of traffic with no regard for the other people on the highway. The response wasn't what he'd expected. The streets had been quiet lately and he'd figured he'd have half a dozen units join the chase. Instead he was told to stand down and break off pursuit. The driver had some kind of diplomatic protection and should not be approached in any way. _Damn D.C. spooks get away with everything._ The dejected cop broke off pursuit and headed for a Burger King. _I need some fries._

Sarah, still feeling rather rebellious, slowed down the car just in time to let the cop catch up before he left the highway. She threw up her middle finger in a rather rude salute to the cop. After her brief few minutes of rebellion Sarah called up her agent self and resigned herself to her job. It wouldn't do her or Chuck any good if she got herself killed on some mission. There'd be no happy reunion if that happened. Sarah was going to be patient, for now. _All good things come to those who wait…_

____

_**2009.6 A.D.**_

_**Location – Classified**_

"Looks like you got hit by a dump truck Bartowski. Are you _sure_ you know kung-fu?" Casey jibbed at a bruised and battered Chuck.

"Very, funny, Casey. There were six of them and they came up behind me. Where were you anyway, the car?" Chuck responded nursing what was likely to turn into a nasty black eye.

"Excuses. Get your scrawny butt in the car. We gotta go pick up your squeeze before she implodes from Chuck worry." Casey said as he physically chucked Chuck into the back of the van.

"Aww…you do care." Chuck said as he recovered from his brief flight into the back of the surveillance van.

"Don't push your luck, Bartowski." Casey quipped as he punched the accelerator, sending Chuck flying unceremoniously into the rear of the van, landing with a resounding crunch.

"Great. Casey, look what you did to my new phone. You know, I really can't handle your mood swings. I'm going to give Carina a call when I get my new phone. " Chuck said as he held up a severely damaged iPhone.

Casey didn't respond to Chuck's last comment. They sat in silence until they pulled up to curb where Sarah was waiting. As they came to a stop Casey held back the urge to laugh maniacally. The look on Sarah's face was priceless. The destruction of Chuck's phone had apparently not gone unnoticed by the ever alert CIA agent. The loss of the GPS tracker in Chuck's phone had caused Sarah to instantly suspect the worse. When she didn't see Chuck in the passenger seat of the van Sarah nearly ripped the door off the van in her attempt to find what was surely an injured, or worse, newly minted Agent Chuck.

As the door to the rear of the van opened the silhouette of Sarah filled the void. A surprised and worried look etched Chuck's face at the strange behavior of his favorite person.

"Um, Sarah what's wrong?" he asked as a concern took over as the prevalent expression on Chuck's face.

Casey interjected from the front seat. "Your phone, Bartowski. Big bad Agent Walker's phone notified her when yours went dead." An obvious expression of delight etched into his face as he continued, "Walker, get in the van. You're attracting attention to yourself."

"Chuck…" Sarah whispered as she sat next to him the semi darkness of the back of the van.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't think about the phone. I should have called you."

"See Chuck, that's why I love you. I overreact and you try and comfort me like you did something." Sarah responded taking Chuck's hand in hers; holding like it might run off without him. They sat next to each other in silence for a moment content with just being next to each other. Their bodies pressed into one another. Sarah's eyes widened as she finally looked closely at Chuck's face. It had taken her a moment to get past those deep brown eyes and notice the dark bruise forming around one of them.

"Chuck, what happened to your eye?!" Sarah gasped after fully taking in the sight of Chuck's injury.

"Oh, it's nothing, some guy at the docks got in a lucky shot with a two-by-four. Nothing a little CIA applied makeup won't fix." Chuck responded, a devious glint in his eyes.

Sarah pouted a little at Chuck's comment, one hand moving to asses the damage as the other grabbed a fist aid kit from the wall of the van. Sarah activated and applied a cold pack to Chuck's eye as she responded. "I still don't like you going out on missions by yourself. I'm going to have another talk with Beckman about this whole thing... It's unnatural for a handler to watch her asset go off into danger on his own." The ubiquitous flirting was not lost on Chuck. "Although…these bumps will need some extra attention…"

The wicked glint still apparent in his eyes Chuck continued, "Whew, for a second there I thought you were just upset with me for flirting with that cute brunette at the front office…" Chuck wasn't able to finish his sentence due to a sudden pain developing around his midsection. The pain undoubtedly caused by the quick punch to the kidneys that Sarah had snuck in.

A dangerous look appeared momentarily in the blonde's eyes as she quickly retorted, "Watch it, _Agent_ Bartwoski. You're lucky I want certain parts of your anatomy intact or comments like that could have serious side effects to your groin-al region."

Chuck smiled weakly as he released his sides, the pain slightly receding. "I'm so getting lucky tonight…" A strange grunt was heard coming from the front of the vehicle. If one knew what to listen for you would know that it was Casey laughing. Casey reminded himself to turn off the surveillance in Chuck's room that night. Casey didn't feel the need to hear _that. _

___

_**2009.8 A.D.**_

_**CIA Recovery Center - Undisclosed Location  
**_

"Casey, I swear if you shot him I'm going to kill you." Sarah yelled through the phone. Sarah tossed the phone on empty seat in the car next to. She was pushing the car to its limits as it screamed through traffic on her way to the hospital. She ignored nearly every stop sign and stoplight in her hurry to reach her destination. I really need to get a set of cop lights installed in this thing. That last light was close.

Sarah was fuming and worried. Once again Chuck was hurt and she was forced to find out about it later on. General Beckman had dismissed her concerns for Chuck's solo missions as quickly as Sarah had presented them. Now her worries had been confirmed. Chuck had been shot and was in the hospital with yet _another_ injury. An injury _she _could have prevented I she was allowed to be there. _He's OK, calm down, it was probably a minor gun shot wound…_

_Oh, I'm SO letting the General have it for this one…I'll be lucky if I'm not officially reprimanded after this mission debriefing._

Sarah's murderous mood subsided into concern for Chuck as she finally burst through the doors of his hospital room.

"Took you long enough to get here, Walker." Casey said as she skidded to a halt next to Chuck's bed. Casey had ducked only just in time as a throwing knife stuck out of the wall where Casey's head had been a moment earlier. Casey hightailed it out of the room a second later sighting the look in Sarah's eyes as his main motivation for leaving. He could dodge knifes all day. It was an unnecessary evasion. Sarah had eyes for only one person at the present, her injured nerd. "Chuck, I'm here. I got here as fast as I could."

"It's OK, I'm OK, Sarah. It was more of a scratch than anything else. Hurt like hell though. I think that's the last time I'm going to let myself get shot. This is SO not worth the cool scar…"

The murderous look returned to Sarah's eyes. "You LET yourself get shot on PURPOSE!? Chuck what were you _thinking_?!"

Realizing the danger his last sentence had put him with Sarah, Chuck decided to explain himself a little more. "Sarah..... I didn't get shot on purpose, sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that." Chuck silently prayed Sarah didn't strangle him where he laid.

"Chuck..." Sarah's voice faltered. "Chuck you can't joke like that, I...you...I don't know what I'd do if you were killed." Sarah quit trying to express herself with words and brought Chuck into a tight embrace placing a long kiss on his lips. Her body shaking at the release of emotions. Chuck felt the change in her emotions and moved as much as he could to comfort her.

"Ow!" Sarah drew back quickly looking for the source of Chuck's pain before she realized she had just squeezed a gunshot victim.

"I'm fine; really, it's just a little pain." Chuck quickly spoke up noting the look of surprise and concern on his Sarah's face. "Sarah, I love you. I'd never intentionally do anything that would hurt you." Chuck brought himself up to plant another kiss on Sarah lips. After a brief moment Chuck leaned back into the bed and stole a glance at the door to the hospital room.

"Casey, it's safe now. I know you're listening, you can come back in here now. We need to discuss the cover story." Casey walked back into the hospital room a second later, not to happy that the geek had actually caught him eavesdropping. "I think we've exhausted the whole mugger idea. We've use that one like five or six times now in various ways. We need something a bit more original if we're going to keep fooling Ellie." A bit of sadness crossed Chuck's eyes at thought of the continual evasion that he'd been forced to subject Ellie to.

Casey spoke up. "I'm sure you and Walker can figure something out. I'd rather not be here when she starts her, 'supporting arguments'."

"Ha, ha, Casey. Your right Casey, I bet Beckman will be looking for her update right about now." Chuck responded as Sarah reached for another knife. Casey was already gone.

___

_**0000.0 A.S.L.**_

_**L.A.**_

A nearly despondent Chuck emerged from his room a note clutched in his hand. Ellie didn't see the note but she did notice that the happy Chuck that had lovingly said goodnight and went to bed eight hours ago was definitely missing, replaced with a spaced out and sad Chuck.

"Chuck, what's wrong?!" Ellie asked, her voice full of concern, as he moved into the kitchen. She stopped wiping the counter and cornered Chuck next to the refrigerator. Ellie quickly moved from concerned mode to protective mode as she picked up on the hurt emanating from Chuck's whole body. "Please tell me you and Sarah aren't being 'complicated' again."

Chuck froze momentarily realizing that he'd been unconsciously telegraphing his feelings from reading the note he'd found on the pillow a few minutes ago. He quickly reigned in his emotions and looked up from the note hidden in his hand and directed his gaze toward his sister's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry for looking mopey, Ellie. I'm just exhausted. This week just won't end." Chuck responded cheerily throwing in a big grin to finish off the lie. "I think I just need some coffee. I never was a morning person." I'm getting too good at this lying thing.

Ellie smiled back. "Are you sure that's it? For a moment there it looked like you lost your puppy."

"Which one, the first one or the second one?" Chuck joked.

Ellie laughed a bit, "Oh, I knew that would come to haunt me again. You've been saving that one haven't you?"

Chuck smiled genuinely at his sister's remark before moving in and giving her a tight hug. "You worry about me too much. You know too much worrying is bad for the baby right?" Chuck looked down at his very pregnant sister's belly. "Any day now huh?" Chuck was rather proud of himself for the quick change of subject.

"Oh god, I wish it would just be over. There simply isn't anything awesome about carrying an Awesome child to term."

"You should go rest, Ellie. I'll take care of the kitchen. Speaking of Awesome though, he couldn't get time off to take care of you?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, he did. He just got called in temporarily this morning for some emergency thing. Something about a several gunshot victims coming in from a warehouse."

"Well, he better take care of my big sister. He may be awesome but I'll kick his butt if he doesn't hold up his end in all of this."

Chuck grabbed the keys off the counter as he headed for the door. As reached the door Ellie called out to him. "Say hi to Sarah for me will you?"

"I will when I see her sis." _If you only knew._

____

_**10 Awesome Points to the first person to figure out the second code. 20 Awesome Points to the first person to figure out the third code. Special Chapter 3 shout out if you can provide some history on the cipher...**_

_**Thanks for reading. Good karma to those who review...bad karma for those who...well you get the idea.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Fate**

**Chapter 2**

A/N: So a lot of people tried but no one got the third cipher. I hope no one feels bad; I made it a decently hard cipher on purpose. I can't make it too easy for Chuck. ;) Don't worry. There will be more puzzles and clues for poor Chuckles to follow in the future.

_**0001.2 A.L.C.**_

_**Naples, Italy**_

_**CIA Substation**_

Agent Walker paced the floor in front of several new agents. The silence in the conference room was deafening. Before being assigned here they had all heard of the living legend that was Agent Sarah Walker. No one had, before now, believed most of the stories. According to the legend, as the leader of a highly secret initiative, Walker, an analyst turned agent and an unknown NSA assassin had single handedly taken down Fulcrum before moving on and all but eliminating The Ring. More recently she'd been known for having nearly half of the agents assigned here sent back to the Farm. The last part was the prevalent thought running though the minds of several of the agents sitting in the room. Their collective breaths hitched as Agent Walker stopped pacing, deepening the silence. Spinning on her heals she faced the green agents waiting for her.

The agent's eyes felt like daggers. Her features reminisce of angry bear as she begun. "I put you in the field for a simple watch and observe mission." Several agents sunk lower in their seats, recalling the almost disastrous mission briefing, most of the agents were so slumped over in there seats already they were in danger of sliding out of their chairs. Agent Garner, in particular, figured if he slumped low enough he'd be out of view behind the agent in front of him. He had been placed in charge of the mission and he figured he was the first one gone. The marker hit him squarely between the eyes. The shock snapped him and several of the agents sitting around him out of their individual introspections.

By the time the agent registered what had happened Agent Walker had turned her attention to someone else. "If it wasn't for the quick thinking of Agent Niebieski here, there would be less agents sitting here feeling sorry for themselves." Agent Kayla Niebieski smiled shyly. She didn't think the call she'd made was all that important.

Sarah continued her brief, "She'll be the field chief from this point on. I need people thinking objectively not stumbling around trying to save their own asses."

"I've seen missions screwed up worse, but not much worse." Sarah continued her chastisement. "What possessed _any _of you to go outside mission perimeters and engage the contact? Honestly I've never seen a mission go so off the wire and still come though in the end. If it wasn't for Agent Niebieski saving your ass you'd all be headed back to the Farm for a refresher course. I'm granting a rather large reprieve here. You're getting a second chance, so don't mess this it up." Shooting a piercing glare towards the agent she'd used as target practice she added icily. "Agent Garner if you call me by name from the field one more time I'll recommend you for an outpost so remote by the time you get back, your kids would be replacing you."

"Yes, Agent Wal...ah, Ma'am" Agent Garner gulped loudly as he replied. _I'm an Idiot._

"Agents, Be back and ready for a covert observation mission in one hour. The briefing will start at 1800. Now get out of my sight. You all look like death warmed over. We will not have a repeat of last night." Sarah finished her verbal beating with another well directed marker to the back of Garner's head as the severely chastised agents scurried out of the room. Apparently, no one needed any extra encouragement to flee from the presence of the obviously perturbed senior agent. _This is the last time I accept a babysitting mission regardless of my condition._

Sarah had reluctantly accepted the position as a temporary Assistant Station Chief position at the Naples Substation in Italy. The director had given her the option of returning to the states for her rehabilitation or staying in her operational area and sitting a station chief chair after suffering a gunshot wound to the leg. Her last mission hadn't gone to plan. Sarah had pulled a rabbit out of a hat and it had saved the mission objective. Unfortunately at the same time it had put her in the line fire and she'd paid for it. Now, over a month and a half after the incident, her rehabilitation nearly complete, she looked forward to getting 'back in the shit' as the term was coined. Time went by faster when she was on missions. Sitting around babysitting recruits was not only excruciatingly annoying, time crawled to a snails pace during the inactivity. Time paradoxes aside she needed a way to slide through these years without Chuck as fast as possible_. Maybe Chuck will figure out time travel..._ The only plus to her current situation was she could actively monitor her favorite subject. She had intercepted his online purchase order for the iSat a year ago and had redirected the package temporarily and modified it. Sarah could track his location remotely through his Satellite uplink. It was a risky move which technically voided his warranty. Luckily for her Chuck as technologically adept as he was, was also a stickler with warranties and wouldn't ever notice. The tracker wasn't much in the way of a connection and it was certainly a one sided situation. She had justified it in her mind at the time as a way of being with him even though she couldn't.

Sarah moved towards the gym and away from the conference room to complete yet another painful rehabilitation session. She'd put in a request a new pair of sparring gloves. In her attempt to pass the time she'd spent hours pounding away at the heavy bag she'd set up in the corner of the modest workout station tucked into a corner office of the station.

The permanent station chief was an excellent therapist and Agent Walker was nearly a month ahead of the normal recovery curve. He had been completely surprised at the level of tenacity the stunning female agent had displayed. He'd seen his share of highly motivated people before. He worked with the veritable cream of the crop of over achieving humans. Despite warnings to the contrary from the Director, Walker had displayed a tenacity and drive unmatched in his long experience with the Company. There was something there that he'd yet to put his finger on. Something that drove her outside the normal personal ambition or a call to duty. It was personal, no doubt, but this was something beyond her. _What was she running towards?_

Sarah was certainly thankful for her ability to heal quickly. She was also thankful the bullet had missed the bone and major tendons in her upper leg. Strangely enough during her entire CIA career she'd never had a truly debilitating injury. This had been the first injury to take her out of the field for more than the obligatory, short, observation period. She hoped her luck would hold for a while longer. The last thing she wanted was to be relegated to a desk any time soon. She vowed to herself she would be more careful in her following missions. No reckless actions to save a mission. She had to survive. Sarah knew that if she returned from a mission in a body bag it would most likely end Chuck. She'd caused enough pain in Chuck's life. She wouldn't be what finally broke him.

During her down time Sarah spent much of her time reading field manuals and cipher guides. Anyone watching her would dismiss the apparent obsession with them as a zeal for her job and a desire to maintain her position as top field agent. The real reason was more subversive in nature. Sarah was devising a way to contact and maintain a dialog with Chuck. Ciphers had never been her strong suit. She had resisted the desire to send a message to him right away. The only thing stopping Sarah from attempting contact right now was the knowledge that if she messed it up she'd loose him forever. As this was not acceptable she'd hold it in and only attempt communication when she was sure of her ability to keep the contacts secure. She would start slow and use blind call back points to make sure Chuck was receiving and understanding the transmissions before actually allowing back and forth communications.

____

_**0004.11 A.L.C.**_

_**Washington D.C.**_

_**CIA Headquarters**_

Sarah was immensely relieved, for the first time since she could remember, to be back on U.S. soil. Before her assignment with Chuck in L.A. Sarah had always preferred to be on foreign soil doing what she did best. On top of her proirity shift her last mission had required her to go off grid, literally, in the jungles of South Africa for over 3 years. She'd had no contact with the civilized world for so long it was a bit of a shock to the system just to fly home. _Not, home. Home is with Chuck._ Sarah reminded herself. Sarah had kicked herself for not brining her cipher books with her on the extended mission. The mission had only initially required a year long commitment. A string of initial and misinterpreted intelligence reports prior to her insertion had started her off on a badly skewed footing. On top of the numerous intelligence gaps it had required much longer to assimilate into the region than anticipated. The natives had been immensely less forthright with information than assessed. It had been entirely due to the impressive nature of Agent Sarah Walker that the mission wasn't a total scrub from the very beginning. The ass reaming Sarah had prepared and delivered for the analysts responsible for her unwelcome and uncomfortable extended stay in South Africa was epic to say the very least. Two of the agents in the debriefing had actually left in tears. One quit. In reality they were lucky to leave physically unscathed.

Sarah had been called into the Director's office immediately after the debriefing. The rumors of a psychotic deep cover agent roaming the halls looking to exact revenge for bad Intel were already causing considerable amounts of angst within the analyst ranks. When Sarah entered the office she didn't wait for the Director to being speaking. "Director, that was my last deep cover mission. If this is the level of support I can expect from your analysts then I have lost faith in the CIA's ability to properly support my missions. I will conduct short term extractable missions only. If you have a problem with that you can shove it."

The director had expected as much from the formidable woman standing in front of him. Honestly he was as appalled with the Intel failures surrounding the onset of her last mission as she was. "Agent Walker, I couldn't agree more with you on the debriefing you conducted. However, you can't go around scaring all my analysts. Most of these egg heads here have the intestinal fortitude of slugs. You have to stroke their egos to get anything halfway decent out of them nowadays."

Sarah nodded to the director as she began to make her way to the door of the office. She called back over her shoulder as she reached the door. "I'm talking some time off. I'll contact you when I'm ready to return to operational status. That's not a request." As Sarah finished speaking the door to the director office closed behind her. _I think that was the nicest conversation I've ever had with the director. Probably because it wasn't really a discussion…_

Sarah no longer felt the need for formalities with the new Director. Not only had he put her in this state of purgatory. She'd learned before leaving for South America, he only had one more year of service in the CIA as she did. If she had any desire for his job she could have it in a heart beat. The Director of National Intelligence had offered it to heron two occasions. Sarah had of course turned it down. Putting aside the fact that it was generally a seat you kept till you keeled over into a likely early grave, the position would put her in the spotlight and that would make her and Chuck an impossibility. No, she'd toil away in the trenches until her time was up.

_**0004.12 A.L.C.**_

_**Washington D.C.**_

_**Sarah's Apartment**_

Today had not been a good day. She'd had a bad scare. Sarah had as she often found herself doing sitting in front of a terminal in the office she'd sequestered during her self-approved vacation. The red dot blinking of the screen accompanied by strings of numbers in the various corners of the display indicating location elevation, temperatures and speed/heading all reading out various and ever changing cycles of numbers. The dot blinked out like it always did. It didn't come back. What the?! The Chip operated on its own minute power source. It could operate for a month without drawing power from the device. The improbability of it going dead coupled with the currently logged speed and height of the device caused an instant panic. Chuck had been flying over the pacific when the device simply stopped registering. Sarah went into overdrive. Accessing the FAA's flight computers and logs Sarah pinpointed the flight she had verified earlier.

Still flying normally...Ok, the plane didn't crash. Why isn't it working? Sarah pulled up the tracking program again and ping-ed the device.

Despite Sarah's panicked state a memory of her time with Chuck slipped into her mind as she pressed the button again to test the device's responsiveness. "Again, Comrade. One - ping - only." The face and voice of Sean Connery in a submarine flashing through her mind remembering the comfortable feeling of snuggling next to Chuck on the couch as they had watched The Hunt for Red October for the third or fourth time. Sarah snapped out of the memory. She needed to focus on the present.

The red light began blinking on the screen again. Seconds later the readings surrounding the visual location of the subject came back on line as they re-calibrated and adjusted with the reacquisition of the signal.

A dialog box appeared in the center of the console's screen.

__________________________________________________________

I "Device Status: Active. Fully functional. I

I Target loss due to: Scheduled Satellite program update and reset. I

I Target reacquired at: 0945:43 09122013 GMT I

I Total Target loss elapsed time: 1 min 54 seconds I

I Mission: Within operating parameters" I

__________________________________________________________

Sarah forced herself to begin to breath normally again. She had unconsciously held her breath during the whole incident. She leaned back in her chair forcing herself to relax. This wouldn't even be an issue if I was THERE. Sarah chastised herself for thinking such ridiculously irrational thoughts. There wasn't anything I could have done to stop a plane from crashing.

Sarah sat at her desk staring at the screen before eventually turning it off. Sarah pulled out several books and notepads and began pouring over her notes from the cipher books she 'borrowed' from the headquarters library. She was relatively satisfied now with her ability to set up ciphers. She'd start simple and get his attention first. Checking his location she noted that he was in L.A. Her mind drifted to their last night together. She relived the anguish she'd felt when she got the order to 'leave with no contact'. She had been determined to communicate as much of her feelings as she could before disappearing in the morning. The satisfied and exhausted look that Chuck had plastered on his face as they fell asleep in each others arms that night had carried her through many nights.

___

_**0003.4 A.S.L.**_

_**China**_

_**Beijing Capitol International Airport Terminal 3**_

Chuck walked out of the newest BCIA terminal and hailed a taxi. He had long ago learned to pack what he needed in carry-on bags, making the trip from the gate to the curb a breeze. No more relying on the airlines to actually get the bags into the same plane as him. He'd lost several pieces of luggage that way. As Chuck held his hand up in the air attempting to signal the closest available vehicle he was reminded of the 2008 Olympics and the huge deal that was made of the smog issue. _Not much has been done about it_. In reality there wasn't much that could be done except some kind of radical shift away from hydrocarbons as a source of fuel. _Like that would ever happen._ Chuck had thought briefly about bringing along one of those white surgical masks to lessen the impact of the dreadful air quality. _Might as well get the full experience. If the athletes can do it, I can._ Chuck had finally decided after falling behind on numerous expeditions, climbs and hikes that some measure of exercise would be of benefit. Not to mention that the doctors in his family had been hinting not so lightly that he wasn't getting any younger. _Heart attacks, muscle atrophy, etc, etc... _Chuck had added simple calisthenics and running to his daily routine. He never thought he would, but jogging in the morning had become one of his favorite parts of the day. With the exception of his ear buds he could leave everything behind and concentrate. It was just him, his breathing and putting one foot in front of the other. He'd started with a simple mile, leaving him severely winded the first dozen or so times. Now, two years later, Chuck wouldn't bother to run if he didn't have time for at least five miles. Chuck had finally found a use for his gangly legs and lanky awkward frame.

A dark sedan pulled up to the curb in front of Chuck, cutting off the taxi attempting to respond to Chuck's raised hand. He was mid step in an attempt to maneuver around the offending car when an unfamiliar voice scared him stiff.

"Mr. Carmichael?" A voice called out from inside the car. Chuck froze, his body tensed, coiled ready to strike at the mention of his old code name, training and latent skills long dormant in his body surfaced to meet the threat. He quickly weighed his options, _stay and fight against an opponent of unknown skill and strength or bolt for the terminal. This isn't going to be good._ He was leaning towards bolting.

"Mr. Carmichael, I'm Station Chief Marcus Brantley. I'm Agent in charge at the Beijing American Embassy. I take it you've never been here before? I got here as quickly as I could. I'm glad I caught you, the Director would have my ass." The agent was clearly more than a little flustered. "You passport is flagged for executive escort within country. Obviously you don't have to, but the powers that be require that I offer you an escort and transportation during your stay here. If you want I can take you to your hotel and explain on the way." Agent Brantley took a deep breath as he finished.

"Do you have ID Agent Brantley?" Chuck unfroze as he asked, still quite wary of the strange man claiming to be some kind of Station Chief. He'd had a similar experience when he'd landed in Russia and had been truly scared for his life during the initial contact. A quick call to NSA headquarters had cleared his doubts, though. Before the call he was sure it was some element of Fulcrum back to haunt him for the hell Team Chuck had rained down on them. _The government never REALLY leaves you alone does it?_

"Oh, right sorry." Brantley pulled out his CIA identification badge and let Chuck take a good look at it. Chuck had already started dialing the NSA director's desk phone as he took in the name and badge number. After relaying the information the waiting agent's credentials were verified and the call ended. Chuck through his bags into the rear of the car and pulled himself in after them.

"Thanks for the ride Agent Brantley. If you knew anything about my past you'd understand the lack of arbitrarily placed trust. I'm staying at the Raffles." Even in the early Beijing morning traffic gridlock stretched out the 30 km trip to over an hour and a half. The diplomatic plates maybe bought them ten minutes. The situation regarding the diplomatic status applied to his passport was explained in detail.

Agent Brantley was a bit long winded Chuck had decided. He summarized the situation in head. The diplomatic status on his passport only came in to play in countries where he was likely at risk; Russia, China, South Africa, Iran and North Korea. _Like I'd ever go to North Korea or Iran for that matter._ _Interesting, that at least explains the Russia scare. I wonder what's so dangerous about South Africa. I guess I'll save on taxis while I'm here, although I could do without the agency shadow._

"I'm going to take a risk, here, and surmise that the shadow is somehow non-compulsory?" Chuck asked already knowing what kind of answer he was about to receive.

"That's correct sir, unless you elect to stay within the walls of the embassy compound. Since I'm sure that's not in your plans, the shadow stays in place. It's not only for your safety but for my piece of mind. My career would be worth less than garbage if something happened to you without the shadow present."

Chuck wondered in his mind as he listened to Brantley make light of his lack of privacy. _I wonder if this is a 'gift' from General Beckman or the standard, 'you used to know all our secrets' protocol?_ Chuck spoke up as the agent finished, "I understand. I'd appreciate it if you'd confer to the unlucky agent that I'd prefer be as least aware of his presence as possible."

"As is our policy Mr. Carmichael." Agent Brantley quick responded. He half expected the man to make some crazy request, which unknown to his mystery guest would have to be complied with. Brantley wasn't about to let the man know he practically had carte blanc over the embassy and its subsequent facilities. He'd never seen a man with as high a clearance and theoretical rank in his twenty-five years in the field.

"It's Chuck, Agent Brantley. People call me Chuck." Chuck smiled at the agent in front of him. _He's hiding something. Nothing sinister, I don't think, but worth withholding for some reason or another._ Chuck opened the door indicating his intent to leave the back of the opulent sedan that had transported him to his hotel. "Since you're my wheels here I'm going to be leaving for my first destination at zero nine hundred tomorrow. I'll be in the lobby. I'm sure it won't be you chauffeuring me. Just have the agent tasked wait at the counter. I'll approach him."

Agent Brantley nodded to Chuck and waited till the man had entered the lobby of the hotel before driving off. _Who the hell is this guy? He operates like an agent, looks like an analyst, and has rank rivaling the president. _

Chuck went through the process of checking into his room and made his way toward his suite. Now that Chuck had switched from camping to something befitting a guy with the kind of cash he had squirreled away, he had opted to stay in rather opulent suites in nothing short of five star hotels. This place was a far cry from the dirt he'd been practically living in for the past five years. It was a welcome change. Chuck had recently fancied himself as getting too old to be roughing it anymore. _I'm going to do some digging on this Agent Brantley and finally look into this whole diplomatic status B.S.._ Chuck looked carefully at the room he was standing in.

The latest brush with The Agency had him on edge. Little things that weren't supposed to were standing out to him. _The gate of the man that crossed in front of me in the lobby was off, was that the bulge of gun at his back? The tone of voice of the people in the room next door had risen and fallen in the last thirty-seconds. Were they bickering or fighting? Third floor suite, entrance midway from the elevator, with the closest exit being the stairs to the left. Approximate time for ex-fil: 2 minutes running flat out. Staying on the third floor meant he was 26 feet from the ground at the balcony. The heavy bushes lining the pathway that led past the balcony would cushion his fall but slow an escape. A bed sheet would cut the distance to 20 feet and control his fall. I can fall that distance without injury. He could recite to himself all the license plates parked outside the hotel, along with their make and models. There was more to consider... _Chuck shook his head and forced himself out of this depressing state of mind._ I'm not in danger. This is not a mission. Relax. Enjoy your damn trip already. Damn CIA!_ He hated what the spy world did to him. It was like there was someone one else with him in his mind. Something else controlled him when his mind drifted back to that heightened state. He felt like…an animal.

Chuck sat on the edge of the bed and wrung his hands out before pressing his thumb against his temple, vainly attempting to massage away the onset of what would assuredly be a wicked headache. He fished through his backpack and brought out his laptop. He remembered why he picked this particular hotel. It was for the Gigabit Wi-fi the website had boasted. _Can't live without the internet. _ He would use his currently "on" agent senses to ferret out the truth on his so called diplomatic status. Then he could order a stiff drink and begin his trip. Chuck had learned the hard way that the government wasn't ever really looking out for him. There was something to be gained or something important to be kept for the kind of trouble they went through to create this shell for him. Chuck had grown up a bit since the L.A. days and developed the social shell he should have a long time ago. He was still the same caring giving Chuck on the inside, but it took a bit of work to get to his soft gooey center.

_______

_**0005.1 A.S.L.**_

_**JetBlue Airways B61304**_

_**Flying over Colorado**_

Chuck was, for once, pleased with a decision the FAA had made. Apparently they had fixed the "interference" problem that cell phones and electronic devices had always caused during landings and takeoffs. Chuck had been more inclined to believe the government had finally realized that cell phones don't make airplanes crash. _We'll mine could… of course most people don't have my program installed on their iSat. _Calling up a browser on his phone he set to figuring out the codes. After being called out by Anna on the perilous nature of his Nerd status he had buckled down and really thought about the codes. It had helped as well that Anna had cryptically mentioned Sarah in her reply. After a few minutes searching and typing he'd figured out the second one "Call me 4846157113". At the realization of Anna's clue he tried to call the number. He got an out of service notification after hearing several clicks on the line. _Great, this call is going cost me. I bet this phone call just got routed around the world and back…_

The new code was giving him a little more trouble but he had it partially nailed a few minutes later. _Mentioning 'Caesar' made it almost too easy. Now, if I could just figure out the second part… BINGO! …thank you Google translator! Why the heck was it in French?_

_The cipher is right but something else is wrong somewhere… all I got was "Don't ignore me Chuck. ____" There's something wrong in the translation with the rest of it… Well, whoever you are, I'm not ignoring you. Bring on the ciphers._

Chuck wasn't sure how he felt as he got of the plane in L.A. As he moved though the terminal he felt a little conflicted. He was certainly elated to have solved the puzzles sent to him. Unfortunately, they raised more questions than they answered. _Who are you and what do you want? Why the heck do you miss me? _Chuck couldn't make a whole lot of sense out of it. _If it was Sarah then why was she being so cryptic? Why not just call him? Why ask for a call to a dead number? If she was worried about people listening in there were easier ways around it then archaic ciphers. _

Chuck's thoughts were interrupted by the blast of heat that hit him squarely in the chest. The doors of the terminal had opened and he was hit with a wave of L.A. summer heat. It was a dry sapping heat. Chuck liked it. _I need to send a message to Anna. Don't want my geek card revoked._

_____

_**2009.10 A.D.**_

_**Maracaibo, Venezuela**_

_**3**__**rd Warehouse from the wharf **_

"Stay in the car, Casey." Chuck said with glee. Casey produced a rather dangerous sounding grunt and attempted to grab Chuck's shirt. Chuck was already out of reach and headed for the warehouse. Not only was he in charge of the mission, Casey had been a little out of sorts due his cavalier attitude he'd taken to Chuck's warning about the local water. Chuck finally had his revenge for all the, 'Stay in the Car, Chuck' speeches. Chuck tapped his head as he responded to look of death emanating from his partner. "This never lies buddy. We'll pick you up some Pepto on the way back. Keep in touch. Sidling up to the edge of the dirty warehouse Chuck let his eyes adjust more fully to the night time. The moon was out but only just. When it peaked out from between a solitary cloud only a sliver of it's full self was visible to the human eye. Chuck had planned this mission with that in mind. The less light the better. If everything went according to plan they'd be in and out and no one would be the wiser. The shipping container they were looking for held a lot more than the declared '3mt fertilizer'.

Chuck's grin faded a bit as he recalled Casey's quip about the mission_._

"_Look's like your finally going to get in 'the shit' out there Chuckles, you excited? Casey had paused mid sentence to frame the important words with his fingers in making mock quote signs. Sarah had shot Chuck a menacing glare at the revelation. _

"_Chuck what aren't you telling me?" Sarah asked him. _

"_Uh, we, uh, kind of have to dig through tons, and I do mean literally tons, of fertilizer to find the device." Chuck responded sheepishly._

"_Great, when exactly were you going to tell me this? I packed my nice mission clothes. Now I'm going to have to burn another pair…sometimes, Chuck, you're going to actually have to share EVERYTHING you know about a mission." Sarah said as she tossed her pencil at him. He caught it with ease and drilled into the exit sign above Casey's head. Chuck had been beyond elated to have inherited the knife throwing trick from the Intersect. He had always been enraptured by that particular skill of Sarah's._

_Directing his biggest Chuck smile at Sarah he responded happily. "I'm sorry, Sarah, I will. Hey, at least we will finally get to see Casey literally shoveling crap." _

_Noticing the rather serious 'I'm going to cause you bodily harm' look on Casey's face instinct took over._

_Chuck ran for the door of the Castle as quickly as he could. _

Back from his trip down memory lane, Chuck inched forward along the wall. He had detected a rather sophisticated surveillance system during their recon earlier that week. Casey had been ecstatic. Camera's a surveillance systems seemed to be the only thing that ever elicited real emotions from his hulking partner. Casey was in heaven, Chuck was sure. There were motion detectors and IR enabled cameras everywhere. It had made Chuck and Sarah's job a bit harder. They couldn't sneak around in the dark in front of the cameras. They would have to completely avoid the camera arcs to stay out of the limelight. Pulling his sleeve back revealing his father's parting gift to him, the screen automatically dimming to match the ambient light, Chuck keyed up the quick program on his wrist computer. He'd whipped up a simple program the night before to track the surveillance camera arcs. Counting silently in his head he nodded to Sarah who was employing similar evasion tactics at the other end of the hanger-like warehouse. Chuck burst into action. Running silently around the end of the warehouse as he pulled a throwing knife from his belt, Chuck leaped over the hood of a decrepit car in a headfirst dive, rolling though it and coming to his feet, a millisecond later the guard who had been dutifully standing guard at the door at the other side of the warehouse front slid down the wall and lay in a heap, the gun that had been in his hands already being disassembled in the hands of Chuck. Placing the pieces of the weapon in the lap of the dead goon, Chuck retrieved his favorite throwing knife from the base of the guard's skull, cleaning and stowing it in one motion. His other hand had already fished out his lock pick. Squatting down into position he picked the lock as he flattened his body out against the door. The camera over his head was returning from its pass across the dockyard. _Sarah is not beating me to the bad guys this time. It's time for the lock picking practice to pay off. _A second or two later Chuck, after checking his wrist again, slipped in through the door only opening it the few requisite inches required to allow his frame to slide though it. The warehouse was almost completely empty. The two crates in the southern corner, his target, were already open. _I hope we're not too late. Casey didn't see anything enter of leave the building since the target arrived. _Again moving along the wall avoiding the small amount of moonlight filtering in through the filmed over windows at the top of the curved ceiling. _So far so good. _He noticed the small from of now, not for cover super spy girlfriend, slip into the other end of the building.

"Don't start Chuck. You only had one guard to deal with. I had three. Now, meet me at the crates" Sarah said in a whisper over Chuck's earpiece.

Chuck nodded silently and slipped through the shadows towards the crates. Chuck made it nearly halfway when he sensed something was wrong. He motioned for Sarah to stop. Sarah had learned to trust Chuck's hunches. They had saved their lives at least twice that she knew of. Moving his hand to the small of the back he grasped and fingered off the safety of the gun tucked there. Chuck began retreating to the shadows again, suddenly wary of something. Something wasn't right. Chuck focused on the containers again and focused again, allowing the mission details to swim past his vision. _The cargo box dimension's in the mission profile are either wrong or this isn't the cargo piece we're looking for. _Chuck relayed that information over his wrist computer to Casey in the surveillance car.

Sarah had moved back into the shadows, mirroring Chuck's movements. She noticed Chuck draw into himself slightly. She knew he was accessing the Intersect to ferret out what was bothering him. She took in her surroundings more objectively. Foolishly she had been relying on Chuck to provide her situational awareness. She'd been relying on him more and more lately. She certainly didn't mind it but it was on occasions like this causing her to fall into a form of apathy. Her ability to take in a situation fully and quickly had been a huge part of her success up until this point. She needed to get that back, fast. She couldn't protect Chuck if she didn't know what was going on. As she took in rest of her surroundings she noticed the web of trip wires lining the floor around the crates. _Oh my god, Chuck was inches from that before he stopped. _Sarah quickly signaled to Chuck and pointed out the trap on the floor. His eyes went wide at the realization.

Chuck typed into wrist console again and notified Casey that they were pulling back. Someone was expecting company. Chuck was positive the welcome gift wasn't planned for them. No one knew they were even in the country. They had scuba-ed up to the docks from a boat nearly a mile out to sea. They would wait and see who else came for the package.

They didn't have long to wait. Casey keyed in an alert to Chuck indicating that two vehicles had just pulled up to the perimeter fence of the wharf. The men exiting the vehicles were heavily armed.

As they stood waiting for the inevitable revealing of their target, Sarah stood at the edge of a shallow pool of light. Chuck was momentarily shocked into dis-action. Chuck gulped, as a shiver running down his spine. He'd forgotten how absolutely stunning Sarah looked when she was on mission, in agent mode. She stood resolutely, favoring her left leg, her arms effortlessly at her sides, a gun in her right her hand gripped the tool loosely but surely, her left arm hung loosely but ready for action, as always. The light from the window above highlighted her face enough for him to see her eyes and face staring straight forward purposeful and resolute. Her lips were drawn together in straight line portraying a cross between concentration and worry. The form fitting mission clothes didn't hide her curves any and... Chuck needed to stop looking or something very off mission was going to happen. He ripped his eyes from her form. _How again did this awe inspiring woman even know he existed? _Chuck looked away. _She was his personal angel of death. _

Chuck distracted himself from the captivating sight by clearing the chamber of his own gun. As he checked it for function and reloaded it the warehouse was suddenly began filling with noise and light. Chuck stole a glance back to where he'd just seen Sarah, knowing she would have already moved back into the fading shadows, out of sight. Chuck scrambled as gracefully as he could manage back towards the safety of the wall and the darkness still clinging to it.

Chuck mentally clicked off pictures of the personnel that had entered the building and stored them in the Intersect. He would pull them up later and sketch them out. It was another gift from the Intersect that would leave with it when it was gone. Chuck couldn't draw to save his life up to that point.

Chuck hadn't flashed on any of the men in the warehouse. Even the apparent boss didn't trigger a flash. Once again referring to the ever useful wrist computer he relayed as much to his two team mates before he and Sarah melted back into the shadows and out of the hangar. During there wait Chuck had figured out that the tripwires were indeed a trap and they were attached to decent amount of C4. Chuck and Sarah didn't feel the need to get blown up with whoever the trap had been set for. They would retreat to a safe distance and wait for the fireworks. Two minutes later Chuck was nearly knocked down from the shock-wave of the blast. What was left of the hangar was a smoldering mess of ashes and crap. The stink was bad, really bad. Chuck couldn't imagine a much worse smell than cooked cow crap.

He spoke into his microphone, "I think it's time to go guys. The package is either somewhere else or blown into nothing."

"I agree" Sarah's voice chimed in over the team's earpieces. "It's time to get out of here. The police are likely already on thier way."

Sarah and chuck met up with each other as they headed for the waiting car. Chuck sidled up next to her as they jogged together towards the rendezvous site. "You do look incredibly sexy when you're in agent mode, _Agent Walker_." Chuck whispered as he leaned toward her.

"Is that right _Agent Carmichael_, and what pray tell, do you plan on doing about it?" Sarah whispered back into his ear as they approached the car.

Chuck's face broke into a huge grin and his eyebrows broke into Sarah's kryptonite. The Bartowski Eyebrow Dance.

___

_**A/N: As promised to kayla101blue I included her in the story. You'll find that I threw in a little "code" to help it out. Ok it's not really code it's just in a different language…just like the third cipher.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Good karma to those who review...bad karma for those who...well you get the idea.**_


	4. Chapter 3

FATE

Chapter 3

_A/N: Some Teen Moments in this Chapter. Thanks to Wep for looking this over. Now with even MORE Charah! Enjoy!_

____

_**0003.5 A.L.C.**_

_**South America**_

_**Unknown**_

The bugs were worse tonight than she could ever remember. The sweltering heat was nothing like Los Angeles. Sarah found herself imagining she was there more and more often, well the place was irrelevant, it was a certain someone who she dreamed about. _At least in California it was either hot or wet not both as the same time. _Here, a shower would have been pointless even if she could have had one. Besides the obvious, what she missed the most was shampoo. She laughed a bit to herself, she'd been about to change it before Chuck had commented one day that he loved the smell of her hair. He called it, "The Essence of Sarah". His face had been buried in her hair, among other things, that morning. Sarah had at that moment decided that she'd buy cases of it so it would last her the rest of her life. Chuck's voice, touch and words at the moment had nearly sent her over the edge. Split ends be damned.

Sarah reluctantly ended her daydreaming of showers and shampoo, _and Chuck. _A delicious shiver slid up her spine at the lusty thought that ran through her mind. _Head in the game Sarah. Head in the... Oh, great. It's going to be one those days... _

Moving around the mud hut she'd begrudgingly begun considering 'home base'. She realized had even less personal touches to this dwelling as she did in most places. Mainly because those items she did usually have would have required electricity and mud huts just don't have those luxuries. It was observation that she wouldn't have made before meeting Chuck. In the past she would have given herself a pat on the back, noting the lack of personal attachment to the dwelling, enabling her to make a cleaner break if she had to leave without returning during an emergency. Personal touches made you an easier target. Now, of course, she wished for something, anything, to make it more home like. A picture of _them _would be perfect. Naturally, it would never happen. She didn't even have her phone with her here. It was sitting in a lockbox at the airport. Chuck had dumped a load of "cover" photos on it and she usually used them to comfort herself during missions. Sarah removed the small bundle of knifes she kept hidden under the rudimentary desk across from her cot and stashed them away on her body.

Heading out into the sweltering heat Sarah adjusted her hat to block as many of the suns rays from beating on her face as possible, glad for once that she didn't have the need for makeup down here in the jungle. Most people would argue she didn't need it, but it had always been something she'd done. It had been a distraction before missions, or simply a moment for herself in her ever increasingly complex life. Heading for the villages central hut she moved through the shadows as much as she could. It wasn't a spy thing. It was a heat thing. _The less time in the sun the better._ Her complexion got a much sun as it needed in L.A. This place had the potential to make her look old in no time.

Moving into the central hut she set about her daily routine, helping with village chores, networking with the villagers as much as she could and using her cover for one on one talks. It had to be her most ironic role yet, a missionary doctor. If they only knew her real purpose and what she really was, they would almost certainly label her a devil. Lucky for her she wasn't expected to do much but mend basic injuries, and runny noses. Diseases were considered a curse or destiny and weren't considered medical problems. _Thank God for the lack of education. _It had taken a long time to convince them she wasn't there to exploit them. Apparently the last "missionary" had been there to trick them out of the coffee and tobacco they cultivated. Her lack of religious motivation helped as well. The people in the village were rather attached to their particular beliefs. Still, they treated her with a mild distain and rarely opened up to her. If she was there for any other reason except her mission it would have been a pleasant arrangement. However, she was there to get information and it was proving most difficult to get anything of value. Sarah needed to get out and get an update, something to break this barrier of wills she was contending with. Unfortunately, if she left there was no way for her to get back into the village, and according to the intelligence this village was the key to the operation.

_The Operation. _The term used to hold the prospect of excitement, a chance to play with knives and dish out some kick ass all on the government's dime. Now it just held the potential for not returning to Chuck, more lost time, and lost experiences with the one she wanted to be with. _With the way this is going I'll be here till I get out. Hhhmpf, I should be so lucky. _

_**______**_

_**2009.06.03 A.D.**_

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

_**Classified**_

"So this is 'for my own good'? Do I look like a chump, General Beckman?" Chuck retorted to the General. "I'm sure this is for you're own ends. Everything you do is for you're own ends."

"Agent Bartowski, when you signed on to use the new Intersect and it's skills you knew this would eventually happen. We can't have you wasting away with your abilities in L.A. You certainly don't need handlers, we both know you could outperform both of them put together, and neither of them can know the extent of the abilities. As of midnight tonight I'm putting an official end to team Bartowski. You have till the morning to say your goodbyes. I'm sure you'll have some special words for Agent Walker. I know thats I don't need to tell you that communicating with her after this is absolutely forbidden. Only you and I know the extent of your abilities and we must keep it that way. Enjoy your night Bartowski and welcome to the real world. As per our previous discussions, from now on you will need to keep your flashes suppressed. Walker and Casey will be under the impression that you are Intersect-less as of midnight tonight." General Beckman finished with a curt nod and a press of the button.

Chuck had been prepared to make a retort of some kind but was cut interrupted mid-thought when the General mentioned the no-contact rule. He'd figured he'd never be able to tell everything to Sarah...but no contact, that was not in his five year plan. Chuck momentarily considered simply ignoring Beckman and her "for the greater good" orders but realized that he'd never get his "normal" if he and Sarah went on the run. _No, he'd endure this CIA sanctioned purgatory and he'd pick up the pieces of their lives when they were both free to do so. Five years wasn't so bad was it? Hell he'd done it with Jill he could do it with Sarah._ What they had wasn't something you found everyday. This was stuff straight from the romance section of the library. Hot and forever. Chuck knew that there wasn't anything that could change how they felt about each other. The love they shared couldn't be marred by time, terrorist, lies or otherwise. They'd already proved that. The last three years were testament enough that what they had, what they would still have. He be OK. _Who was he kidding?! He was FURIOUS! Mostly because he couldn't do anything about but also because the timing couldn't have been worse. I wasted five grand on those vacation reservations!_

He wasn't going to let either one of them waist what little time they had left together alone. Casey would understand if he didn't get a goodbye. _He's probably already on his way back to Beckman, anyway. If she talked to me then she's either getting ready to talk to him or already has. She'll tell Sarah in the morning. _

_Well, we'll always have L.A. _

Chuck laughed at the irony in his last thought. He'd heard quite similar words come from Bryce directed towards the very same person. A shadow of doubt momentarily crossed Chuck's clear sky's of trust. _Was what Bryce and Sarah had the same as what we have? Do I have the same doomed attraction to Sarah? I'm essentially doing exactly what Bryce did to her. I'm leaving without a word or reason, withholding truth and trust. This is what I get for trusting the damn government. Pain and suffering. Those two things should be standard issue, disclosed with the initial sign on, so you know what's coming. _Chuck stopped his negative train of thought. _NO. This is the best for everyone involved. Neither of us can have known attachments. With, what we will undoubtedly be doing it would be a major liability_. _We will simply have to wait for our time._

Chuck called Sarah as he moved though traffic, he spoke through the ear piece when she picked up. "Hey Sarah, close shop were going out. I'll pick you up from the OO in a couple of minutes. Change into something comfortable. We're going for a drive. I love you, Sarah. I'll see you in a bit." Hanging up the phone a small grin crossed the goofy agent's face.

Even with the prospect of not seeing or hearing from the love of his life for the better part of a decade it could mitigate the joy of just seeing and being with his Sarah. Pushing the away all thoughts of tomorrow Chuck planned to make this night special. _I'm such a sappy romantic. _Chuck dropped his new bike into gear and left a decent line of rubber thought the whole intersection. He has somewhere to be, lights, stop signs and traffic be dammed. Ellie had been ashen faced when he walked through the door in his new leathers. She hadn't known that his motorcycle riding skills were beyond impeccable. _"Chuck you know what we call crotch rocket riders in the ER?! Organ donors! Chuck it's not safe to ride a bike!" _It had taken a whole night of damage control and an hour of demonstration in a parking lot before Ellie calmed down enough to accept his new mode of transportation. _Come to think of it Sarah hadn't been all that excited about it either. Lucky I was able to explain that the Intersect had kicked in for him with her. She probably would have slashed my tires or something..._

Chuck had been dubbed "the phantom shadow" by several of the local law enforcement groups. The Sheriff's Office had a standing, albeit off the books, payout of a thousand dollars for the officer able to write Chuck a citation. They didn't know who he was of course. LAPD had a 'detain on sight' order for the bike riding daredevil as triple digit runs through heavy traffic didn't seem to phase the rider a bit. Chuck laughed internally. _The two woman in my life would have my balls if they knew it was me... oh crap more LAPD. Time to get a move on. _Dropping his wrist and down a gear the bike rocketed forward splitting between two trucks, his back wheel sliding slightly as he re-corrected and shot off an offramp. Chuck of course wasn't playing fair, besides his unnatural riding abilities there were several systems on board to keep his record clean. The license plate changer and live local law enforcement feeds routed to his helmet to name the big two. Of course there was always his jacket. He'd been particularly proud of that purchase, as it could change both the colors and patterns on demand with a press of a button. _Thank god for new technology_. It wouldn't matter if he got pulled over anyway. Intersect 2.0 may have screwed royally with his fate but it did come with a pretty cool consolation prize. The super useful CIA red striped 'Get out of Jail Free' card. Beckman would be beyond herself with rage if she knew he was 'The Phantom Shadow'. Hell, he had his own Intersect entry, complete with a blank grey and black profile with unknown stamped on it and possible ties to the ever expanding high speed drug running trade in Southern California. He did hold the CHP camera time stamp verified record for fastest transit from US/MEX border to the Los Angeles City border. At an average speed of 125 mph he would have been able to do it in one hour and ten minutes but he'd gotten held up in San Diego by some pesky spike strips and had to take a slight detour. With a final time of one hour, ten minutes and thirty-seven seconds it was the official sanctioned/unsanctioned CHP record. He'd even made the news and, to his chagrin, the CHP's most wanted list. He suspected that Casey had figured him out by now but he'd never said anything.

Pulling up to the OO Chuck's grin started fading a bit. _This is the last time I'm going to visit Sarah here. _Chuck's throat caught in short sob. The prospect of living without Sarah started creeping though the walls he'd built around the idea. Chuck quickly shored up the leaks in that particular dam and yanked his helmet and jacket off. Leaving the bike on it's stand and entering the store front. A stab of panic hit him when the woman behind the counter wasn't Sarah, but quickly remembered the part time employee recently sent to them to cover the more frequent mission profile Team Bartowski been conducting recently.

"Hey Jessie, how's life in the OO? Chuck asked.

"Oh, you know, full of mystery and intrigue. How's it going Mr. Carmichael?" Agent Jessie chimed at she heard the infamous agent's voice.

"I'm good. Sarah's downstairs?" Chuck asked as he headed past the counter after a quick check around the lobby to make sure no one was around.

Jessie nodded in agreement to Chuck's query as he stepped past her with his big assed grin on his face. She watched him disappear into the freezer. _There is something very 'b' list horror film about the amount of human traffic going through that damn freezer. _

_Regardless, it's too bad Agent Badass' sexy ass is already taken. I'd so take that thing for a spin or two. _After several very inappropriate thoughts finished playing out in her head Jessie resumed her methodical re-cleaning of the counter tops. _These are probably the cleanest fast food counters in existence._

Chuck slowed his gate as he reached the bottom of the stairs. _Sarah must be back by the holding area. _Chuck nearly collided headlong with Sarah as he rounded the corner leading to the detention cell hallway. Chuck slid to the side just in time and reached out with his arms and spun Sarah around before she'd hardly noticed he was there. "Hey sexy. You ready to go?" Chuck said in his lowest mock sexy voice, starting his eyebrow dance as he let go of her enough for her to look up into Chuck's face. Chuck noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes before she schooled them into submission. _She already knows. Hopefully she doesn't say anything._ A genuine grin washed over Sarah features and she rose to her toes to plant a slow kiss in Chuck's lips. "I'm always ready for a ride with Mr. Bartowski." Sarah said suggestively. Drawing herself up against him, grinding herself against his groin slightly, her breasts brushing against the thin material of the UnderArmour shirt he always wore under this jacket. A small groan escaped both Chuck and Sarah as he returned the kiss with several well place pecks, drawing a torrid line down her neck. "I'd tell you to save it for later, but...." Sarah said, pausing to look around and point to a nearby desk. "...that looks steady enough."

Chuck spun her around so she was facing the door and pointed at her helmet. "Uh,uh. Casey may not be recording but he's probably watching. I've got a little more planned tonight than a quickie on the desk...now...go get your helmet. We're going for a ride."

Sarah spun around in Chuck's arms, gripping his waist and pulling him back towards her slowly writhing her hips against his, she responded, "Damn right we're going for a ride. Now, I've been serving ice cream all day, you better carry me over there or I'll start without you. You remember what happened last time you refused me?" What little resolve Chuck had before Sarah had turned on him dissolved as her hands strayed south of the border. "You're ruining perfectly good dinner plans..." The rest of Chucks words were muffled between the two ample pieces of female anatomy currently enveloping his face. "Nuvver...min...dish is mush bebber dan bimmer." Chuck managed to mumble before he gave up completely trying to speak.

_____

Casey nearly coughed up a lung as the monitor in his living room switched though the cameras in the Castle. The multiple views of Chuck and Sarah trying desperately to make babies wasn't helping as he searched for his remote. _You'd think that would bother me anymore...and thank god for the CIA's anti-baby addition for it's female agents. I don't think I could handle an overly hormonal Agent Walker. _Casey thought to himself as he was finally able to locate and use the remote to switch off the video feed. Casey had all but turned off his system when General Beckman's face appeared on the screen in front of him. He was still quite pale from his coughing fit when Beckman began her brief.

"Colonel Casey, I'm not sure why you're out of breath and I'm sure I don't want to know, so we'll skip it." _That woman doesn't miss shit._

"Yes, ma'am. Please continue." Casey responded coughing one last time, some color returning to his cheeks.

"Project Intersect is over, Colonel Casey. Tomorrow morning Chuck's upload of the Intersect will expire. It will permanently overwrite itself as scheduled, leaving Mr. Bartowski with only his memories of the events he participated in. He has already been briefed and a nondisclosure agreement signed. You will be in charge of his subsequent five year renewals or that document. As of midnight tonight you will cease your surveillance and prepare to return to D.C. for your next assignment. As long as nothing goes wrong between then and now you'll be receiving your pick of assignments. Any questions can wait until you return to D.C." Beckman began moving her hand in the direction of the cut off key. Casey spoke up before her hand reached it's destination, determined to find out just a little more.

"Roger that, Ma'am." _Didn't see that one coming... _"If I may ask one question now? As the lead on this team why wasn't I briefed of this before hand?" Casey asked somewhat skeptical of the explanation given him for the termination of Project Idiot.

"I suppose I can answer one question. Colonel Casey, as you know, we continued the Intersect project after the latest destruction of the physical copy. We had intended to update Bartowski and keep him active, however numerous attempt to recreate the cipher have failed and it's not feasible to expect the same results as you currently enjoy once Chuck is without the Intersect. Due to the incredible amount of cooperation he has shown he'd been given a free pass and will be allowed to return to his life along with a sizable check to encourage him to keep his mouth shut. If there are no more questions." The screen went blank.

_Holy crap, glad I didn't get a kill order. I don't think I could kill the bastard anymore. I guess there's nothing to it. It's time to pack up. Thank god, no more happy hour at the Bartowski residence._

______

"Will you hurry up. You're worse than me." Sarah chided Chuck who was still putting himself back together after their impromptu session on Casey's work station. _Take that you old fart._

"Yeah, yeah, these leather pants are just a bitch to get on." Chuck said as he finished re-situating himself. "Ok, lets hit the road. Well, not literally, that would hurt. We'll just stay on the..."

"Chuck..." Sarah said interrupting Chucks spinning dialog, "...you still babble like an idiot."

"Sorry. Let's go. We're late." As Chuck followed Sarah up the stairs her hand in his. "If all goes well neither one of us will forget tonight." Chuck said as they moved out of the OO and toward the waiting motorcycle. _I have a feeling neither one of could forget it if we wanted to. I won't, as long as I live._

______

_**0002.3 A.S.L.**_

_**Austrailia**_

"_**The Bush"**_

It was later than he planned. His damn guide had taken longer than normal to dose off to sleep. He would preferred to just tranq him and get on with his mission but he needed his alibi to have a clear head in the morning. It was unlikely he'd need it but that didn't mean he would leave loose ends he if didn't have to. Chuck picked up his pace a notch, he was only just short of running flat now. _Two more miles to go._

Moving though the brush Chuck silently approached his first target. _Concentrate. Nearly a dozen good agents died trying to get into this facility. _Chuck wasn't actually worried, he more of a ghost than a man when he wanted to be. Chuck was standing next to the first guard before the guard realized something was different. His moment of realization was too late. He never saw the face of his killer, he just head the whisper of his own breath seeping out with his blood through the newly sprung hole in his right lung. Chuck embraced the guard as the life ebbed out him, sliding him to the ground slowly. The soft rustle of fabric the only noise. Leaving the man where he lay he moved to his next target. This was a search and destroy mission, no one left alive that didn't get flashed on in major way. Using the outer edges of feet as he jogged up to his next target, Chuck thanked the gods for the windy night. The wind masked his movements and his sounds when he did make them. It would speed up the assault significantly. Making adjustments to the time on his improvised explosive devise he placed it on the main entrance to the mostly underground facility. Placed strategically it would cause significant structural damage to the entire upper floor of the lair. Setting the charges timer off he sprinted for cover and around to the emergency exit that was sure to have several bad guys pouring out of it momentarily. The lookout here was, as expected, alert and observant. _Observe this_. The black powder coated throwing knife arced through the air silent and invisible. Striking it's target square in the jugular he fell to his knees as he his life was choked out of him by his own blood. A moment later the dead lookout lay face down in his own blood, the outline of a man hovering over him, checking fir life as he withdrew the weapon from the dead man's neck. The figure slinked back into the shadows and around to the emergency entrance. He checked his watch. _Four minutes. _Moving quickly chuck set up a series of wires and small explosives and trips. Satisfied with the trap he moved back into the tree line above the escape tunnel. _Two minutes._ Momentarily accessing the Intersect he overlaid the schematics for the base, remembering that more than a few men had died for the information. _Don't worry guys you're deaths are not in vain. _Picking the best place for his remaining charges he set then for in a sequential sequence and activated his remote detonator. _forty-five seconds. _He needed only thirty. Moving again into shadow he slid up behind the last man above ground. Feeling a bit cocky Chuck stood up behind his target, knife in hand ready to slice outward. "Boo" chuck whispered into the man's ear. the guard spun around preparing to fight off this invisible foe. It was too late. As he spun on his feet the knife in Chuck's hand had sliced up through his leg, torso and though the man's armpit. The guard dropped to the ground as he simultaneously lost control of his weapon the controlling tendons having been sliced from their anchoring point. The man gasped as the pain seared through his body. Chuck leaned over and whispered in his ear again as the man bled out. "That's for my friends." Chuck ghosted back into the night.

Counting the last seconds before the welcome package went off, Chuck shuddered. He hated what the Intersect made him do. It took over, he never felt totally in control when the instincts from the Intersect kicked in. He was afraid for his soul. The memory of the last agents blood spurting out onto the ground, the light of the moon turning it into a black, shiny oil like color, cause Chuck to wince momentarily. _Still can't actually stand the sight of blood. Three....two....one._

The explosion blasted gloriously into the silent night sky, spewing chunks of metal, plaster, wood and dirt dozens of feet into the air. Chuck heard the groan of metal grinding on itself as the shaft collapsed in on itself a moment later. _Let's see if you've been running your emergency drills like you're supposed to. _

It turned out that they did and it was well executed, unfortunately for them. Chuck glimpsed the stream of bad guys moving toward the entrance through the open door as the first agent moved to what he thought was freedom. The photographic memory the Intersect afforded him allowed Chuck to cross check the amount of targets he saw with the active list stored up in his head. _Only missing one...nope...there he is. _Waiting for the first unlucky victim to fall into his trap he moved silently forward to be within throwing range in case his traps weren't as lethal as planned. The smaller explosions were nearly as loud to Chuck as the welcome package due to their proximity. Several of his targets fell into his traps as he hit the remote detonator. The last explosions were from downward shaped charges, mostly muffled by the dirt they blasted through. the muffled explosions ripped into the escape tunnel maiming and crushing the rest of them in the exploding debris. Chuck gave the debris a moment to settle before cautiously approaching to ensure his targets were neutralized. Approaching the closest victim he noted how very dead the rest of his body was laying about five feet away. The other targets were under enough rubble that they were unreachable or obviously dead. Standing up from his inspection he moved toward his exfiltration spot. He would stay in the area for a few minutes to ensure there were no loose ends or targets. Pulling out a monocular thermal imager he scanned around the perimeter of the target area. _No one left alive. _Cataloging the mission progress against the original mission parameters Chuck added a completed note along with his mental notes regarding specific kills and methods and moved the file from active to archive. His Intersect download would relay any info Beckman wanted to know when he got back to L.A. _That one was easy. Too easy. _Chuck brought up the file again and added that note to the file. _Mission wasn't beneath me but any agent worth his salt could have done that. I'm turning into Beckman's errand boy. There will me none of that. _

Chuck mourned the loss of yet another piece of his soul as he picked up his pace back to the campsite.

_____

_**0003.4 A.S.L.**_

_**China**_

_**Beijing - American Embassy **_

"_Agent Brantley..." _Chuck continued a dangerous edge to his voice. "I hope you like cold lonely places. Do you normally try and blow the operations of deep cover operatives?! I have to change my ENTIRE mission profile now. There are more cameras in that terminal than you can imagine, with microphones I might add. Now every Chinese agent from here to Russia knows I'm here." Agent Brantley let out a silent breath along with a prayer that this super secret operative didn't tear his heart out, still beating. Chuck left the frightened and thoroughly chastised station chief alone in his office. No doubt it was going to be a bad day for anyone who worked for him, if he left his office. Chuck though he may have soiled himself when he'd leaned forward, revealing a set of throwing knives.

The call to Beckman had been equally scathing, the upgrade on his passport had royal screwed the pooch. Chuck was especially pissed as it was his new one that had only existed for a matter of days. The weeks of hard work that he'd put in to make the extensive personal history necessary for his operation was now completely useless. It would take months of sitting around waiting to get this fixed.

"General Beckman. Secure."

"Agent Black. Secure."

"What it is Bartowski? I'm late for a Joint Chiefs briefing." Beckman responded with her usual display of dismay at being bothered.

"What is it? Are you serious? You modified the mission profiles passport status. Honestly, why? Did you think I just needed a challenge? Because of your "upgrade" my mission has been set back likely a month or more." _Here I thought I could relax a little and get away from this crap. _

"If that's all you called to say Bartowski, I'm surprised. You sound like you have everything under control despite your, setback. Proceed with your mission. I'll inform you of the change that's now on all your passports when you return to the states and can access a up-tiered secure portal. I'm late. Call me when the mission is complete." Beckman's end of he line went dead.

_This is such crap. _

_Does she know this is a fake mission? She can't possibly know. _Sigh _It's like fate hate's me. What did I ever do to it? _Chuck moved back into the hallway after his quick conversation with the General. His 'mission' had been a contrived mission to 'observe' a high level North Korean intelligence office apparently on vacation in China. In reality he was simply creating a safe haven. Another in a series of safe houses created under the radar. The posturing with Beckman was necessary to ensure she didn't dig into what he was doing here. It had in fact worked entirely in his favor. With the Embassy running around trying their best not to get in the way of the 'mysterious and angry super agent' he was left to his own devises. Once again the Intersect would be useful. Understanding the myriad of dialects in the surrounding area was quite useful. The locals were highly appreciative to converse with the visitor in their native tongue.

Besides the opportunity to further his ever expanding network of exotic getaways, these 'missions' were an opportunity to be subversive and annoying to General Beckman. He didn't hate the poor woman, he just loathed her. Chuck didn't really have a hateful bone in his body, but something about that woman, excluding what she'd done to him and Sarah simply drove him freaking nuts. He had tried for so long to label it as her being a 'general' but after his exposure to many other forms of 'higher' leadership he realized she was just, well, a bitch.

______

_**0003.9 A.S.L.**_

_**South America**_

**1757.2 S** **6353.5 W**

Chuck landed gracefully, sliding his chute through an opening in the jungles trees. The black parachute undulating from it's brief use. _Damn CIA can't do their own dirty work. I was in the middle of a NICE climb up a NICE mountain in a NICE wilderness, on the OTHER side of the globe. Beckman SO owes me for this crap. Another mission in middle of nowhere and more souls to constantly berate me in my sleep. Awesome! _If his thoughts had a voice they would dripping in sarcasm.

Pulling the release tab on his parachute Chuck took hold of the strings anchoring the chute canopy to his back drawing them in and together into a bundle. He stuffed his favorite parachute back into the release pocket glad that it hadn't snagged on any of this cursed jungles tree branches. He quickly stuffed the chute and the pack into the mission bag hanging between his legs. Detaching the mission bag from between his legs he fished out the gear he required for the first leg of his mission. _This is just awesome. I go from sipping hot cocoa at twelve thousand feet to sipping malaria medicine spiked water a two thousand feet in less than six hours. Ah, the joys of being a damn super spy. _

The lead analyst in his midair briefing had explained that the agent on the ground had recently partially failed a psych profile and couldn't be counted on to finish the job. _Why on earth do you put a psych profile agent into a deep no extraction situation?! _The analyst had no good explanation for the situation and had pulled out the old fallback excuse. "_It wasn't up to him." "You'll have to talk to my boss..." Blah blah blah...no wonder you never made into field work, no back bone. _

______

_3 km North North East of 1757.2S 6353.5W_

Sarah moved into position above her target. The small circle of vehicles contained a small fire and five men in the various stages of drunk, sober, sleep and awake. Only one of the men seemed alert, however he seemed a bit fidgety. _New guy. _Sarah counted the targets below her. Four and a half. New Guy wasn't going to be a problem Sarah figured. She sat cat like on a bend of an old tree trunk her eyes black pools of concentration. She mentally checked her weapons as her hand strayed across her body confirming her mental inventory. _Weapons, check. _She flexed limbs check flex and strength of digits arms and legs. _Body, check. _She began to play out the scene that would momentarily play out twenty yards away.

A flash of black moved out from between the shadows just below her and paused head cocked to it's side, almost like it was letting her seen him. _How long was he there!? _It didn't stay put for more than a second. It moved quickly up to New Guy. Standing next to the man like he belonged there. Part night, part one of the guys. New guy suddenly jerked slightly, his mouth opened in shock in an attempt to call out and register the pain springing from his side. _That was my plan. _Flinching slightly considering joining the shadow in his game. _A game. _She had thought she'd seen the trace of a sardonic grin cross the shadows grease covered face. Sarah moved silently closer to her prey. She needed to confirm the kills the shadow saw ironically making for her to add to her own mission debriefing. She didn't intend on letting this unexpected visit leave without introducing himself.

The shadow was tall. _At least as tall as Chuck. _As she moved she caught a glimpse of the shadow again. This time his eyes met hers. They were black as nigh, the pupils completely dilated to allow as much light and detail in, hiding the true color of his eyes. The shadow nodded slightly in her direction before melting into the night. _Did he know I was here the whole time? _She slowly moved toward the inner side of the circle she noticed the men as they had been before the shadow had visit, except...they were all dead. _Impossible. He was only here for thirty seconds, tops. _Continuing cautiously forward towards the bodies of her targets she confirmed her suspicions constantly scanning the edge of the clearing for any sign of the ghost that had just visited her. She had planned on knives for the first two and the gun for the last three as pandemonium would have already ensued by that point. This eerily silent ending of five lives was unnerving, no unsettling. _Who was that? Why did he appear at the same time I did? The director was going to have to explain some things when she got back. _

_______

_One hour ago_

Chuck arrived just south of his target and silently set up his observation spot. He noted the shadow of the agent he was here to bail out perched across the clearing, _a woman. I'll have to leave her a note._ Chuck's distrust of his employers didn't rest solely in the his own chain of command. Anyone in Intelligence was likely spinning something, using and abusing it' assets at a whim. He wrote a quick note down on the waterproof paper he kept in his mission clothes. He set out around the clearing to deliver the note. Stopping momentarily he slipped into the circle of cars and added a little extra party favor to the coherent men's drinks. He cursed himself as he nearly lost his footing on an empty bottle. _Guess they've been at it for a while. Lucky me. _He moved along the edge of the northern most car and dispatched the sleeping man with a small cut to the jugular. His snores would cover the gurgling the noise emanating from his throat before he died in his sleep. He glanced up at the apparently distracted agent still perched in the tree oblivious to his movements. He couldn't blame her.

During his recent performance evaluation he'd infiltrated the CIA headquarters during a full Delta+ security lockdown, and placed a 'pron bomb' on the Director's desktop. No one even knew he'd completed his infiltration until they had given up and the Director had returned to his office. No doubt, to send a scathing letter chock full of political 'neener-neener' regarding his apparent failure. Only then as he signed onto his computer did the Director discover how poorly they'd done to stop Chuck's infiltration.

The light _not _gleaming off his favorite knife, he cleaned and re-sheathed it ensuring his sleeping target had indeed moved on to the next world as he watched his other targets drink to their deaths. Removing his fingers from the dead man's neck he started for the edge of the clearing again. After pausing once again assuring himself that the agent was unaware of his movements he began the painstaking trip up around and behind the agent. Psycho or not the agent wasn't going to be as easy to sneak up on as his normal targets. Special care would be needed to ensure she neither saw, heard or smelled his approach. When he had finally circled around his target and moved into position just behind her he stopped. _Holy crap. Someone needs a damn shower, _noting the perched agent's strong slipped the note into the leg pocket of the mock fatigue pants after slowly working open the buttoned enclosure and let himself drop silently down below her on the jungle floor. After waiting nearly twenty minutes for the drugs he previously put in place to take their effect on the men sitting within the ring of vehicles he moved though the grass in front of the agent, pausing once he knew he was in her sights. _No need for a startled agent shooting me in the back. _After he was sure she'd seen him he continued on to finish off his last target.

He didn't know why he liked standing next to his targets before ending them. Maybe it was some kind of twisted way of giving them a last moment. He held the agent as his last breath seeped out of the wound just above the second rib. When he was certain he was dead he slid into the center of the vehicles to ensure the rest of them had moved on. After quickly checking for pulses on the four men he moved through the light of the small fire as he reached the edge of the clearing, checking momentarily for the other agent. He noticed her silhouetted against the jungle light, apparently fixated on the dead men in the center of the vehicles. He caught her attention as he moved for the cover of the tree and nodded to her. _Glad to help Agent Psycho. Enjoy the rest of the night. Now...back to my vacation. I wonder who that was. _

_____

_The present_

Sarah moved away from the circle of cars in somewhat of a daze. Never in her eight years had she seen such a proficient hit. Not only had he been there when she arrived and remained unnoticed by her but he had taken out five targets while she was still processing his first movements. She bent down to check the laces on her right shoe. It felt loose. As she bent down she heard the crinkle of paper in pocket. It was then that she noticed that her pocket was unbuttoned. _I didn't leave you like that. _She used a small pen light to peer into her pocket, leery of what was in it. The only thing she saw was a piece of paper. After considering she pulled it out. Realizing that the shadow hadn't just been below her he'd been _right next to me. _Unfolding the piece of paper she read the cryptic message though the red filtered rays of the pen light.

"The Director doesn't trust you." The words weren't the shocking part. Even the fact it had made it's way into her pocket during the mission without her knowledge didn't much matter. It was the fact that it was written phonetically in the local tribes dialect and signed...

"-CB"

____

_A/N: FEAR NOT! As we return to the present, mostly, in the next chapter more puzzles will emerge! More CHARAH too! But wait! Review now and we'll DOUBLE the CHARAH. A Huge value for the price of a review! _


	5. Chapter 4

FATE

Chapter 4

A/N: SEVERE CHARAH WARNING IN EFFECT, proceed with caution. Otherwise, enjoy! This was originally MUCH longer. So the double Charah got put into chapter 5. It was just too long. It's definitely strong T ahead so keep that in mind. Thanks to **_Kroblues_** for the beta.

___________

_**Time stamp missing**_

_**Location data corrupted**_

_**Partial report**_

_Surveillance report corrupted from time stamp 1632 local time till 0832 local time.......partial file recovery transcript available...._

The morning sunlight spilt through the sheer curtains pulled mostly across the window and onto the bed sheets and across the bare skin of the goddess lying entangled between him and the mattress. He tentatively slid his fingers along the visible skin of the lithe form draped across him. Tracing unrecognizable patterns on her damp skin with his fingers, he noted with delight the perspiration of their night together had not fully dissipated, trapped in between their bodies. He lifted and shifted his hips slightly grazing against the intersection of her legs beginning his attempt to wake her in the most pleasurable way he could manage. He craned his head down as far as he could manage capturing her upper lips between his. Sucking lightly, he pulled it further in between his nibbling softly at the edges. Sensing her exit her slumber he shifted slowly further along bringing his arm around her waist. Placing his hand on the small of her back he pulled her hips up off the bed and up against him as he moved again to straddle her. He leaned his head back slowly releasing her from the extended and acrobatic kiss. As he slid his free hand up the inside of her leg she moaned slightly as he stopped just short of it's likely target. It stayed there clamped across her leg, his thumb brushing ever so lightly against her.

"Good Morning" he said, hovering as closely as he could above her without making contact.

She groaned and pulled him down against her. "You better have more than that planned. You leave me like that and I'm likely to use this knife in unpleasant ways." As she finished his eye caught the glint of a knife pressed gently against one his most prized body parts. Sliding slowly down her frame stopping just above her belly button as he began planting a slow and thorough trail of kisses south of the border. Pausing slightly, "I would dream of it. I'm leaving you there." He sprung off the bed as he finished his trail of kisses, smiling as widely as he could manage. The knife swinging slowly between his index finger and thumb.

A growl emanated from the bed as he dove for the doorway of the bathroom only just closing it in time. Glimpsing the flying form of a woman launching herself a from the bed at him.

"I hope you plan on living in there for the next year. You come out of there and your a dead man!" The woman's voice yelled through the door.

"Or, you could just join me in here. I think both of us could use a shower. I kind of stink after last night." The man issued in rebuttal.

The door opened slowly and she peeked her head through in time to catch one of the funniest sights she'd ever seen. Leg cocked across his body one hand desperately trying to cover his up his family jewels his other hand covering his face. Hs body cringed in anticipation of an inevitable beating. He looked through his hand to catch the sight of her practically balled up on the floor, fits of mirth racking her body, in an uncontrollable bout of laughter.

"Babe?"

She just continued to laugh. He looked a bit dejected; he had been looking forward to some quality shower time.

"Um, I'm going to set up breakfast." The man offered.

Suddenly recovering from her laughing fit and responded, "The hell with that. In the shower mister. I don't actually _need_ the knife, you know."

The grin returned quickly to his face, "Yes ma'am."

Disappearing behind the curtain of the shower, he yelped at the insanely cold water.

The laughing began again, until the curtains flew open and the jet of frigid water was directed towards her. A look of mock rage adorned her face as she jumped into the shower with him grasping at the controls as she wrapped her arms around his body, trapping him against the wall of the shower. The water temperature quickly returned to a more agreeable level as she reached for the shampoo spinning around and holding over her shoulder for the man to take.

"Wash" The woman demanded as he took the bottle from her.

He began to slowly massage soap through her hair mostly abandoning his task as he placed several kisses along her neck. The shampooing was quickly forgotten as she ground herself back against him rocking her hips up and down. Pausing a moment, she looked expectantly over her should at her lover waiting for something specific to happen. He only smiled as he grasped her waist, pulling himself into her.

He got his quality shower time......_corrupted file portion detected._

The Red Sun was setting as he boarded the plane. Looking back one more time at her he let the door close behind him as the Lear began moving towards the runway.

_.........partial file recover end._

Slamming shut the laptop the laptop cursing could be heard as a figure moved away from his desk. "Fucking Chinese crap tech..."

______

_**0001.2 A.S.L.**_

_**Vancouver, B.C.**_

_**Highway 99**_

Chuck was as usual, treating the local speed restrictions as loose and disregardable guidelines. However at this stage he was only begin held back by the physical limitations of his vehicle. Chuck took the Ferrari 599 GTB's twelve cylinder engine up to its rev limiter as he popped the clutch scooting the back end around just a little faster than the manufacturer had intended sending the beautiful machine into a well executed rear wheel slide, moving Chuck along with it as he skirted around a series of slower vehicles. The engine was singing to him as he shot quickly up a particularly straight section of road. Chuck preferred the simplicity of a standard stick shift but the carbon fiber paddle shifters mounted behind the wheel were too sexy too complain about. Dropping the car into six on the straight he was determined the find the advertised top speed of 205 mph, traffic be dammed. The engine's vocals now conducting a well orchestrated and constant scream. He was in such a heated state that not much besides a nuclear attack on his position would have slowed his progress. He had been skiing and his mind had wandered to Sarah's case files. _Sarah had been shot. _From the mission files it was apparent the incompetent local CIA team had left her hanging and she'd paid for it with a bullet to the leg in order to pull off some damned capture. At the realization he'd been mid run and had nearly taken out a group of skiers as suddenly barreled his way down the mountain. _Someone's head is going to roll for this one, and I know just who it's going to be._

_**Vancouver International Airport**_

Pulling up to the terminal, red and blue lights trying desperately to catch up to the gunmetal grey sports car that had eluded them for the last half hour. He left the still running Ferrari sitting at the departure terminal valet Chuck slowed his sprint to a trot as he pulled out his all access pass and slid through security toward the private jet departure area. He chartered the first flight that said they could get him into D.C. in less than three hours. The pilot was waiting in the cockpit as Chuck practically jumped into the fuselage of the small twin engine Lear.

"Evening sir, we should be off the ground in two minutes. I've already cleared it with the tower." The pilot said from the cockpit, the copilot pulling closed the cabin door. "We'll be in D.C. sometime after three A.M. their time. Enjoy the ride. It's likely to get a bit bumpy as we'll have the engines at one hundred percent."

Chuck nodded briefly to the copilot as he squeezed himself back into the vacant co-pilot seat. Chuck sat down and picked up the sat phone from its receiver in his captain's chair, simultaneously dialing a memorized number.

"Good evening director. Unsecured. Enjoy your last night as the Director of the CIA." Chuck dropped the phone back into it cradle as he finished delivering his rather cryptic message. He pulled out his iSat and keyed up a line to General Beckman. _She's going to come in handy tonight for once. _"Black. Secure."

"Beckman. Secure."

"How do you feel about screwing the current CIA director? I know he had a run in with a certain young lady that may or may not be related to you?"

"How did you...never mind. What is it this time Bartowski?"

"I've done an analysis of the currently running and recently concluded operations conducted during this new director's purview. There has been an unacceptable amount of collateral damage and some not so collateral damage that is personally unacceptable to me. I think with your help we can rid the intelligence community of him."

"Send me what you have. If it's enough I doubt he'll hold an office tomorrow. If you ever pull up my personal file again I'll redact Walker's files from the Intersect. I don't need a sanctioned hit to make your life hell Agent Bartowski. Next time call me at damn decent hour." Beckman ended the phone call as she finished speaking. Chuck was going to be in place to witness the disposal of the current CIA director. _You screw with the people I care for you screw with me. _

Chuck's plane landed ten minutes ahead of schedule. _Just enough time to 'run a physical security check' on the CIA headquarters. _Chuck was going to leave a little goodbye present for the nearly defunct director.

The note was simple.

"You screw around unnecessarily with Agent Walker's well being and this is what happens. Pass it along."

There was no greeting and no signature, just a clear concise message.

Chuck snuck back out of the building and headed back to the airport. He was going to finish his weekend in the mountain. Sarah was safe and should be for a while. _Someday I'll share all this with you, Sarah. You'll pretend to be incensed, I'll apologize. I can't stand to see you mad at me. Just come back to me when you can._

_**_______**_

_**0006.5 A.S.L.**_

_**Simi Valley, CA**_

_**Assumption Cemetery**_

"Colonel John Casey saved my life. Not just once, but day in and day out, for the better part of three years. One might consider that strange since when I met him on a roof of a sky scraper in Los Angeles, he was assigned to eliminate me.

Casey spent the better part of his life ensuring that the freedoms we now enjoy remained intact. He sacrificed his right to a 'normal' life so that we could have it instead. John Casey was a leader, a mentor, a savior and above all a patriot. It's no random event that brings us to Simi Valley, California. Most of us here are fully aware who Casey's hero was. So it should come to no surprise that the former president is interned not three miles from here.

You'd have to know Casey to get this next part, but the people who call him friend will agree, he lived by a code.

These are his life lessons:

1. Life isn't fair. Get over it!

2. Freedom isn't free, someone has to pay the price, and it might as well be you.

3. Things often get worse before they get worse.

4. No whining.

5. Take care of your own business.

6. Sometimes you just need to find your backbone to do the right thing.

7. People who do the right thing aren't heroes; they are just doing the right thing.

8. You are probably not entitled to any thing you didn't work for.

He was a soldier's soldier who would not like this part of the service. He was mostly modest, he really was, and he believed that the best soldier was the soldier who fought quietly for his country, not out of any Hollywood styled sense of patriotism but rather because it was an inherent duty and part of his obligation as a citizen living in this country.

John Casey was not just a hero, but a hero of mine. A friend. One of the saddest parts of soldiering is how many friends become heroes. I think I can safely speak for everyone, when I say we salute you Casey. You were the best kind of soldier. We'll miss you."

As Chuck finished he stumbled from his place at the head of closed casket as it sat ready to be lowered into the ground. He caught himself quickly, moving to his place off to the side. A preacher moved into the space vacated by Chuck as he settled in.

The preacher began, "We gather here today to give thanks for the life of Colonel John Casey, who at times shared his life with us. It is in his memory that we gather and for his life that we are thankful.

Eternal spirit, before whom generations rise and pass away, we find that even in the face of death, our words can be those of thanksgiving. We are thankful for one who shared his life with us...One for whom honor and duty were so important.... For the struggles of life, and for the triumph of character over trial, of courage over difficulty, of faith over sorrow, we give thanks. God grant us such strength in the memory of our friend that we might be thankful for the gift of life that is given to each of us, and in our hearts, may this loss be balanced by thanksgiving for the life that was shared with us. Amen.

So it is that we gather to commemorate the passing of one who was with us and is no more. We keep in our minds and hearts those memories of his life with us; and we commit his body to the ground and his spirit into the keeping of Almighty God."

There was no flag. No crying widow to console. Even the ones who were in attendance seemed irreverently tearless. Anyone watching would have cocked his head in wonderment. A heartfelt speech was given but one seemed all that sad. There were only a handful of people in attendance and they left in silence without words or gestures of condolence being exchanged between each other. Many to separate waiting cars, most of them not looking back before heading off to their respective destinations. Only one person lingered, helping the cemetery workers lower and then cover the casket. One other solitary figure watched the scene, sitting in her car, giving her old partner her own kind of farewell, unnoticed by the other attendees. If Casey could see the attendees he could have been proud. They were the veritable who's who of the intelligence community from the CIA, NSA, DEA, FBI, and the Air Force.

Back on the East coast a star was hung on a wall. The first of its kind, actually. An honor usually reserved solely for those who died during their service in the CIA. His was the first and likely the last to have a star hung from outside the agency.

Sarah had practically ordered the Director to have it hung. _After all Casey had spent several years working with the CIA._ It was only fitting. She went so far as threatening to put one up herself if it wasn't done officially. The Director who had blanched and dismissed it at first was finally convinced when one of Sarah's knives came to rest not inches from a very sensitive region of his lap.

Chuck finished helping the curators with the final shovelfuls of dirt now covering his once protector. He smiled slightly as the Intersect allowed him to review the fallen soldiers last hours. He had gone doing what he love most, gun play. He had taken a bullet to cover one of his men left vulnerable to enemy fire during a rather intense firefight with insurgents deep in the mountains of Afghanistan. Tough as ever he, according to the report, had lit up and begun smoking his victory cigar as his wounds took him under. _I guess you're not going to make it the ten year reunion, Casey. It's too bad. I'll miss you, you big insufferable teddy bear. _

_______

Sarah used every ounce of self restraint she had within her to remain in the car and not run into Chuck's arms. It was torture being _this close_ and not being able to approach him, talk to him, and let him hold her. She stopped her train of thought. It was a bit irreverent considering why she was there. She waited for an hour after she lost sight of Chuck. She moved slowly to the sight of John Casey's grave. Ensuring she was alone she approached the site. She knelt down next to grave, her knees pulled up to her chest. _I don't have a lot of friends Casey. You were a good partner, and an even better friend. One couldn't ask for more dedicated patriot. _Sarah would have said it aloud, but speaking feelings weren't exactly something she was good at, let alone talking out loud to a dead guy.

Sarah moved to her feet, her spy instincts alerted. She scanned the area as nonchalantly as possible, but came up empty. She moved to her car ensuring herself again that whatever had alerted her was a fluke. She pulled open the door to her car and let herself fall into her seat. Sighing deeply she put her head on the steering wheel, her hands gripping it on either side of her head as it rested there. After a moment she gathered herself together and went to turn on the ignition. She realized she left her keys in her pocket and reached in to grab them. Next to her keys was a piece of paper. _Not this again. _

She pulled out the contents of her pocket and separated the note from her keys. Sticking the key into the ignition she started up the car and pulled away from the curb. She placed the note on steering wheel and unfolded it. It was an address of sorts.

"PSC 46 Box 36"

That was all it said. She recognized the format from several packages that she had received after going through the military mail system during her time overseas. Sarah wondered if it was the "-CB" that had so stealthily left her a note last time. Part of Sarah was angry at this mystery note leaver, and part was intrigued by the more than apparent skills of stealth this person possessed. He or she had snuck up on her, twice. Both times she had been fully alert. To say her pride was a bit damaged would be an understatement. Parts of her may have been conflicted but all of her hoped it was Chuck. If it was, the rest truly didn't matter.

_____

Chuck watched from a distance as Sarah's car pulled out from the curb. He had almost given himself away when he'd seen a look of real anguish on Sarah's face as she sat next to Casey's grave. Chuck had moved forward suddenly, no doubt almost giving himself away. It broke his heart to see her like that and not be able to comfort her. A silent tear fell down his face. He had fought internally with himself for the past hour on whether to just go out and meet her. In the end his overly developed sense of right and wrong had won out. He had sworn not to meet with her and he would keep his promise. No matter how much he wanted to speak with her. A few years ago he would have simply broken the rules and gone rushing out to meet her. But time is a teacher of many things and one thing he had learned was that when he went against the rules bad things invariably happened. Since his and her happiness relied on bad things not happening between them, he would simply wait. Of course, that didn't mean they could talk to each other from a great distance.

His father had been right, he was a better engineer than him and great things were in his destiny. Chuck had spent nearly three years perfecting his latest project. The one point six million bit encrypted cell phone waiting for her was one of two. The biometrics alone would keep even the most determined hacker out of the phones system. On top of that, Chuck's encryption was decades ahead of the latest government anti-intrusion methods, and any conversation had on it was without a doubt as secure as could be imagined. On top of everything else the phone had the latest in bug and listening device jamming onboard and would mask even the most sophisticated listening devices. After Sarah's attempts at contacting him through code he was compelled to make something more viable. The codes she was using were, unfortunately rather rudimentary and if intercepted would be broken in minutes by the egg heads at NSA. Chuck had finally worked around the routing protocols embedded in the text messages and had found the source number. He had initially considered sending her something personal but sighting his earlier concerns he was able to dissuade himself and had faked a rebuking reply from the NSA offices. He made sure the NSA or CIA would never catch wind of it. It wouldn't do to get Sarah in trouble. He was uncomfortable with the obvious consternation and worry it would no doubt cause her, but it had been the safest way, and above all Sarah's safety was his concern.

Chuck checked his surroundings again. It was an old habit. One he wished he didn't have. He donned his helmet and straddled his new ride. After returning to L.A. he'd needed a new one. The old one had a certain notoriety that he didn't need. It had been a bit of a challenge to find the right one. The highly customized 2006 Ducati 999R was, in Chuck's opinion, the pinnacle of Italian ingenuity and awesomeness. It was more Carbon fiber than anything else. 'Custom' didn't begin to explain this bike. He'd have to tone it down now. Having such a distinct ride would make it harder to evade the local blokes. Starting the bike up Chuck enjoyed for a second the deep growl of the exotic twin and tight organized clatter of the rather unique dry clutch spinning in its socket waiting patiently to spring the waiting cycle into action.

Dropping the bike into gear Chuck grinned again, it felt like he was returning to some of his past. _Before the dark years...well they're still dark without her. _Chuck moved into traffic about a block or so behind his target. Unable to let the sight of her go he decided, however unfair, that he would spend some, albeit one-sided, time with his Sarah. Moving through traffic he followed her to her hotel. He had kind of hoped she was staying the night, but minutes later she was back in her car, obviously on her way to somewhere in a hurry. He thought maybe she was rushing off on a last minute mission or simply returning to whatever mission she may currently be on. Either way, he'd know in a week or so. He was scheduled for an update. It was the clinching move in his gambit to finally rid himself of the 'missions'. Continuing with the Intersect updates until he either was able to make a standalone Intersect or he was unable to recall the information anymore. _Bryce, albeit with the best intentions, really did screw me for life. 'You're a hero' blah, blah, blah... I fell for that one hook, line and sinker. _

Chuck couldn't contain his curiosity; he wanted to know where she was headed. He was due for a vacation and he'd decided he would accompany Sarah where ever she was headed. _Probably somewhere exotic, knowing the new, new Director. _It was time again to let the Intersect work for him.

Chuck hadn't been a good boy recently. At about the third year mark of the dark years as Chuck had now coined them Chuck had finally managed to add write access into the Intersect uploads. After rigging up a way for a computer to read his neural patterns, he'd created a way for his file connections and thoughts to be turned into returned updates for banks of analysts to waste days poring over. Chuck had decided on the project during one of trips after becoming incensed with the General obsessive need for instant 'mission reports'. While using his 'skills' to kill was the worst part of his life, the aftershocks brought on by reliving it for Beckman was a close second. If he could avoid any portion of time interacting with that illustrious and demanding midget he would do just about anything to get to that place.

Moving again into traffic he tempted fate and pulled up alongside Sarah's car revving the throttle up a bit. It was purely a testosterone driven move and was certainly ill advised. Lucky for Chuck it was enough out of character than Sarah didn't pick up on it. Chuck wasn't looking for attention or even a reaction. He just needed to connect with her, somehow. He accelerated off the line and faded to the side traffic toward the airport. He'd ensure she was still headed that way through his rear camera. Chuck resisted the urge to show off again and moved into position in short term parking, grateful that motorcycles were able to park just about anywhere. The rental lot was all the way in long term parking but he wasn't going to take any chances. Chuck broke into a jog from the parking structure to the main terminal and headed for the security desk there was no way to know whether she was staying domestic or going global.

Chuck was patient with the Airport security agent, it wasn't every day that someone threw a badge with a bunch of fancy words on it in his face and he knew he was just doing his job. Despite that, Chuck was eager to get in the booth. He didn't want to miss his chance to relocate Sarah. The agent came back with his badge in hand; obviously apprehensive for holding Chuck up with his desire to ensure his job remained intact.

"Geez, I'm sorry..." The security guard glanced again at the badge. "Mr. Carmichael. I didn't mean to impede an investigation; I've just never seen that kind of badge before. I'm sorry again, Mr. Carmichael, please come in and do what you do. I'm going to grab some coffee, you want some?"

Chuck laughed a small laugh and patted the guards back in a friendly gesture. "It's completely fine, dude. I'd love some coffee. Don't worry; I'd have done exactly what you did in your shoes. I'll take it with cream." As Chuck finished his response he moved into the security room. Apparently they had been informed of his arrival as they were seemingly waiting for his command. Chuck noted this; he'd only used his badge once and was a bit taken back by the reception he was being treated to. _So this is what it's like to be "an agent"... _Recovering from his moment of revelry he kicked into action. "OK, people this is a national security matter, detail _are _classified as you'd expect. I have a person of interest. I need to know where she is and track her progress. I want to know who she talks to, bumps into and gives a second glance to. She should be unmolested and left completely alone. No one approaches or talks to the subject. Now, who's got a terminal with upload capability?

"Uh, sir, that's me."

"Good." Chuck moved to the terminal and uploaded several profile pictures of Sarah into the system.

"Okay, facial recognition should pick her up soon. She was last seen in the long term parking headed this way. Do we have the shuttle video feeds available?"

"Yes, sir, I'm pulling them up now. Please, look at the screens to the left. Chuck spent the next few seconds scanning the dozens of feeds now scrolling through the large set of screens on the surveillance wall. "There." Exclaimed one of the security guards, pointing at one of the lower feeds on the screen.

"Good work, now we just track her through the terminal. I don't need to know her name so don't bring it up. Just inform me of her destination upon arrival and anyone she interacts with.

You with the command screen. Be aware that when this is over I'm going to personally supervise the erasure of this footage from your records."

"Yes, sir. Will do." Responded the obviously senior technician.

"All right, I'm going to step out for a second..." Chuck stopped mid sentence, his face a mixture of ghost and dismay.

"Um, everyone stop. Did you know Osama bin Laden was in terminal 3?" _Now that's truly funny, international terrorists use Horizon Air. That's just freaking hilarious. _"All right, obviously this trumps my previous target. We'll leave one person on the blonde everyone else focus on the grey haired hunchback ordering a mocha-frap at the Starbucks. I've got some phone calls to make."

Chuck moved out of the surveillance room and placed a call to his least favorite person. _Of all the airports and of all the times..._

"_Beckman. Secure."_

"Black. Secure"

"Bartowski, this had better be good. I'm rather busy at the moment."

"Oh this is good trust me, but...I've got a condition." Chuck waited for a moment for effect before continuing. "I've got a certain individual under surveillance that's, shall we say, of great interest to the U.S. government. I'm not going to help however, unless you meet my terms, and believe me, you screw this one away and you'll have more than your job to worry about."

"Mr. Bartowski, are saying that you are going to withhold information from your employer at what seems like the peril of the public's safety?"

"Exactly, Ms. Beckman. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"OK, Bartowski, go ahead, try me."

"I'm requiring that the asinine restriction of my contact with a CIA agent Sarah Walker be lifted on both ends. I'll wait for confirmation. Oh, to sweeten the deal I'm sending you the identification of my current target." Chuck smiled to himself, for his rather ingenious off the cuff plan. Pulling out his phone he texted one line of text to Beckman's personal cell phone. _A number he wasn't supposed to know. Hrmf..that'll piss her off. _

Chuck held the phone to his ear as he moved from the hallway back into the surveillance room. After nodding to the technician in charge and being directed to the screens currently following their mark he let his gaze direct toward the lone screen following the progress of his favorite blonde. _Okay, blonde aside, his favorite thing of all. _

"Mr. Bartowski....Mr. Bartowski are you there?!"

"I'm here, Ms. Beckman, what's the good news?" Chuck said, using the 'Ms.' for emphasis, highlighting what would surely be her new title if she screwed this up.

"I'm going to acquiesce to your _request, _Mr. Bartowski, but...only if you are successful in bringing your target. If you screw this up, I'm going to burn your world to the ground."

"That's awful _nice_ of you General Beckman, but you and I both know that burning me would be the end of, well, everything you care about. This has come to a head. I'm no longer going to take you crap. I will continue to uphold my part of the bargain as I said I would, but I'm going to dictate my own terms. You created me, now you have to deal with me."

"Just bring me the target, and this will work out. We'll go from there." Beckman responded uncharacteristically full of apprehension.

"Black. Out." Chuck spoke into the receiver before pulling the phone from his ear and ending the call. _For once, I'm ending the conversation, you self righteous bitch. _

"All right, what's your name?" Chuck directed at the senior tech.

"Lawrence, sir, Lawrence" The tech replied. "The target is still holding at the coffee shop."

"Good job Lawrence, I want to be sure. Get me a many up close shots as you can and get me a pair of strike teams on hold. My teams may not be able to get here in time to apprehend." Chuck said as he again moved toward the door. "I'm going to make a few passes myself to be sure of our target. I'll contact you soon." Chuck said as he reached the door. "Do you have a radio or something for me to communicate with you on?"

"Uh yeah, and if you don't mind I've got an armed man to go with you." Offered Lawrence as he handed Chuck a rather sophisticated looking radio.

"Just press to talk? Chuck asked in an attempt at humor.

Lawrence laughed shortly, catching himself, mid laugh apparently embarrassed at his outburst.

"I'm going to be all right, Lawrence, this is my job." Chuck said revealing a rather imposing weapon under his coat.

Only Chuck knew it was just for show. Not once in his entire 'career', if you could call it that, had he fired a gun at someone. He was solely attracted to knives entirely dismissing firearms except as a final stop gap between him and death. He didn't reveal the multiple knives concealed around his body. Ceramic of course, for travel purposes. They didn't fly as well due to the lightness but they did the job if you knew how to handle them. Chuck figured if he was going to be forced to take lives he do it in a personal way.

"Status check, Lawrence. I need info." Chuck said as keyed up the radio. Moving though the terminal toward Osama's last known location.

The radio crackled to life. "Uh, sir he's sitting across from the cafe drinking. One of the guys up here thinks there's someone else watching him. Young guy still at the cafe with the beard." The radio informed him.

"Roger. Feed me updates on any movements of our friends, don't wait for my requests. I'm still out at least five minutes. What's the status on my assault team?" Chuck replied moving quickly through the next terminal. _Here we go._

"They are in position, sir, holding in the adjacent hallway waiting for your signal." The radio responded again.

Chuck moved into position a minute early. Chuck had already learned by way of the Intersect the complete operations of the radio he was holding and switch channels over to the strike team. "Strike team this is the agent in charge. Do you copy?"

The radio scrambled into secure mode squawking a bit in the process. "Sir, this is Team Leader of Alpha squad standing by."

"Copy. Are you briefed on your target?" Chuck asked.

"That's an affirmative AIC, been eavesdropping on your channel. Hope you don't mind. Out."

Moving into position behind his target Chuck checked over his target much closer, searching for any telltale signs of traps or explosives. He didn't see anything obvious but he felt something was off about his not so inconspicuous observer sitting, still, across the way in the cafe. _That boy could use a few lessons in stealth._

Moving back again he notified the surveillance room that they should secure the public entrances, people should be allowed and encouraged to leave but no one was to get in. Lawrence dutifully began arranging it and notified Chuck that the blocks were in place only a few minutes later. _Efficient bastards, aren't they?_

Not satisfied with the possible level of collateral damage Chuck wracked his brain for a way to rid the area of more or better yet, all the innocents. Moving around the terminal Chuck began bumping into people and generally making an ass of himself. _If I can't make them leave I'll make him leave. _Moving his attention towards bin Laden, he had to play this carefully. Too much and he cause too much of a scene. Enough and he could get this end well. Chuck sat down next to Osama and breathed heavily on the old man. Chuck had swished a mouthful of vodka on his way to his target. The man was obviously perturbed and shifted his weight in the chair away from Chuck and continued his attempt to ignore what appeared to be a highly inebriated man. The continual bantering Chuck was laying on bin Laden was having the desired effect and Chuck keyed the radio in his pocket to have an airport official to intervene on his behalf.

Addressing Chuck the official attempted to intervene. "Sir, sir, could you come with me please? We have a nicer area for you to wait in."

Chuck dismissed the official with a grunt, "I'm...fiiine right here, talking with my new friend." He poked Osama in the ribs and drew him into a sideways hug. "See..officcccer? Friends." Chuck continued, wagging his finger between them. Osama was looking slightly sick and highly uncomfortable at the last actions of his "new friend", his eyes pleading now with the official standing in front of him.

"Well, sir I think your friends flight is here and he needs to leave." The official said, playing it perfectly. Looking at Osama, noting his obvious distress at the physical proximity of the inebriated man. "Sir, let me escort you to your plane." Indicating to the older man that he should follow him elsewhere. bin Laden was all too happy to follow the man away from Chuck and trailed quickly behind the airport official as he led them away.

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Let me show you to the executive waiting area. The drunks in there are well behaved, or at least they keep to themselves."

Osama nodded in agreement and continued to follow the official into the private elevator to the executive waiting area, cleared of all its guest temporarily of course. The assault teams had been redirected to the flanks of the room and were waiting again for the go code.

Without breaking character he moved over to the not so subtle overwatch, who was clearly a bit panicked as his charge was whisked away. Chuck moved up next to him and slid a sticky film against the man's arm. Seconds later he was fast asleep on the table as Chuck removed the tape. Signaling a waiting security guard team they moved over to Chuck and took charge of the man. Searching quickly for any surprises and finding nothing they picked up the unconscious man headed for the holding cell next to Osama's. The old man didn't put up a fight. He after all he was quite old and appeared to be terminally sick. Chuck smiled as he received the update on the duo's new digs. Satisfied with the outcome and wholly relieved that nothing extreme had come down he moved back to the surveillance center.

Chuck smiled to himself. There was more to this than everyone else realized. He was going to be with his Sarah. Chuck couldn't care less about some old man and his nephew getting captured. If it bought him his freedom to be with Sarah he'd do it again and another thousand times after that. _Sarah! _Chuck broke into a dead run. He had to catch her before she left to wherever she was headed. Chuck burst into the control room and stopped short. The occupants burst into an enthusiastic volley of applause and whoops. They surrounded Chuck in a circle of congratulatory pats and bumps. Chuck smiled wanly trying to show the proper level of enthusiasm of and thanks for the show of thanks. Chuck began inching towards the monitor that was tracking Sarah. The tech not present at the station, Chuck sat down at the terminal signaling with his hand for a pause in the attention. Remembering the agents indicated status they relegated themselves back to their stations.

"Really, thanks guys, but much of the credit goes to you guys. You did a good job. Now, I still have a very important mission underway and I still need your help with that." Chuck said standing up from the terminal when he didn't see Sarah's figure on it.

"Oh, right, I got it right here sir." Lawrence said over the still simmering din emanating from the group of elated techs. "Uh, she moved through terminal four straight to the gate and boarded flight AA 169. It's a 777 American Airlines plane headed for Tokyo. According to Marks over there" Lawrence pointed at the young tech who had been monitoring the single terminal, "According to his notes, she talked only to the desk clerk, a security official who, let her through the side gate and moved straight to the gate." I've queued up all the footage and the notes from the surveillance and they are ready for deletion at your discretion."

"Well, I must say this was all done very professionally. You guys make the local PD look like amateurs. Honestly, it was quite refreshing. I'm sure this is going to highly promotion worthy for you guys. In fact, I'd like you guys to take the standing government reward, what is it like 10 million dollars?" Chuck finished. The last line had the desired effect. The room had become silent with several of the men's jaws extended as far as they could go.

Chuck laughed as he plugged a thumb drive into Lawrence's terminal. "It'll be in my report. I'll catch you on the flip side!" pressing a series of buttons on the consoles keypad the screen went through a series of changes before returning to its original state. Chuck pulled out the thumb drive, stood erect, saluted the men in the room, and practically evaporated out of the room.

_I haven't been to Tokyo in a while._

______

A/N: Thanks for reading, your one of the 3 or 4 who still are. Please review and let me know what YOU think.


	6. Chapter 5

FATE

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm trying to keep the quality up and not get ahead of myself. Thanks for all the reviews everyone left so far, and please keep letting me know how I'm doing. I enjoy all your reviews. I try to respond to everyone who has a log in, who says more than "update soon please". With that in mind please at least mildly enjoy the next chapter. Sorry Charah shippers but you're time is coming. I tried to get some Chuck/Sarah in this chapter but it just didn't fit. It was getting pretty long as it is. Thanks to KROBLUES for beta-ing for me. Mistakes are still mine.

____________

_**0005.5 A.S.L.**_

_**Los Angeles**_

_**CIA Special Training Station**_

Chuck yawned as he shuffled himself to the door of secure building, the bulletproof door looming in front of him ominously. Chuck patted himself down franticly and cursed at himself. _Damn it, left my badge in the car again. Sigh..._ Chuck turned around and headed out to the parking lot, glad again that his parking spot was, in fact, right next to the entrance to the building. Snagging his badge from the visor where he'd left it Chuck extricated himself from the car in time to almost bump into one the agents, trip over his own feet and as he began falling to the ground he inadvertently grabbed onto the agent, burying his face in her skirt and knocking her onto the ground with him in the process. Chuck turned several shades of red as he did his best to extricate himself from the poor girls lap and help her to her feet.

"Um, I oh so very sorry about that...uh, yeah." Chuck muttered as quickly as possible. _More awesomeness from the eternally coordinated Chuck. Why doesn't the Intersect fix _this_?_

"That's OK sir. It's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." The agent said. _Cause I was staring at your cute ass._ "I'll just get going inside then."

"Sorry again, uh, I don't know your name, I'm sorry." Chuck said, rambling and embarrassed.

"Lisa. Agent Lisa Anderson. Don't feel bad, I just got here last week. I haven't classed up yet so I don't know anybody. So you didn't forget it." Lisa said, smiling widely. _I hope he's in my class...I hope he's in my class... _She chanted in her mind, taking in the sight of the tall handsome man in front of her.

"So, Agent Lisa Anderson what are you here for?" Chuck asked her as they walked into the CIA training center. Chuck put his access badge carefully away after using to finally gain access to the building, noting mentally which pocket it was in now. _Oh, of course the hot blonde I just fell on is called Lisa... what else would her name be?! _Chuck's mind stated to himself incredulously.

"Oh… um… master level stealth and infiltration, Seduction level two and advanced counter-surveillance" Lisa said, kicking herself for stuttering in front of the cute brown eyed agent.

"Well, Agent Lisa Anderson, I guess you'll be seeing a lot of me then." Chuck said, pausing.

_Oh, yeah! I'm so in._

"I'm Instructor Carmichael. You're in _all_ of my classes." Chuck continued, "At least we know you've got stealth down." Chuck finished speaking with a grin on his face.

_Shit. Not in._

"That's...great." Lisa said, recovering as quickly as she could from her disappointment. "I'm not even in class yet and I'm already falling down on the job."

"Uh, you're going to have to work on your puns." Chuck said laughing a little at the early morning attempt at humor. "Come on, I'll let you into the classroom. I have to go to my office before class starts, so don't let anyone else fall for you, I mean, on you." Chuck said, surprised with himself that he was a little flustered. _Dear god, it's just her middle name, get over it already._

Chuck left the poor girl at the class room and made his way to his office. Once again, it was time for his morning routine of headaches. It had been a week since he'd been forced to come to the office. Thankfully most of the training he gave didn't require him to be in the office. The break in classes and random missions had let him get away long enough to make a short trip to Hawaii and visit Morgan, who surprisingly was still pursuing his dream of being a Benihana's hibachi chef. It had been refreshing to spend a couple of days just vegging out and eating Japanese BBQ, though at this point it would be a while before he could bring himself to eat any more of it. The only downside to the trip was the constant blubbering from Morgan about screwing things up with Anna.

Opening his office and pulling himself into his chair Chuck slipped his access card into the card reader, activating his computer console. Chuck sighed as he saw the number of emails he had to work through. Chuck didn't begrudge the work. He preferred it immensely to the alternative of field missions. However, one thing Intersect 2.0 or any of its later sub-versions had failed to fix was the headache that followed every flash. The scary part was there were one hundred and forty-five potential headaches waiting from him in his inbox. Sorting through the emails and opening the safe ones Chuck was able to eliminate about half of them without flashing. Not wanting to push his luck that morning Chuck logged out and headed for the classroom. He'd save the flashing for later.

Standing up from his desk Chuck stretched, and headed for the classroom. He peaked in the door and noticed Agent Anderson was still the only student to arrive. Chuck, still recovering from the morning's incident, decided to hit the break room for a coffee. He _was _feeling a little sluggish, having for some reason he couldn't think of, skipped his morning run to Starbucks. _It's going to be a really loooong three months._

Returning to the classroom with a pair of Coffee mugs and every available type of sugar and cream stuffed in his shirt pocket, Chuck moved over to Agent Anderson.

"Right, so, I..uh, didn't know how you like your coffee so I brought, well, all the options we had." Chuck said as he handed her a cup. Reaching into this shirt pocket he fished out the assorted sugars and creams and held them out for her to choose. She selected two creamers and smiled up at him from her seat. Chuck tossed the remaining items onto his desk at the front of the classroom.

"Thanks Instructor Carmichael, I forgot to get some this morning, and you kind of locked me in here." Lisa said, as she added her creamer to her coffee.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry Agent Anderson, I'm a little out of it today. It's unlocked now feel free to wonder the halls now." Chuck responded apologetically.

"So what's the policy regarding Instructor / Student relationships around here?" Lisa asked deciding to go for broke.

"Oh, there's no rules like that here. This isn't the Farm, Agent Anderson. Although I think unless you're into girl on girl you're going to be out of luck. I'm the only male Instructor here." Chuck responded innocently, obviously missing her point.

"Oh look, the rest of the class is starting to arrive now. Let's get started shall we." Chuck said as he moved to the front of the class.

_______

_**0005.6 A.S.L.**_

_**Los Angeles**_

_**CIA Special Training Center**_

Chuck sat at the edge of the gymnasium mentally noting the progress of the students as they moved around the track. Finding himself staring at a certain agent's backside several times he decided to leave the PT supervision to another instructor. Chuck looked around and smiled. _Perfect._

"Instructor Wu, I need some lunch. You want something from the deli?"

"Chuck, you call me _Instructor _Wu one more time and I'll kick your scrawny ass. My name is Anna, and for crying out loud, when are you going to learn? Students are like servants. Observe." Spinning around and looking around the gym she located her prey.

"Anderson. Martin. Get over here." Wu shouted. The two agents skidded to a stop and sprinted over to Anna, a slight look of fear in the two students' eyes.

"Uh, Agent in training Anderson, reporting." Anderson said as she snapped to attention in front of Anna. "Agent in training Martin reporting." Agent Martin said parroting agent Anderson as she finished.

"Kinda slow on the response don't ya think agents?" Wu challenged, her hands on her hips menacingly. Both agents were about to respond when Anna cut them off, mid thought. "Never mind, I think that's my answer. Now, we haven't had lunch yet. Chuck what were you thinking of having?" shifting her gaze to Chuck, who was wearing a smirk on his face as he watched Anna interact with the "Agents in Training" _Man, she REALLY takes this seriously... _

Deciding to play along, _no need to undermine her 'authority' over a sandwich,_ Chuck spoke up, "I'll take a Chuck."

Anna snarked, and both agents stared, with slightly incredulous looks on their faces. "I'll need it before..." Chuck glanced at his watch, "...noon. Instructor Wu what sounds good to you?" Chuck said, his grin now in full force as he turned toward Anna.

Anna stood looking at Chuck, apparently in thought. "I'm thinking, noodles, and a Morgan special" pausing before she continued noting the slight panic now seeping form the two agents, "That's Sizzling shrimp for those of you who _haven't_ been paying attention at lunch." Disdain present in her last words, at the lack of observation of her charges.

Both agents audibly sighed, thanking the gods they didn't have to figure out what a "Morgan Special" was. Question was, where the hell do you get it _from._

"I'm thinking I'd like my lunch by noon as well. We'll be at the beach. I suggest you get moving. I'll be thinking of what happens if you're late or wrong while you...seriously?! You're still here!" Anna said, the incredulity quite evident in her tone. Anderson and Martin sprinted off.

"You shouldn't be staring at the students' asses, Chuck. I catch you cheating on Sarah and you won't know what hit you."

Chuck flushed bright red at being caught. "You know I'd never do anything like that Anna. Don't you worry."

Changing the subject as quickly as he could "You know you're a natural at this, Anna_,_ you should have been a Marine drill instructor." Chuck said_._

"Oh please, Marines are a bunch of pussies." Anna said with disdain. A passing student laughed at her remark as he ran by.

Anna stalked off toward him, "Oh you think something's funny do you?! The wall, Now." Agent in Training Harris blanched like he'd been asked to cut off his own leg, and ran for The Wall.

_______

Lisa was thinking hard as she left the building. Trying to think of where she'd seen Chuck's "chuck" before. Noticing Martin was falling behind she admonished him. "Let's go Martin, I'm not going to fall prey to one of Instructor Wu's evil plans. Sizzling Shrimp is easy. There's a place down in China Town. It's in the window. You'll see it. The beach they're talking about is by the Santa Monica Pier. I'll meet you there. Now move it."

Lisa suddenly had an idea; she stopped in her tracks and ran back into the building. _Please let Instructor Carmichael be alone. _Lisa quickly found him, running headlong into his arms. This time Chuck was ready for her as he wasn't bent over the door or his car this time. Sliding slightly to the side and gripping Lisa by her arms he brought her up against his side, saving her from bouncing to the floor.

"You know, someone might think you're doing this on purpose, this running into me thing." Chuck said.

"Um..." Lisa said mumbling under her breath._ Damn it, why is so damn charming. _

"So, Instructor Wu didn't say how I'm to figure out what a 'Chuck' is, so I thought I'd just ask you." Lisa tried.

"Well, points for thinking out of the box. But I'll do one better, come on I'll show you." Turning Lisa towards the door as he prodded her toward it, Chuck stopped a serious look on his face. "Provided Instructor Wu never hears anything about this. I'm sure she'd kick my ass right along with yours, if she found out."

Lisa smiled. "Not a word." _Finally I get him alone. It only took three freaking weeks._

Chuck kept them engaged in lively, innocent discussion while he drove them to his old haunt.

Lisa's eyes widened. _Oh, duh. "_Lou's. I knew that. I've had one before. I totally forgot."

"You've been to Lou's? Why were you way over here in this corner of Burbank?"

Lisa paused. _Oh god. He can't know I'm trying to figure out his past. _"Oh, uh well. I got lost coming back to the school house and I was hungry. I saw the sandwich shop sign from the road. The Chuck sounded perfect. Some creepy Indian guy in a Buymore uniform ordered it before me but it sounded good so I tried it. It wasn't on the menu so I asked the girl behind the counter what it was. I get the feeling she almost didn't want to tell me. It was weird... _Holy crap._ You're Chuck... the sandwich was named after you? Instructor Wu calls you..."

"Yeah, we're going to keep that on the down low, got it?" Chuck said interrupting Agent Anderson's ramble. "A turkey, muenster and egg bread sandwich. You should try you're Chuck hot, they're way better that way." Chuck offered, again his unintended innuendo escaping him.

"I will." Lisa said, smoldering in her seat. Jesus I haven't wanted anything more than that in ages. Hot Chuck...mmm.

"Uh, agent Lisa? Earth to Anderson." Lisa realized she was staring at him and quickly looked away. "Do I have something on my face?" Chuck said, maneuvering for a view of his face in the rear view mirror, as he put the car in park, looking for the phantom blemish.

"No. I'm sorry. Let's get you that sandwich. Agent Martin is going to freak if we don't show up there." Lisa offered hoping to distract Chuck from her more than obvious gazing.

"Let's" Chuck said simply and extracted himself from his car, trotting around the car and opening the door for Lisa.

Lisa offered a big smile and a, "Thanks" as he helped her out onto the sidewalk. They moved into the sandwich shop. No sooner had he entered the eyes of certain sandwich shop owner lit up.

"Chuck!" Lou squealed before schooling herself, noticing the blonde coming in with him, "I thought I told you to go elsewhere for your sandwiches."

"What?! You've never enforced that ban before." Chuck pleaded.

"Yeah, well you've never brought a date before. I thought you came to see me? Are you telling me it was just for the sandwich all this time? Take a number Chuck. Like everyone else." Lou said, a serious look on her face.

Chuck smiled slightly as he remembered the last time he had to do that and snagged a number from the red dispenser, directing Lisa to a seat along the wall. "There's nothing to do but wait." He said shrugging his shoulders as he slumped into a chair, next to Lisa.

Lisa sat next to Chuck enjoying to small amount of contact the closeness was allowing. Lisa was contemplating whether she liked or dislike Lou. On one hand they obviously had a history together that Lisa didn't, but she was obviously threatened by Lisa's presence with Chuck. She had also inadvertently revealed a small but significant fact; Chuck didn't normally bring anyone or at least any girls with him to the sandwich shop. And he offered to take me here. Score.

If Chuck hadn't been completely oblivious to Lisa's attraction to him, he could be considered borderline cruel for his following statement.

"You know, this is the first time I've even shared a Chuck with someone besides Lou."

Lisa froze in her seat. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Speak damn it. Say something you silly girl. "Well, thank you Instructor Chuck, for sharing."

"No problem." Chuck flashed her a big smile. Not a Sarah smile but close. "Just don't ask for the imported salami. Trust me."

"I'm not much for salami anyway." Lisa replied.

"Fifty-six"

Chuck jumped up. "That's me Lou. Fifty-six." Chuck nearly shouted, offering the brunette his little number tab. "Two Chuck's please, hot."

"There's only one hot Chuck I know of, but two it is." Lou offered back as she moved around behind the counter preparing the sandwiches.

Chuck smiled then stopped. His neck and then his face began turning several shades of red as he snuck a sly glance back at Lisa. Oh dear God. Ellie is right. I'm just really, really dumb when it comes to women. He realized the very obvious way that Lisa was staring at his back side and the unconscious flirting he had been laying on the poor girl. I've been inadvertently leading Agent Anderson on. I'm an Idiot.

Leaning on the counter, Chuck watched Lou finish up the sandwiches. When she was done he moved over to the register and waited for Lou to bag up the sandwiches. Lou handed him the sandwiches.

"I let it go this time. But next time you cheat on me and bring another woman into my shop, amnesty is over, Chuck. Got it?" Lou said, the flirtatious mirth dripping off her words. "I miss you Chuck. You don't stop by enough. Now make yourself scarce and take the tramp with you."

"Thanks Lou. You're the best." Chuck said as he leaned over and placed a peck on Lou's cheek. Lou blushed slightly as he stood back up. "I'll stop by more often."

"Alone, Chuck. Alone." Lou responded, as he headed for the door with Lisa in tow.

As they made their way to the car Lisa spoke up, "So, are all the girls in L.A. in love with you?"

Chuck laughed politely, he seen this coming, "No, I don't think so. I used to work around here. I dated a chick in that store over there, too. Actually, it used to be an Orange Orange. It was good times. Lots of.....yogurt."

Lisa gave his a questioning look at the last line, knowing he was changing something from what he was going to say. She was expecting a response but he didn't offer one and she let it drop.

Chuck fired up the car and pulled it out and into traffic. Chuck's driving style allowed them to arrive a few minutes earlier than the dead line, and with his passenger white knuckled. "Holy crap Instructor, you can really drive."

Chuck just grinned at his passenger and hopped out of his car. Chuck and Lisa found and empty bench and sat down. Handing Chuck his sandwich, Lisa pulled hers out and bit into it. "Mmm, this really is better hot!" Lisa said, dirty, dirty thoughts running though her head.

"Oh, look, there's Agent Martin. Oh that sucks for you guys, It's twelve-o-five. I guarantee you Instructor Wu is waiting somewhere around here. "

"Yes, I am, Instructor Carmichael, and you're a big push over." Anna said as she appeared behind them, "Anderson, that was smart and out of the box. Martin on the other hand...", she trailed off as she stalked off towards the soon to be chastised Martin.

"I think we'll leave those two to get better acquainted. Come on I'll take you back to the school house." Chuck offered as he gathered himself up, and helped Lisa to her feet.

_______

_**0000.12.31 A.S.L.**_

_**Mazatlan, MX**_

_**Senior Frog's**_

Moving through the crowd Chuck took in the sights and sounds of the famous Senior Frog's bar. On the peninsula of the Mexican Baha it stood as a reminder of just how much money American's are willing to spend to feel like home in a faraway place. It was full of College students on some sort of break. Chuck didn't care much which one. It made no difference to him.

"Sir, your _cervesa." _A waiter was standing in front of him with the beer he had ordered. Chuck reached out and grabbed it. Earlier that day he'd taken a trip to the Pacifico Factory. Thank God the beer in his hand wasn't from there. The Pacifico Factory was right on the river. Anyone who took one look at that river would never drink another beer from there again. The amount of trash and human waste floating in it was enough to make Chuck green in the face. _Bottled water only, the rest of the trip._

Taking a sip of the _imported_ Budwiser, Chuck thanked his lucky stars for good old America and its non-crap covered rivers.

Scanning the crowd again Chuck didn't see anyone he recognized and didn't flash on anyone. _I guess this will be a good day after all._

Chuck looked at his watch and his mood fell a little. The orange and black hands of his watch indicated the time was 23:59. _One minute more and it will have been one year since Sarah left and two years since Intersect 2.0. What a drag. _

Chuck watched it flip over to 00:00 and sighed, taking another look around the crowd when his head erupted in a searing white pain, dropping him to his knees He pressed his palms to his head trying to alleviate the overwhelming pain. This had to be some new type of new flash he'd never experienced. It couldn't have been his watch that set him off; he'd had it for a year now.

Inside Chuck's head an audio recording began playing. Outside his head he was being rushed to the local hospital, his body limp like he had experienced cardiac arrest.

_Chuck if you're hearing this it means something bad happened and you have the Intersect 2.0 instead of me. Whether I'm dead or not, hell, I'm dead aren't I? It would probably be the only reason you have this in your head. I don't know how we got here but we are, so I've got things to tell you._

_First, don't ever trust Beckman. It's hard not to place some kind of trust in her but do your best to be one step ahead of her at all times. She's a master of strategies and will always make decisions based on saving her hide. Next, you can always trust Sarah to do the right thing. She'll kill herself to do it too, so watch out for her. I know you can now; you have everything you need in your head. Casey is, well, special, if he ever lets you speak more than two words let him know I don't harbor any bad feelings toward him, he was just doing his job._

_This next part you're not going to like, but it's easier for me to tell you now since, well, you can't hurt me. While I did what I did to you in Stanford for your own good, Jill was not part of that plan. The whole stay away from Chuck to help the separation thing was my fault. It was my idea. I had been using my new seduction skills and I stole her away from you. You may not believe me but of all the stupid and evil things I done in my life I regret that the most. Even more than sending you the old Intersect. I hope to God I didn't send this one to you too! _

_Finally when this message stops playing, there will be some things available to you that even Beckman doesn't and should never know about. There is a whole other level of Intersect in there with the upload that you wouldn't have had access to before. Ways to modify reports, other agents private files, including Beckman's, and certain information regarding your past that you have the right to know. They were in the old Intersect but the trigger for them would have been your mom and...well, it's in the file. Check it out. You'll understand why your parents worked so very hard to keep you from this life. _

_I did try several times to get Sarah to leave with me, every time failed, she really didn't even think about it. It was always you. Hopefully fate has stopped screwing with you two and this is old news, if not I hope this information helps you and her be happy, together. You both deserve each other, in a good way._

_Oh, one more thing. Once you wake up, yes you look like you're just about dead right now. Thought you should know that. Say, "Orion's Belt doesn't fit." for your file and 'Beckman is an Anaconda' for some interesting tidbits that I've left for you. Best save that second one for when you're alone. _

_Very, very alone._

_Everything that I own that didn't go away in the will from my first death is yours. There are some safe houses, and some decent bank accounts, cars, etcetera. I want you to know that you were my only real friend. I'm sorry for everything and I'm proud to have known you. _

_Bryce Larkin signing out._

Chuck sat up and opened his eyes. _Wow, what a rush. Oww, the PAIN! _Chuck looked around and noticed, through the white haze of said pain, the startled look of two nurses who look like they'd seen a ghost. Chuck looked down at his feet which incidentally enough were missing the shoes that had been on them. He did, however, have a nice little toe tag. _So that's why they think they've seen a ghost. I was 'dead'. Guess I'm glad it was short audio file. It would be a bit hard to claw through six feet of dirt. I wonder if they put you six feet under here or not... _The intersect informed him that there were no regulations concerning the depth of corpses in the country of Mexico_. More fun facts brought to you by the U.S. Government._

Chuck shifted himself off the gurney and headed for the front door of the clinic he was in. Strangely enough no one tried to stop him. He looked around and got his bearings. _I need to get to my hotel room. I've got some..._

Another flash hit him. This one was like the normal ones and like Bryce promised, about his parents. Chuck carefully started reading though the files as he hailed a taxi. _Bryce, you finally game me something I wanted. _

_______

_**0000.3 A.L.C.**_

_**Washington D.C.**_

_**The Pentagon**_

Several agents had attempted to stop the striking blonde stalking through the Pentagon, luckily people in this building knew exactly what an Executive CIA badge meant and she was mostly unmolested as she stalked towards General Beckman's office. There had been one Marine who had either had too much coffee that morning or was just mainly incompetent who tried to stop her. He was on his way to the hospital with several broken fingers. Beckman had several offices, but Sarah had narrowed her location down to this one.

Having been warned by the front desk of Sarah Walker's impending unannounced visit, Beckman gathered her thoughts in preparation for the inevitable verbal showdown. She already had planned on calling her in for this talk but it was to be on her terms. Now she had a very angry CIA agent homing in on her like damn missile, with the potential to be lethal if things didn't go well. Beckman had already moved her gun to her lap in preparation for the visit. She hadn't qualified with it in nearly a decade, but it had rarely left her side in all that time.

Sarah had reached the doors of Beckman's office expecting some type of delay tactic but, instead she was greeted by a stoically reserved marine with a side arm on his hip who opened the office door for her and added, "She's expecting you."

_Of, course, nice try at a power play, Beckman. It's not going to work on me. You're messing with the wrong woman. _

Sarah brought herself to a stop in front of Beckman's desk, her quest at an end.

"Beckman, you _are_ going to explain this all to me, and for your sake it _will_ make sense." Sarah finished, a very evident edge in her voice.

"Sit down, Agent Walker, and we'll discuss this." Beckman fired back trying to match the level of disdain with Sarah's.

"No. You stand. We're going for a walk. I'm not having this conversation in here." Sarah fired back, undeterred. She moved toward the door and stared at the General, daring her not to comply.

Beckman sat at her desk, hoping that her desk, a symbol of power, would cause her assailant to break down and keep the discussion in the room. No such luck.

"You're not moving. You should be." Sarah spat out. The menace in her voice clearly evident, every feature of her face and body communicating a very real threat to the general's person.

Beckman succumbed to the pressure of the blonde and stood up from the desk. "I know where we can talk." Beckman said as she slid the weapon into her purse as she prepared to leave her office. The weapon and its current location were not missed by Sarah.

"I bet you do. Which is why we're not going to go there."

Sarah turned around a headed out of the office. Moving back through the building Sarah looked like she was taking the general for a walk. The way she padded along behind the much taller woman made her appear like a lap dog following her owner. A sight not missed by most of the staff that they passed on their way.

After finally clearing the myriad of security check points Sarah motioned for the waiting taxi. Beckman looked incredulously at Sarah, but she didn't respond. She just pointed at the cab's open door and waited for Beckman to enter. She did, not wanting to start something on the sidewalk in front of the Pentagon.

Sarah slid in behind Beckman and nodded to the driver. He nodded to Sarah and left the curb.

"In case you're wondering about national security" Sarah said while taking the identification of the driver and handing it to Beckman for verification. "He's cleared higher than either of us and he's been verified as not part of the Ring. Feel free to speak in here."

Beckman nodded tersely as she pushed the identification back through window. "I don't know what you're here for Agent Walker. The Intersect project is over. You already submitted your report. I didn't have any further comments for you, so I don't understand the meaning of this visit."

Sarah let her finish her tirade. She anticipated Beckman's need to keep the illusion of control. "Are you done Beckman? I'm not here to play games with you. I'm here so you can explain yourself. You and I both know the Intersect program wasn't shut down. It's moving on and I should be part of it. I was in on this project before you ever got involved. Secondly, this move to keep Agent Bartowski as an NSA protected asset is complete crap."

Beckman interjected, not used to being talked to, that was her job. "Oh, please, you're just pissed because you got pulled from your latest agent boy toy. Yes, you were part of the Omaha project before me and that means you should be even more aware of the reasons for necessity for a clean break from this project. I don't know where you heard that the Intersect program wasn't over but I hope you didn't pay much for that information. It's wrong. I'll have my secretary send you the original report signed by the DNI. It's over Agent Walker, now get over it and do your job." Satisfied with her retort Beckman sat back against the seat, her hands clenched over her purse on her lap, her lips pursed in a show of finality.

"Once again, I'm not impressed. Why was the team not made aware of the changes made to the Intersect? That's just irresponsible even for you, unless there's something else going on, in which case it would mean you're hiding something from us. So, talk. If I ever find out you lied or held back from this conversation I'll come back and ensure you are unable to continue."

"I'm sorry but there are some elements of that project were and still are classified above you. The CIA might have a disdain for the rules but the NSA does not. I'm not breaking the law because you looked at me severely, or made open ended threats. For the safety of the Asset and his family all ties with CIA and the NSA have been severed except a direct line to me in case of emergency or a relapse of his abilities. I can tell you that after several attempts to recreate a functional Intersect, that the project was abandoned. Without the help of Orion _our_ research has come to a halt."

"This is bullshit. When was the last time a handler wasn't allowed to know all the details of their operation? What do you mean 'our research'? Who else is doing research on it?" Sarah asked.

"This time, Agent Walker, there is no more that I can discuss regarding that subject. Now if you don't have anything else, you'll let me out of this car. My security detail is itching to raid this car at the moment." Beckman stated with a measure of triumph in her voice, as she looked over her shoulder at the waiting vehicles. She turned around waiting for Sarah's response when she noticed she was the only one in the car. Even the driver was gone. _Damn spooks._

_______

A lone figure slipped back into the shadows and removed his earwig. He chuckled to himself and then stopped his happy thoughts. Nothing said by Beckman was good, but it was all good news on Sarah's end. She was fighting for them even against the very long odds she was presented with. The lone figure wanted to run up to her as she passed him and draw her into a deep hug. He only stopped himself by remembering that Sarah would be disappointed in him if he were to break the rules. He watched Sarah and what was apparently her new partner walk past him and down through an alley and disappear around a corner. _Please wait for me, Sarah. I'll fix this._

_______

Sarah pulled her coat closer around her body as she walked along side her new partner. She felt alone. She wrapped her coat around her to try and feel warmth. It didn't matter that it was August in Washington D.C. and it was swelteringly hot outside. She felt cold and alone without Chuck. These feelings of separation were new to her. She'd rarely had anything to hold on to in her life. She'd certainly had never had_ someone_ to hold on to, to hope for a sight of, to miss, to be missed by. It surprised her, these revelations, she had thought her ability to be truly attached to someone had been drilled out of her in the years before he'd come into her life. _Chuck will make this work. I'll wait for you, Chuck._

_______

_**0005.7 A.S.L.**_

_**Los Angeles**_

_**CIA Special Training Center**_

Chuck didn't like getting up before ten o'clock on Saturdays. This, along with the fact that his coffee machine had suddenly stopped working didn't bode well for the day. On top of all that General Beckman arranged a conference this morning at six o-freaking-clock. _She has no damn idea what day it is, I bet. _Chuck had stopped at a seven-eleven and snagged a black coffee, to match his mood. Chuck knew what this was going to be. A mission, and probably have to kill someone 'in the name of the greater good'. Chuck wasn't fond of the greater good anymore. He was still hopelessly bound to it and would in no case abandon it, _but hey, who actually likes their job?_

As he pulled up to the building his senses came to full alert. The building was supposed to deserted on Saturdays. No exceptions. Yet there was a car in the parking lot. It seemed familiar too, but he couldn't place it. Chuck reached into his glove box and retrieved a set of knives and concealed them under his blazer. Chuck sat for a full two minutes and let the Intersect scan the building and surrounding areas for anything out of place or that could present a threat. He saw nothing. This worried Chuck more than anything else. Usually if there was danger or something out of place the Intersect helped him figure it out. He had come up empty. Either there was nothing actually out of place, besides the car, or something had just outsmarted the entire U.S. Government. Leaving his car he moved swiftly towards the door, suddenly wary of every sound and swaying branch. _Everything is normal. Why? _Chuck simply couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong or about to go wrong.

As he entered the building Chuck accessed the in wall security panel behind the normal panel and pulled up the surveillance. _Ah Ha! _There was someone in the briefing room. A blonde. _Could it be her? No, Beckman had always been so adamant about separating us. Why, I have no idea, but it was something she worked very hard at. _Chuck couldn't see her face and without going to his office he couldn't pull up the recorded surveillance. Whoever it was, had to be good or very very good. Three people had access to the building on Saturdays. Himself, Anna, and General Beckman herself. It wasn't Anna Wu or Beckman. Chuck began to move toward the conference room hoping to gain something about the intruder before entering the room. Chuck had diverted the camera feed to his wrist and was waiting for the figure to move or look in another direction.

Chuck didn't have any doubt he could survive whoever was in there but he was hoping against hope that he wouldn't have to. Chuck paused at the door and checked the camera again. She was still sitting there, unmoving and silent. Her back was to the door and he slipped into the room without her noticing. _Well, I'm going to go with 'good' not 'very, very good'. _

Moving into position behind her he readied himself for what he feared was the inevitable. His hand moved for one of the knives stashed in his jacket, when he stopped. He noticed an almost imperceptible scar on the woman's neck. A scar he'd seen inflicted on her. Moving his hand back into the jacket and placing the knife back into its sheath he spoke.

"Agent Anderson, explain yourself."

Lisa jumped out of her seat at the sound of the voice behind her. She spun around at the same time, her gun in her hand pointed at where the voice had come from. Chuck wasn't there, he had already moved to her side in the shadows. He emerged enough that she could identify him and she visible relaxed and returned her gun to her waist holster.

"Instructor Carmichael, I didn't hear you come in." Lisa said as her heart pounded in her chest. _How in the hell does he do that!?_

"Well that's kind of the point isn't it? Now, you're in the school house on a non-authorized day after being reassigned upon completion of your classes. Secondly I'm not Instructor Carmichael to you anymore, just Carmichael. You're not a student here anymore." Chuck said with a mixture of mirth and questioning in his voice.

"Right, you know, one of these days someone's just going to shoot you if you keep surprising people like that." Lisa responded, sitting as she continued. "General Diane Beckman, the Director of the NSA contacted me through my CIA relay and instructed me to be here for some kind of conference. I don't know why but I'm going to guess it involves you somehow." _It's like someone hates me. _

Lisa hadn't taken Chuck's refusal to go out with her very well. In the short time she knew him she fell completely head over heels for him. Eventually they had become friends again but Lisa had been a little glad when it was over. The relationship she had been holding out for had never developed, despite her continued attempts to create _something _more than just friendship. He had been understanding and sincere, kind and gentle about all of it. Something that she hadn't really expected from a top Agent. It only made it worse. His touch, on the rare occasions they did touch, had however always been comforting to say the least. _If Chuck lays so much as one more finger on me I'll just suck on it...he won't be able to resist then. God, this is going to be awesome and suck, whatever it is. _

"We'll get to the bottom of this in a minute I guess. Beckman should be on any time now." Chuck stated as he sat in his own chair across from Agent Anderson tapping his watch as they waited in near silence.

A minute later Chuck's sipping noises from his seven-eleven twenty ounce coffee were interrupted by the screen in at the front of the room lighting up and Beckman's upper half filling the screen. She was in her uniform as usual.

"Well, Beckman, to what do _we _owe the discomfort of being woken up so damn early on a Saturday? Oh and I must say you look practically garish in your pajamas. I have to assume you sleep, eat and work in the same clothes because I've never seen you in anything but, no matter what the hour or day." Chuck said with every bit of his disdain for the General practically oozing out of his words.

Lisa was beyond shocked. Her mouth hanging open like a cartoon characters. She turned and stared at Chuck, shocked again that he hadn't burst into flames yet. _He just openly mocked and ridiculed the DIRECTOR of the god damn NSA and she didn't even blink. Who the hell is Agent Carmichael?!_

"I see you're in a good mood this morning Agent Carmichael. Could it perhaps have something to do with your new parter for this next mission?" Beckman said, not missing a beat.

Chuck just smiled and responded, "Nope, you just repulse me, that's all. I'll need the justification for this mission if I'm going to agree to participate in it."

Lisa was about to go into cardiac arrest. Never in her five years in the CIA had she witnessed such blatant disrespect for a senior officer and not watched that person's career get sucked immediately into a black hole. Instead, it seemed like this wasn't even a bad day at the office. _Something is going on here that I'm not seeing. There's no other explanation. _

Chuck sensing the level of discomfort of Agent Anderson looked at her and said quietly but loud enough for Beckman to hear. "I'd tell you why this is how it is but it would be a waste of an NSA hit squad. Beckman would send a cleaner team, I'd bury them all and then we'd be at an impasse, again." Speaking louder, "And that wouldn't do would it, general?"

"Bar- Carmichael, I don't really have time for you this morning. I've sent the data package for justification. Your mission is simple. You and Agent Anderson will pose as a newly married couple in Venice, Italy and ferret out two terrorists who are staging a massive nuclear attack there in the city. Several other agents, both NSA and CIA have been sent in and never heard from again. This is obviously where you come in. I've sent you an encrypted photo with the details on the agents already sent. Your secondary mission is to find out the status of those agents." Pausing momentarily before continuing with an exasperated look on her face, "Go ahead Carmichael, you undoubtedly have questions, you always do."

"Just one. Why so exasperated? You called the meeting, not me." Chuck said.

The screen went blank.

Lisa didn't know if she should scream with joy or anguish. She decided to stick with joy for now.

Lisa screamed with joy in her head, and then she remembered something from the brief._ "Bar-" bar- what? What was Carmichael's real name? There was no other explanation for the strange prefix the general had added to his name. Chuck had gotten the General flustered enough that she had almost slipped and called him something else. It had to do with whatever that 'something' was._

Lisa couldn't believe her luck. _Not only am I going to working _closely_ with the famous Agent Carmichael, I'm going to be married to him! Ok, so it wasn't real and there would be tensions and eventually it would be over but, oh who freaking cares, I'm going to be with Bar-Carmichael for the foreseeable future. Yes! _Lisa mentally pumped her fist in the air.

_______

Lisa stood and headed for the door. It appeared that the General and Carmichael had more to discuss. Chuck's finger was on the redial button but he hadn't pushed it yet.

Lisa spoke over her shoulder, "I'll be waiting in the break room."

Chuck nodded silently and returned his eyes to the screen. Pressing the button finally as the door closed behind her.

Beckman's image reappeared on the screen. She hadn't scheduled more time but she knew he would be calling back.

"I knew you weren't finished." Beckman said, tersely. "There is something you should know before you read that file. You know one of the agents in that file."

_Oh, God, not Sarah..._

"It's not Agent Walker, it's Agent Casey. He was the last to go in and fall off the grid. He was on the mission only a week when it went off target. I don't know who the other agents are. There is a lot of paranoia running thought the offices in D.C. and the agencies don't trust each other. The information regarding the CIA agents involved was passed to me already encoded into the image. Apparently some people on Capitol Hill only trust you. Before you ask, understand that I am aware of your undying flame for Agent Walker, but if you let that jeopardize this mission or Agent Anderson's life I will make life very very hard for you as long as I am able." Beckman said.

Chuck responded incredulously, "If you think I would knowingly endanger someone other than you, you are sorely mistaken. Secondly, quit with the damn games. You don't have to try to trick me into this mission. Just tell the truth for once, it's fun and it will make you feel good I swear. Is that too hard to ask? If you had simply said, 'Agent Casey needs your help' then you could have avoided all the stupid talk about justifications. And since that's more than likely what the justification is, you really have wasted your time. You need to play more chess. Your gamesmanship is truly slipping." Chuck snorted at the screen in disgust before hitting the end button on his remote. _That woman is incorrigible. _Switching gears in his head._ This is bad if Casey is in trouble._

Chuck flipped open his wrist watch and moved the screen for his office computer to the conference room. Using the controls on his wrist he navigated through the new files on his computer and pulled up the agent's files. _Seven agents gone missing in Venice. Maybe they all just got tired of your crap Beckman and decided Venice was as good a place as any to settle down. _One file did worry him. Name, aliases, birth date, sex all were missing from the file. It looked more like a CIA place holder for a new recruit than an accomplished agent's case file, The only shred of evidence that it was actually a person was a date of service, and the date of the mission briefing. Nothing to indicate who he was looking for, of course. _Retarded, I can't find someone with NO details. Sometimes…_

Chuck skipped through the remainder of the agent's files and locked their pictures in his head for later. mentally added a reminder to cross reference the date of service with the files in his head. Specifically, the ones he wasn't supposed to have. Moving on to the mission file Chuck was surprised by the sparseness of the included mission packet. There was scarcely more than General Beckman had already outlined. There were a few grainy photos of the would-be terrorists and financial information that had no doubt already been tracked to the ground. Chuck didn't flash on either of the photos but attributed that to their abysmal quality. Chuck scanned over a few maps and diagrams that had been obviously scanned into a computer, the notes on the edges unreadable. Chuck tried to use the Intersect to clean up the images but didn't get anything more from the Intel packages. _Nothing like going into the lion's den without any information or plan. Obviously, I'm going to have to do this all on my own. Nothing new there. _

_Now it's time to go face Agent "Infatuated"._

Before leaving the conference room Chuck typed out a scathing review of the mission packet and set it back to the Beckman with a note attached. "You idiots should have called me first. This is sloppy. Love, CC."

Chuck snugged the wrist computer under his sleeve and headed for the door. As he'd figured, Agent Anderson had been trying to listen in. He heard the pattering of footsteps charging around the corner as he opened the door. _Lucky this room is completely sound proof._

Chuck sighed a little as he headed for the break room, wondering if this life would ever go away or if he was doomed to this existence of half truths and shadows forever. Moving into the break room Chuck noticed Lisa sitting expectantly a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Well Agent Carmichael, you ready to go? As it happens I'm already packed since I was headed out before I got the message. If you need help getting ready to go just let me know ok? I left my phone number on your office door. Call me when you're ready to go." Lisa said as she brushed past him.

Chuck spun on his heels and called out after her retreating form, "Don't go far, I won't take but a couple of minutes." He saw her head nod in acceptance and left the break room himself, headed for his office. When he reached the door he snagged the note off the door and keyed himself in. Chuck couldn't help but notice the stark similarities of this new situation than his own not too long ago, except the roles were reversed. There were critical elements missing of course, but in other ways it was very similar. Now instead of Chuck pursuing Sarah, with Sarah pushing him away it was going to be Lisa pursuing Chuck and Chuck pushing Lisa away. Granted Chuck wasn't fighting against feelings for her like Sarah was with him but it was undoubtedly going to develop into a series of de javu's.

Chuck grabbed the ready bag from under his desk and placed it on his chair, confirming it held all the requisite items, which it did. He moved over to the wall safe and grabbed more required tools. Knives, drugs, and a set of wedding rings, CIA issue of course.

________

Lisa hated being kept out of the loop. She'd gotten a bit used to it in the recent past but it still stung a little not being trusted by those around her enough to know everything they did. She pushed it out of her mind and made sure everything she thought she'd need was in the bag and after shuffling around some items she left the rest in the trunk. She stood up as a black town car pulled up to the entrance of the building. _Geez, that was fast._

It was only a minute later that Chuck exited the building, a garment bag in one hand and a small suitcase in the other. When he got closer to the car the driver hopped out and took the bags from Chuck and placed them in the trunk. Chuck nodded at Lisa's luggage and he trotted over and grabbed them too. Chuck wordlessly entered the rear of the car and got situated as Lisa entered from the other side. The driver finished loading the bags and got back into the drivers seat. Chuck spoke up. "Entrance B" The driver nodded and they moved out.

"Do this often Mr. Carmichael?" Lisa said trying to break the strange tension that has somehow filled the car.

"No need for discretion in here Agent Anderson, he's a CIA driver, and yes this is a regular occurrence." Chuck replied stoically. _Got to keep my 'agent' face on. _

"Ok" Lisa said simply and timidly, not sure why Chuck had suddenly become so detached from his normal persona.

The rest of the ride to the airport was silent until Chuck's iSat broke the silence. It only rang once before he answered it.

"Yes sir... I'm aware… Only if you are sir…roger…will do." Chuck said, responding to the callers questions and requests. "It appears that you're going to be staying at the school house after this mission, provided we make it back of course. I'm not so sure we'll be coming back here if this mission is as treacherous as it made out to be."

"Was that the Director?" Lisa asked skeptically, "Why didn't he tell _me _that?!"

"Probably because I'm your new boss, and I had to finalize the decision. Now you're being informed. Don't worry; you'll get more action than you're thinking. The last class was the first one where I didn't get called away for some reason or another."

"Wow, why me? I'm mean this is probably the best assignment out there, I just didn't expect it." Lisa said, elated.

"We don't publish scores, for obvious reasons, at this training house but you currently hold nearly every record that can be held. You're improvisation skills are off the charts as well as your stealth. Those two are the most ideal for my type of assignments. The classes you went through were actually a selection group. You were in the top twenty agents across six different agencies. I was supposed to submit a list of four candidates for this job. I only had two. You were one of those two."

"Awesome!" Lisa responded, not able to think of anything else to say.

Chuck laughed out loud at her response and added, "I know someone who you would get along with quite well. We're here; let's get this show in the air." Chuck untangled himself from the back seat and headed for the waiting Leer at the end of LAX runway three. _Still lovin' the perks. _He moved to the back of the car and waited for the driver to pop the trunk. When it swung open Chuck extracted all the luggage and with Lisa's help situated the luggage inside the fuselage of the plane.

Once they were both inside and Chuck had secured the door he made his way into the cockpit and started up the plane. Through the intercom Chuck announced. "Make yourself comfortable, we'll be making a fuel stop in Virginia. Have a nice flight. If you get bored and can't sleep feel free to come up to the cockpit for a while." Chuck keyed off the intercom and went through his preflight checklist flipping various switches and making adjustment to various knobs before calling up to the control tower for flight clearance.

"LAX tower one, this is tail ident sierra lima whiskey zero zero one in position on runway three awaiting clearance for takeoff." Chuck said over the radio.

His headset squawked back, "Copy sierra lima whiskey zero zero one, we copy, you are cleared for take off on runway three, and have a safe flight."

"Copy LAX one, thank you, proceeding with take off on runway three. Over and out." Chuck responded as he began his taxi into position for take off. Throttling up the engines Chuck sent the plane rocketing forward, into the air, and maneuvered the plane into an ascent pattern. Once at cruise altitude he set his auto pilot and leaned back for a nap. An hour later his snooze was interrupted.

Lisa's head popped in from the cabin. Chuck had heard the handle turn and was awake and waiting for her entrance.

"Can't sleep?" Chuck asked as her head peered into the cabin.

"I can't sneak up on you can I?" Lisa said, with mock distain.

"Not likely, there's only one person who's been able to do that to date." Chuck responded, his mind appearing to wander shortly before returning.

"Well does your offer for a tour of the cockpit still stand?" Lisa asked.

"Sure, have a seat." Chuck said gesturing towards the co-pilots seat across from him.

"So do all the super agents get flight training?" Lisa asked, clearly in awe of yet another non-standard skill that Chuck possessed.

"No, probably not. Let's just say I've done an extensive amount of cross training, including military and civilian nodes. I've hardly used most of it." Chuck responded carefully, searching his questioner for any signs of disbelief. None presented themselves and Chuck relaxed. _She still can't know about the Intersect, not until we return, if we return. _

Chuck noticed Lisa's interest in the cockpit so he offered, "I'm not sure if you ever played any video games but it's pretty similar to any flight simulator, except when you crash you burst into flames, for real. Why don't you go ahead and grab the yoke there. It's the control there in front of you." Chuck added noticing her confusion upon hearing the foreign term, and pointed towards the strangely shaped joystick, in front of her.

"Now very slightly and slowly pull back on it. You should feel the plane pitch up." Chuck paused as the plane did in fact pitch up.

"Good now do the same thing pushing forward. Now feel those peddles below you, they're not the gas and brake, they're for turning left and right. Try 'em out." Chuck smiled along with Lisa as the plane turned left and then right. "Cool, now last thing, try turning the yoke like a steering wheel. That tips the wings in either direction. You need to be extra careful with that one as you could end up upside down pretty quick." Lisa performed a neat wing waggle before Chuck took over and brought them back on course.

"There's more to it but that's the simple stuff. There's throttle, flaps, fuel mixtures, cabin pressure, and a few others." Chuck said as he pointed to the relevant controls and indicators. "It's a lot to take in at first but it's pretty easy once you do it a few times."

Lisa nodded as Chuck finished. Chuck threw her a quick grin before changing the subject.

"So listen, to be fair, I never asked for a partner, as I have always operated alone, but if I needed a partner you'd be in my top three, and since the other two are not available that makes you the best match." Chuck paused for effect and to gage her reaction. She wasn't letting anything though yet so he continued. "I know we have a bit of history, but I need you to know that anything beyond friendship is off limits and certainly won't go anywhere. We're both excellent actors so I don't want us to get our signals crossed, OK?" Chuck finished speaking and waited for her response.

Lisa nodded in the affirmative.

"Oh, one more thing, you'll need this Mrs. Carmichael." Chuck added, handing her a pair of rings. "One CIA issue engagement ring and one CIA issue wedding band."

Lisa smiled sadly before accepting them and slipping them on her figure. "Well, I for one am going to enjoy being Mrs. Carmichael even if it's fake. You know you'd make a wonderful husband for someone some day. It's just too bad it's not me." Lisa smiled a full smile at Chuck as she finished and pecked him on the cheek.

Chuck noticed the disappointment in her voice and spoke up. "Lisa…" Chuck began, purposely using her first name."…I want you to know if there wasn't someone else, this would be different. I like you a lot, it's just my heart belongs to that someone else. She stole if from me actually and refuses to give it back. To be fair and honest, you remind me a lot of her."

Lisa smiled again, this time with only the tiniest bit of sadness. "I officially have a nemesis now. If only I knew her name, then we could have a showdown" Lisa joked. Ok, so she wasn't really joking. _If I ever get to meet this mystery woman, I'm going to kick her ass for not being here with him now. _"I've decided that if I can't be your lover I'm going to be your new sister. Can you make out with your sister, Carmichael? I know I can."

Chuck let the Bartowski Special slide onto his face before responding, "I think I'll manage. Since we're going to be siblings you can call me Chuck, it's what my other sister calls me."

"Chuck. It does fit you better than Charles, I think." Lisa responded. "Well I think I'm finally tired now, Chuck. Wake me up sometime over the Atlantic will you?"

"Will do. We'll go over some mission particulars."

____

A/N: I know, I know, I promised CHARAH, but I'm not reneging just delaying. Thanks for reading. Please let me know how I did and your thoughts, positive or negative!


	7. Chapter 6

**Fate**

**Chapter 6**

A/N: Here we are again, more Fate for everyone to read about. Thanks for coming back for more. Please enjoy Chapter 6. Thanks **_KroBlues_** for you awesome help with the Beta and the following timeline. Please read _AND_ **REVIEW.**

The following timeline was without a doubt the amazing idea of **_KroBlues_** and no other. Thanks Kro! It doesn't include this chapter's story line. They will be added in subsequent chapters.

**TIMELINE**

?????????? Creamy Charah video file (CH4)

2009.6 A.D. Sarah/Chuck/Casey on a Mission (CH1)

2009.6.3 A.D. Chuck talks with Beckman and the plot thickens (CH3)

2009.8 A.D. Chuck gets shot / Sarah freaks out (CH1)

2009.10 A.D. Chuck/Sarah/Casey in Venezuela on a mission (CH2)

0000.0 A.S.L. Chuck finds Sarah gone (CH1)

0000.2 A.L.C. Sarah confronts the new CIA Director (CH1)

0000.3 A.L.C. Sarah fights with Beckman (CH5)

0000.12.31 A.S.L. Chuck learns more about the Intersect and hears from Bryce (CH5)

0001.2 A.S.L. Chuck find out Sarah was shot and flips (CH4)

0001.2 A.L.C. Sarah in Italy after being shot (CH2)

0002.3 A.S.L. Chuck is in Australia in the "Bush" (CH1)

0002.3 A.S.L. Chuck's real reason for being in the "Bush" (CH3)

0003.4 A.S.L. Chuck vs the Chinese Station Chief (CH2)

0003.4 A.S.L. Chuck's real reason for being in China (CH3)

0003.5 A.L.C. Sarah in South America missing Chuck (CH3)

0003.9 A.S.L. Chuck takes out Sarah's targets in South America (CH3)

0004.4 A.S.L. Chuck returns to L.A. (Prelude)

0004.11 A.L.C. Sarah returns from South America (CH2)

0004.12 A.S.L. Chuck in Sweden getting ready to climb a mountain (CH1)

0004.12 A.L.C. Sarah looses the iSat signal and freaks out (CH2)

0005.1 A.S.L. Chuck renews his non-disclosure agreement and sees Casey (CH1)

0005.1 A.S.L. Chuck leaves D.C. for LA and gets a text (CH2)

0005.5 A.S.L. Chuck meets Lisa (CH5)

0005.6 A.S.L. Chuck eats a Chuck (CH5)

0005.7 A.S.L. Chuck gets a new partner and goes looking for Casey (CH5)

0006.5 A.S.L. We all morn the loss of Colonel Casey and Chuck catches Obama..I mean Osama (CH4)

0005.6 A.S.L.

Los Angeles

Casa Woodcomb

"Chuck it's great that you've finally got a place here in L.A. But you know you're not getting any younger. There are plenty of great women here. I can't believe you and Mary didn't hit it off. She seemed quite taken with you." Ellie stated

"That's right Chuckster, you know the wang energy won't last forever." Devon added, slapping Chuck on the shoulder. "You got to strike while the little guys are still swimming." Devon waggled his eye brows in what could only be explained as an attempt at the Bartowski Eyebrow Dance.

Chuck's face screwed up in show being grossed out. His brother in law never ceased to be able to take a subject in that direction.

Chuck was completely accustomed to this kind of banter from his sister but it was getting old. Of course he could ever tell them that he and Sarah were still quite in love and would one day be together. As far as they knew Sarah was long gone, just like Jill. Sarah like Jill had become a bad word in the Woodcomb hose despite Chuck's insistence that it wasn't the same situation. It had become the couple's mission to get Chuck together with someone. Chuck had been set up with the gamut of Doctors and surgeons from the hospital. None had gotten past the first or second date. Chuck simply couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew she was waiting for him and that made the waiting completely worth it.

"You know, I'm thinking that I'm not going to date anymore. There's no point. Every time I just compare them to 'She who must not be named 2' and they all fall short. I just can't bring myself to do it anymore. I'm happy with how things are. Not everyone gets the picket fence and two point five, you know. Some people, like me for example, just are fated for something else."

"That's so sad Chuck, I don't know that I'm entirely happy with it but if you're sure we can let it go. But you show one iota of 'Unhappy Chuck' and I'll be on you like white on rice." Ellie said in response to Chuck's revelation. Ellie wore a concerned look on her face. Chuck knew she was disappointed and was saddened that he couldn't do anything about it yet. Chuck cursed the government for taking this happiness away from her.

Deciding that a new topic of conversation would lighten the mood, Chuck turned his attention to his nephew. "So Steven.." Chuck began before being interrupted.

"My name is Stevie now, Uncle Chuckie." Steven interrupted, feeling the need to clarify before letting chuck continue.

"Is that so?" Chuck responded to his nephew, stealing a glance up at his parents.

"It's his name Chuck, he can do with it as he wants." Devon spoke up.

"Alright, Stevey, how's Kindergarten?" Chuck said continuing with his original line of questioning.

"Oh it's awesome, I met a girl, her name is Susie and we held hands during recess." Stevey blurted out with a mixture of awesome enthusiasm and childish excitement.

"A girlfriend already? Wow, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree I see." Chuck said, not too surprised by the development.

Steven looked at Chuck in puzzlement at Chuck statement, not sure what anything had to do with apples and trees. Chuck noticed the youngsters puzzled look and explained. "It means you're very much like your dad. I bet he has many very similar stories about his younger school years. I myself didn't have a girlfriend until I was in 4th grade. I don't have one now though."

"You should try and say nice things about them. They like that Chuck. My dad told me how and it works perfectly." Steven added somberly, trying to help out his uncle who clearly needed help in the chicks department.

Ellie shot a withering look at Devon at the child's latest reveal and Devon piped up to save himself. "Hey, the little man wanted to know. Its better know these things early. Studies show the younger kids absorb things the better they retain it."

Ellie shot back, "I don't think that's something he'll need a whole lot of help on Devon, not if he has any of your blood in him. Which he does, tests confirmed it." Ellie had a stern, but playful look her face as she finished.

Chuck swallowed hard, "Why did you get him tested, was there any doubt?"

"No, bro, we just tested to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with our little guy. No there's no doubt whose little man this is." Devon said, ruffling the mop of hair on the youngster's head.

Recognizing where the conversation had gone Steven piped up, "I'm a product of daddy's swimmers meeting mommy's swimmers, and love." He said matter-of-factly. Obviously Devon had been sharing a lot of info regarding girls to his son.

The adults broke out in laughter at the unexpected addition to the conversation. When Steven saw everyone laughing he chimed in and began laughing as hard as he could.

They finished dinner and went through the normal routine. Chuck and Devon took care of the dishes and cleaned up and Ellie took Steven into the living room waiting for the boys to join them for family time. After a few hours of catching up on the last weeks activities Chuck left for his new house. On his way home he received a text. This time it was from an anonymous forwarding center and had no number to trace.

"SSBsb3ZlIHlvdSwgcGxlYXNlIHdhaXQgYSBsaXR0bGUgbG9uZ2VyLiAtU2FyYWg="

Chuck flashed quickly and the unencrypted message appeared superimposed on the display in front of him. Chuck smiled, after the first set of strange coded messages he had modified the trigger for code breaking in the Intersect. It had worked like a charm. Chuck smiled again as he put away his iSat. Sarah's cipher methods had really improved. Not giving away the cipher in the message helped too. What a perfect way to end the day. Chuck drove the rest of the way home on cloud nine. I will.

_____

0005.7 A.S.L.

Italy

Venice Marco Polo Airport

Chuck listened over the intercom for the coded message letting him know that the NSA had confirmed his message that confirmed they were on mission and in country.

"Questo è l'annuncio di volo Sierra Lisa wiskey zero zero uno si prega di andare al turista aiuto chiosco multimediale" Squawked the speakers over head. Chuck nodded to a security camera and he and Lisa exited the terminal.

Moving though the crowds of tourist milling around he the entrance to the airport Chuck and Lisa made they're way south towards the water taxi's. Most tourists didn't know about them, simple because the local didn't really want them to. Chuck was going to avoid all the normal avenues of approach and any high profile lodging during the mission. Obviously there was a compromise somewhere in the chain of command, he wasn't going to make it easy for their adversary. The harder the prey was to follow and predict the easier it would be to catch the hunter.

"I hope you expecting the best because that's what we're going to get. Ever been to Hotel Cipriani?" Chuck piped up as they sat on the ferry. Lisa's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"How… that's like the nicest hotel in Europe." Lisa sputtered out. I could get used to this. "Isn't that kind of high profile?"

"That's the point. What spy is going to practically announce his presence by booking the best suite in the best hotel in the city? I mean, it's only the best from here on out for my new bride."

Lisa couldn't help but blush at the notion. "We'll it's certainly better than I'm used to. Usually us spies are in slummy little side cottages and seedy hotels. I could get used to your type of missions."

The water taxi pulled up to the dock of the exclusive hotel and they got out of the boat as it touched the edge of the private dock. The bellboy's efficiently snatched the bags of the new guests. Lisa nearly stumbled as she stared are the ridiculous opulence of the suite that Chuck had arranged.

"Ok, how in the hell did you get all this situated in such a short time? The CIA is fast, but not this fast." Lisa asked as she made her way toward the room through the private garden to the door of the suite. She noticed the rather oversized Jacuzzi on the way in and decides that's going to be her first stop after unpacking.

"Friends in high places. I also have an open invitation at this hotel year round, so that helps." Chuck said, while Lisa looked at him skeptically. "I've got a lot of frequent flyer miles?" Chuck offered shrugging his shoulders. "I can't actually share that with you at this point. We'll address that issue when we get back from this mission."

"Fair enough, I think I'm going to hit the Jacuzzi, we don't have anything planned tonight do we?" Lisa said already digging though her bags for a swimsuit. Red or white…hmm, I'll take it easy on him tonight and go with the red one. It's less see through.

Chuck was relieved that she hadn't asked him to join her. Despite the compromise they had come to on the flight over he wasn't even sure if he trusted himself, and he knew she wasn't going to put a stop to anything that might develop.

"I'm going to make some phone calls and arrange dinner. It's quite a formal affair here so I hope you stuffed something appropriate in that bag of yours." Chuck said as she scampered towards the bathroom to change.

"Yeah I got something, distracting to wear. I think…Oh…My…God…Chuck this bathroom is….amazing! Holy crap! You've stayed here before!?" Lisa exclaimed, frozen at the entrance to the bathroom.

"No, I don't usually stay in this suite. There's one across the garden that I usually use." Chuck said, obviously enjoying her reaction to the ridiculously amazing bathroom. "Well hopefully we'll just be spending all our time here and not in some dank room shooting people."

"I think everything in here is made from marble, and silver. Jesus, there's an 'efing painting on the ceiling!" Lisa continued, oblivious to Chuck's change of subject.

"Right, I'll let you and the bathroom get better acquainted. You have my number if you need me. Lisa?" Chuck said waiting for some kind of response.

"Yah, gotcha, can't you see I'm busy right now?" Lisa quipped holding her shirt over her chest as she poked her head out of the bathroom.

Seeing his partner's state of undress Chuck nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'll be back."

Chuck scurried out of the room and toward the main hall, his phone glued to his ear. He had some things in the hotels safe he needed to access, hopefully one of his contact at the consulate could give him something to go on.

An hour later Chuck returned with a small bag and a grin on his face. The consulate had been quite helpful. He had a possible target and he'd felt rather creative about their planned approach. Scuba!

Lisa was coming out of the Jacuzzi as he entered the and Chuck had to remind himself not to stare. "Hey dinners in two hours so you don't have much time. There's a hair dresser waiting outside the door for you. You need to look insanely good tonight.

"Chuck if this is how you treat your sister, I don't know how I could handle full blown Chuck." Lisa said, a mix amorous attention and admiration fixed on her face.

Chuck flashed a big grin and responded, "Oh don't worry, there's more."

Lisa smiled demurely and headed again for the bathroom.

"Just open the door when you're ready for him. He's just waiting for you." Chuck said she disappeared again. "….Lisa?"

"Yeah, sorry, stuck in bathroom awe again." Lisa replied through the door.

Chuck laughed and opened the closet where he'd stashed his tux. He called the concierge and asked for someone to come fetch it and get it pressed, it didn't look as fresh as it should after the trip across the world.

Chuck pulled out his laptop and logged himself in, letting the camera scan his iris for authentication. I'm going to need to get her one now. Chuck went over in his head again the plan for the night and the early morning. He hadn't planned anything but a solo mission in almost six years. He wasn't quite sure about sticking her in the field so fast. He knew she was an accomplished agent with almost as much time in as he did but there wasn't the familiarity and knowing that comes from working together with someone yet. I guess we're playing this one by the ear.

The laptop had booted it self up and Chuck busied himself pulling up various files and pictures to orient himself for tomorrow's recon. He would have to be sure and show them to Lisa as well to make sure they were as much on the same page as could be.

He wasn't going to pull a Casey. Full disclosure all the way. Well, except for that one little thing…for now. He wasn't sure what Beckman's plan was for that, but there was no way she could work closely with him without picking up on it. Chuck left the laptop open and answered the knock on the door with a measure of caution. There were going to be no simple mistakes screwing up the mission before they really got started. The knock at the door was just for his tux and he handed it to the waiting man with a tip to hurry the process along. When he moved back into the room Lisa appeared from the bathroom in a towel and walked past Chuck to get the door.

Chuck spoke up, "Before you get him in here, can you go over the files I have cued up so I can secure it before he gets in here?"

"Oh sorry, Chuck, I didn't notice." Lisa said apologetically. "I'll knock that out."

She had stopped when Chuck had started talking and had headed for the laptop, she sat down and fumbled a bit. Sitting had caused her towel to come undone. She looked up and Chuck and was slightly disappointed that he'd missed it, digging through one of his suitcases for lapel camera he had stashed inside.

In reality Chuck hadn't missed it but had turned around in time to hide the blush that rushed up his neck. Even after a year of teaching seduction techniques, and with the Intersect's help he still didn't handle bare skin too well.

After a minute of fumbling around in his suitcase Chuck stood up and exclaimed, "Found it. I really need to reorganize these bags."

Lisa had at the same time finished going over the few files Chuck had left for her and stood up, headed for the door.

"I'm finished Chuck, I'm going to get the hairdresser. I shut the laptop already." Lisa said over her shoulder as she reached the door.

Chuck nodded, snatched it off the table and stuffed into his suitcase as the pair returned from the doorway.

As the hairdresser arranged his tools and set up on the balcony Chuck plopped on the bed and flipped on the tube. Scanning through the channel Chuck stopped on an episode of Cops and let his mind wander over the personnel files. Manually testing matches was taking too long. His search query hadn't brought up anything on the combined dates for the mystery agent so he was trying to cross reference the old fashion way, basically by hand, except without the hands.

After nearly an hour and no matches Chuck returned to earth from his trip into the Intersect and noticed that Lisa's hair was almost done, and decided to check out the bathroom himself and get ready for the dinner. He wanted to get down there early if he could so he didn't miss any possible leads.

Forty five minutes later a ravishing Lisa in a reveal everything but the best, crimson red, silk dress and a tall and handsomely dressed Chuck entered the dining room. More than a few heads turned in their direction as they made their way to their seats, led along by a waiter.

Chuck had turned it on and Lisa was enjoying herself, fawning over and generally being as amorous as possible without going totally overboard with her fake husband. Chuck was doing his part and was for all intensive purposes fully absorbed in his beautiful new bride. Chuck was however systematically scanning the room for leads. With only one flash, an unrelated one at that, before he was seated Chuck was rather disappointed. Apparently they aren't in the rich and famous crowd tonight.

The meal slid by uneventfully and they moved to the dance floor after dinner. Chuck used a rather stoic march to dance around and scan the new faces that hadn't been at dinner. Chuck hit pay dirt. The Intersect had made a seven point facial analysis match to one of the photos in the file. Javan Ramioi a wealthy oil baron who grew up in Greece was a member of the Revolutionary Nuclei a.k.a. Revolutionary Cells. An anti-U.S., imperialistic contender with a list of large bomb attacks since the 1950's, which just happened to be suspected of acquiring materials for a nuclear bomb.

The Intersect was still putting together the pieces when Lisa interrupted his thought process with her hand on his butt. The move shocked him out of his thoughts and back onto the dance floor while a much more involved dance had begun. The Tango. Chuck thanked his lucky stars that the Intersect had indeed taught him the man's part. He prayed Lisa wasn't getting any ideas for after shocks, because halfway through the dance most of the people on the floor had stopped to watch the couple as they moved across the floor, completely absorbed in each other.

After the whirl on the dance floor Chuck whispered in her ear, "Time for bed, we can't do anymore down here."

"Jeez, Chuck if I didn't know any better I'd have to act offended at that comment." Lisa responded, whispering back into his ear.

Chuck grinned like she just suggested something naughty and steered them in the direction of the exit. As they left the main hall and meandered towards their room he noticed they had someone following them. Chuck spun Lisa around in front of him and kissed her. As he pulled away from her whispered. "Being followed, three doors down, short dark hair. See him?"

Lisa breathed out a "yes" before kissing him again and dragging him towards their suite. As they came to door, Chuck pinned her to it and reaching around her he slipped the key into the door, opening it. Once inside Lisa dropped the act, Chuck did as well, relaxing a bit against the inside of the door.

There wasn't much to do that night but get some sleep.

Chuck spoke up before they settled in, "We need to be ready to move at a moment's notice. If we're being watched, no matter who it is, we need to be able to move out without leaving behind evidence. Non essentials stay packed." Chuck said, looking around him at the disarray in the room. Kicking himself for his lack of concentration.

"Right, sorry, noted." Lisa responded, also kicking herself for letting herself be distracted enough to have overlooked that important. "How are we doing the bed arrangements?"

"It's a big bed. I think we'll be fine." Chuck states simply.

Lisa looks at him quizzically. She realizes there is something more he could say but isn't, and that he's obviously remembering something personal. Something she hopes he'll one day share with her, because it looks like it means a hell of a lot to him. She brakes of the stare, glad that he didn't notice her that time. Moving towards her suitcase she packed it all away, except what she was going to wear for the night. She decides the test the waters a bit and drops the dress to the floor without looking at him, dawning a t-shirt as her attire for the night. She heard Chuck cough in the background but other wise he didn't appear to object to her little stunt. She smiled to herself. Maybe it wasn't hopeless after all.

True to her word she didn't try anything during the night and Chuck and Lisa fell asleep without much delay. Chuck had set some invisible intrusion detectors and ensured both of them were packed for a quick exit before joining Lisa in the bed, which was, in fact, quite large. Despite all the posturing and good intentions they woke up tangled with each other. When they realized what had happened they extricated each other, one apologetically, and one reluctantly. Neither could deny that it had been more than comforting to wake up in that state, but it was Chuck that was mentally kicking himself for allowing it to happen. Luckily the mission required his attention and he didn't have to dwell on the mornings happenings.

"Time to get moving, we've got a bit of exploring to do today." Chuck said after both of them had made it to a standing position.

Lisa simply nodded, secretly glad that the 'mission' was back on for the day. It wasn't that hard to play the amorous newlywed. She stretched her arms over her head as she headed for the bathroom. Chuck stared at the ceiling, willing himself not to think about the butt leaving the room in front of him. He concentrated on today's activities. Scuba diving in the Venetian Lagoon, well to start with. They would start there, but the trip would be much longer than the tour guide had intended. The bottle were loaded for nearly and hour more than normal, giving them nearly three hours to swim back in to the city and explore under the location that his flash had given him.

Suddenly a realization hit him. "Um, Lisa, you do know how to scuba dive right?" Chuck asked apprehensively. I really have to work on this dual mission thing. Lisa answered as she emerged from the bathroom. "Yep, since I was in high school."

Chuck was relieved. He mentally noted to himself to check with Lisa on skill sets before setting up mission plans. It wouldn't do to have a partner who couldn't perform the tasks he planned.

Both of them finished their showers and were out the door in less than thirty minutes. Their luggage stashed under the bed ready to go. After making a quick trip to the main desk to arrange for the days activities they left to meet up with the 'adventure guide'.

Chuck and Lisa sat at the rear of the motorboat on it's way out of the canal, on the way out to the scuba site. They were almost to the mouth of the canal when Chuck saw something he certainly didn't expect. Cole Barker and Sarah Walker. Ok, I didn't see that one coming. Lisa noticed Chuck's shocked look and looked around trying to assess what was making the unflappable super agent look like he'd seen a ghost.

"Chuck, you want to share with the class." Lisa asked slightly worried now.

Chuck came out his shock and looked at Lisa. "The plot just got thicker. I just saw some very interesting people from the distant past. We need to contact Beckman. This new development may change things. Scuba trip canceled. For now.

_______

Cole Barker was at the helm of the boat as he steered back in from a rather strenuous recon. His partner Sarah Walker sitting behind him recuperating from the long swim they'd just finished, when he saw the most unexpected pair of faces. What the hell is Chuck Bartowski doing in Venice, and whose the blonde?! Is that a freaking wedding ring? Sarah is going to flip out.

Cole spoke up over the noise of the water and the engine, "Walker, you are not going believe what I just saw."

________

2009.11 A.D.

The Caribbean

Radiance of the Seas

Chuck and Sarah emerged from their cabin in a state of bliss. Granted there were other places they wanted to be besides stuck on a boat with a whole load of old people, but this was free and an ending perk to the mission they had just concluded. It had take nearly two hours to make it out of the hotel room. Casey, along with his surveillance had left with the strike team and the half dozen badies, Chuck and Sarah had taken down and captured, leaving the two of them to ride out the week before the next port call.

"Chuck, stop staring at my ass, you're going to make me self conscious." Sarah said in mock disapproval. Truthfully she loved it when he stared at her, but it was fun to make him squirm a little.

"Sorry, but it's impossible not to, besides, everyone else gets to." Chuck said smiling at his beautiful girlfriend, who had given up the facade of disapproval.

"Don't make me cover it up, Chuck." Sarah trying to keep up her serious face, but failing completely.

Chuck commenced to tickling her as they rode up escalator. Sarah, lost in the moment did nothing to stop him, and just simply enjoyed his touch, giggling and squirming until he stopped. Chuck having had enough tickling, wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug and a quick kiss, which turned into a long kiss, and then an impassioned one and finally they tripped on the top of the escalator.

They layied in a heap at the top of the escalator causing a major traffic jam. Chuck was frantically apologizing to both Sarah and the inconvenienced people behind them, but Sarah was too busy laughing at themselves to do anything but hold her sides and roll in laughter. Nearly a minute later Chuck did finally get himself and Sarah off the floor, out of the way and into some chairs. Both of them still laughing in fits at the quite unromantic end to the kiss Chuck had started so innocently halfway up the escalator.

After the morning debacle Chuck and Sarah decided they would kiss only when stationary. Chuck was sure that Sarah could handle mobile kissing but was a bit hesitant of his own abilities in that department.

Laying out on the deck of the massive cruise liner Sarah broke the comfortable silence, "Chuck, why did you step in front of the that Ring agent? He had a knife in his hand, he could have killed you? How many times have I told you, it's my job to protect you, not the other way around, and did you have to do it with your torso?"

Chuck sat up on his elbows and looked at Sarah contemplating his reply. He knew she didn't want to hear it but it was the truth. "First there is no way I'd let you get hurt if I could manage it and second, I was wearing a vest as you had so adamantly insisted and I knew the knife wasn't going to hurt me. Sarah, I love you, I would do anything to keep you safe. I couldn't care less what happens to the damn secrets, you're much more important to me than these infernal bits of knowledge." Chuck finished as he tapped his head, indicating the location of the 'infernal bits of knowledge".

Sarah didn't hear anything different from the last time he'd saved her. In fact recently it seemed he was doing that a lot. Saving her, from bad guys and her own emotions. "Thanks you." Sarah said, surprising herself. She'd had a well thought out rebuttal to his response, but after looking at him and his gorgeous brown eyes for once she couldn't even pretend to be mad, or frustrated.

"Sorry I brought it up, Chuck, it's just hard to accept that someone cares enough to do that for me. Not because I'm a fellow agent, that I've got in spades but you, you do that, saving me thing because you care for me. I just have to get used to it I guess." Sarah said, the beginning of tears appearing at the edges of her eyes. Chuck took note of the rare and endearing confession coming from his favorite spy. Shifting himself from his sun chair to hers he sat her on his lap and brought her down to lay on top of him. He fought the urge to smile like a goofy clown. These moments were extremely rare for them and they were the best part of the whole situation for him.

Chuck and Sarah stayed like that for next hour, simply reveling in being with one another.

"I love you Sarah Walker." Chuck whispered into her ear, as he played with hair between him and her neck. Sarah smiled and murmured, "Love you too Chuck." as she nuzzled her head under his chin, once again falling silent and still.

An elderly woman across from them on the sun deck smiled and nudged her husband who had dozed off. She pointed to the young couple and posed a question. "You remember when we were like that?" The old man snorted and added, "I seriously doubt that they are like us. They'd have to be a pair of spy's who have fallen in love despite the long odds. That kind of thing only happens once in a very great while."

_______

A/N: Thanks for reading the new chapter, sorry for the cliffy. I've written two versions of the Venice mission and I can't decide which to go with yet. For those of you who love the ciphers. You're clue for this chapter's message is in two parts. The clues lead to the name of the cipher method. As always Awesome points are up for grabs along with future chapter shout outs to who ever gets it first.

1 2

[___ ___ ____ ____ ] [____ ____]

1. Chuck sat at the __ __ __ __ of the mountain and looked up at the challenge ahead of him.

2. Commodore __ __ game system


	8. Chapter 7

FATE

Chapter 7

_A/N: We're getting closer and closer to the present. You'll please notice the decided step up in Charah interactions. The Government can only hold them apart for so long. What will happen with Lisa? When will Beckman's scaly carcass finally wither and die?_

_Thanks for hanging on with me through this story. I see a light at the end of the tunnel. Please read and review, it makes me happy, when I'm happy I don't feel a strong urge to write angst…_

_My usual Beta is on 'oliday as they say where he's from and so this will undoubtedly not be as polished as usual so bear with me. Please, if you find any horrible mistakes let me know and I'll fix 'em._

_____________

**The KroBlue TIMELINE**

?????????? Creamy Charah video file (CH4)

2009.6 A./Chuck/Casey on a Mission (CH1)

2009.6.3 A.D. Chuck talks with Beckman and the plot thickens (CH3)

2009.8 A.D. Chuck gets shot / Sarah freaks out (CH1)

2009.10 A.D. Chuck/Sarah/Casey in Venezuela on a mission (CH2)

2009.11 A.D. Cream Charah Fun in the Caribbean Sun (CHARAH) (CH6)

0000.0 A.S. finds Sarah gone (CH1)

0000.2 A.L. confronts the new CIA Director (CH1)

0000.3 A.L. fights with Beckman (CH5)

0000.12.31 A.S. learns more about the Intersect and hears from Bryce (CH5)

0001.2 A.S. find out Sarah was shot and flips (CH4)

0001.2 A.L. in Italy after being shot (CH2)

0002.3 A.S. is in Australia in the "Bush" (CH1)

0002.3 A.S.'s real reason for being in the "Bush" (CH3)

0003.4 A.S. vs. the Chinese Station Chief (CH2)

0003.4 A.S.'s real reason for being in China (CH3)

0003.5 A.L.C. Sarah in South America missing Chuck (CH3)

0003.9 A.S.L. Chuck takes out Sarah's targets in South America (CH3)

0004.4 A.S.L. Chuck returns to L.A. (Prelude)

0004.11 A.L.C. Sarah returns from South America (CH2)

0004.12 A.S.L. Chuck in Sweden getting ready to climb a mountain (CH1)

0004.12 A.L.C. Sarah looses the sat signal and freaks out (CH2)

0005.1 A.S.L. Chuck renews his non-disclosure agreement and sees Casey (CH1)

0005.1 A.S.L. Chuck leaves D.C. for LA and gets a text (CH2)

0005.5 A.S.L. Chuck meets Lisa (CH5)

0005.6 A.S.L. Chuck eats a Chuck (CH5)

0005.6 A.S.L. Chuck returns to Case Bartowski again (CH6)

0005.7 A.S.L. Chuck gets a new partner and goes looking for Casey (CH5)

0005.7 A.S.L. Chuck and Lisa are in Venice on a mission (CHARAH) (CH6)

0006.5 A.S.L. We all morn the loss of Colonel Casey and Chuck catches Obama...I mean Osama (CH4)

__________

_**1990.4 A.D.**_

_**Location: Information redacted**_

"Mooooom, Chuck glued himself to me." Ellie whined from the living room. An exasperated woman emerged from the kitchen with a towel in her hand.

"Chuck, why are you glued to your sister?" She asked, slightly amused at her son's latest antic.

"Ellie said she never wanted me to leave her, so I glued myself to her. See? Now we're stuck together forever." Chuck said full of triumph.

"Ellie, why would Chuck leave you?" Their mom asked, puzzled.

"Cause he has a girlfriend now." Ellie responded matter of fact-ly, as if that explained everything. Her mom looked at her quizzically. Before asking, "Why would that change anything?"

"Because when you get a boyfriend or girlfriend you get married and move away." Ellie answered.

"Oh, well, Chuck can't get married until he's an adult, so it's going to be a long time before he leaves with his new girlfriend." Mom said before escorting her children into the kitchen together. "Now, hold still Chuck I'm going to separate you to."

Chuck blanched at the sight of the knife in close proximity to his hands. His mom deftly flipped over the knife to the blunt side and slowly pried a part Chuck's hands from each other.

"Now go and try and wash the glue off your hands Chuck, and then come back in here for dinner. You too Ellie, go wash up."

"Yes mom." Both children chimed before scampering off.

Catherine Bartowski smiled as she finished cleaning up the kitchen before dinner. She paused her work in the kitchen and stuck her head through the basement door and called out, "Steven Batowski, you get your butt up here for dinner. You children have a story for you."

Downstairs amid a myriad of electronics, wires and notes Steven Bartowski smiled. Only two things could pull him away from his work, His beautiful wife Cathy and his two children Charles and Eleanor. His interest was piqued with the mention of a story and he began the task of extricating himself from his mess. He answered his wife's call as he worked his way toward the stairs. "I'm on my way up Cath. I'll be there in a minute."

Chuck and Ellie raced into the kitchen as their father emerged from the basement and they all collided together in a heap on the floor. Cathy laughed and skirted around them with dinner in her hands. Steven and the children stayed on the floor and laughed and tickled each other before Cathy returned from the dining room and instructed everyone to get there or loose their food.

All three shot up and quickly made their way to the table. There was no way they were missing dinner. Especially mom's cooking.

Dinner was a quiet affair after the day's stories had been told. At least until the doorbell interrupted everyone's chewing. It was unusual for the Bartowski's to get visitors, especially this late in the day. Cathy and Steven locked eyes and Cathy's hand went to the small of her back, Steve shook his head and headed for the door, Cathy was up from the table not far behind him. The site he was greeted with when he opened the door didn't surprise him but it was certainly not welcome.

On his doorstep stood the director if the CIA.

"It's for you Catherine." Steven said as he retreated from the doorway. He wasn't going to greet the pathetic excuse for a human on his door step; furthermore he wasn't going to be invited into his home. Hell, he wasn't welcome on his property.

As he turned towards his wife he stated firmly, "Not one foot in this house, not one foot." Cathy had been expecting the reaction from her husband, and in reality her thoughts mirrored his, but both knew if the Director decided he was coming in there was nothing to be done about it.

Catherine stood at the door and took in the scene. The Director was flanked with two protection agents while standing on her door step. In the background a black non-descript car idled. _Guess he's not staying long. _The Director wordlessly handed Cathy an envelope and stood waiting apparently for her to open it. She did and she nearly dropped both the photo and the document to the ground. She recovered before she did and looked up at the Director. He nodded and left, still without saying a word.

"Director." Catherine spoke up, "Wait." She marched over toward him and stood face to face with him a look in her eyes that would wither the toughest man. Wither the Director did. Before the two agents could do anything about it she punched him square in the face. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Agents, get him out of here before I kill every one of you." The amount of authoritative venom pouring out her words caused the two shocked agents to fearfully drag the director off as quickly as they could. They had no doubt if they didn't comply she would carry out her threat.

Steve had returned to the table to finish dinner with his children, fearing that after that visit they were all that was left of his family. He assumed, quite rightly, that Catherine had finally been reassigned. He would likely never see her again after tonight. He turned from the table and watched as she walked stoically toward their bedroom, not emotionally able to stop and speak to her family.

Chuck caught on that something was wrong and he voiced his concern, "Dad, what's wrong with mom, she's walking funny."

"Chuck finish your dinner and help Eleanor with the dishes, I'm going to go talk with your mother." Steven said, trying his best not to let his emotions run into his words. He stood up from the table and headed after his wife to the bedroom, leaving and confused Chuck and Ellie at the table. Neither of them felt up to eating anymore and decided to get on with their chore. They would talk to dad about mom later.

"What's wrong with mom and dad do you think? Chuck asked his sister.

"I don't know Chuck, hand me those plates." Ellie said in response. She was worried, dad never did that. He always answered their questions.

Two hours later Steve exited the bedroom in search of the children. He smiled sadly as he realized his children had put themselves to bed. He checked on both and tucked them both in before returning to the bedroom. When he returned to the bedroom he sat back down on the bed besides his wife trying his best to comfort her. She hadn't stopped sobbing since she'd made it to the bed hours ago. They were quiet sobs, barely audible, but Steve knew they were there, and it broke his heart.

He vowed on the spot that he would do all and everything in his power to keep his children from this life. It wasn't really a life. Just an empty existence filled with pain and infrequent bouts of joy.

This covert life takes and takes and gives nothing in return. Then when you're all used up they just ask for more, and just like that his wife had been taken back from him. It seemed like he'd reached the age where life stops giving you things and starts taking them away.

_**_______**_

_**0006.5 A.T.I. (After The Idiot)**_

_**Russia**_

_**Vladivostok Naval Base**_

Casey sat in his car musing at the situation. Once again, The Idiot had crept into his thoughts. He could use that massive brain right now. He wouldn't have to do this mind numbing surveillance. Casey had come to appreciate just how good his team with Walker and Bartowski was. They had meshed and performed like a well oiled machine. If it wasn't for the whining it would have been the perfect situation. It was all in the past now. Intel still had to be gathered and now he found himself going about it the old fashioned way. Bugs, stakeouts, and cold coffee had once again snuck back into his life.

Casey keyed the radio and growled into the microphone. "Surveillance teams report." Casey grunted in response as his three teams reported in their findings. They had been at this for two weeks now and had come up with next to nothing. This new submarine they were trying to get information on had proved difficult to flesh out. _How on earth do you hide a whole damn nuclear ballistic submarine?_

___________

_**0005.7 A.L.C.**_

_**Italy**_

_**Venice**_

_Cole spoke up over the noise of the water and the engine, "Walker, you are not going believe what I just saw." _

Sarah looked up from phone and replied, "What is it Barker?"

Cole slowed down the craft as they entered the canals. The engines quieted to a purr before he spoke up. "I'm almost positive I just saw Chuck Bartowski."

Sarah shot up like a jack in the box, her head on a swivel, looking desperately for her Chuck. "Where Cole, where is he?" Sarah demanded when she didn't immediately spot him.

"He was headed out of the city." Cole responded pointing into the distance behind them. "There's more though Sarah. He's with someone. A Blonde. She looked distinctly like CIA issue. You know you never did say why you weren't his handler anymore."

Sarah had balked slightly at the "CIA issue" quip before continuing her scan of the horizon. "I was replaced, Cole, you know I was getting too long in one place."

"Turn around Barker, I need to see him. I need to make sure he's not been dragged into the situation here." Sarah added, businesslike.

Cole dutifully slowed and turned the small craft around and directed it toward Chuck's craft out on the horizon. He throttled the engines back up to speed up the process.

_What WAS Chuck doing here? Beckman had never said anything about a new handler. _She would have seen something in the CIA files if Chuck had been mentioned in a report. _Who's the woman? What's her connection to Chuck? Has he given up on me? _Sarah quickly stopped her self interrogation. She didn't know the answers and it would do no good to torture herself over them. Unless Cole was mistaken she was about to find out at least half of her questions.

Cole caught sight of the craft with Chuck and Lisa in it. He steered in towards them. It was made easier now that the other vessel had come to a stop. Cole pulled alongside but was surprised that only the pilot was on deck.

"Ahoy, is there a Chuck on board still?" Cole inquired to the pilot. The pilot looked at him quizzically. He didn't speak English apparently.

Sarah spoke up, "C'è qualcun altro a bordo?" The pilot perked up when he heard his native language. "Sì, sono qui di seguito. Vuoi me per annunciare loro?" The man replied. He turned around and stuck his head into the cabin and announced to the occupants that they had visitors.

Inside the cabin Chuck looked up in a slight panic at the announcement. The visitors could only be one certain couple. He turned to Lisa, "Stay here Lisa; I'll take care of this."

"But… really?" Lisa said incredulously. _Why is he hiding me?_

"Lisa I'm not arguing about this. Stay down here unless I call you up. Promise me you'll do that."

"Fine, Chuck, I don't understand this. It doesn't fit out cover. You're in charge so I'll sit down here like a child till you call me." Lisa said, trying to keep the disappointment and distain out of her response.

"Thank you Lisa. If all goes well it won't be a long wait." Chuck said, realizing he had irked his new partner with his unusual request.

Chuck moved towards and out of the cabin door, drawing himself out and onto the deck. Chuck was worried, no, scared, at the implications of this chance meeting. Not only would he being seeing Sarah for the first time in almost six years, he was doing so unsanctioned and directly in violation of Beckman's orders. Nothing good would likely come out of this. Chuck moved toward the rail and made eye contact with Cole, nodding in acknowledgement. He turned his gaze toward Sarah and smiled before addressing the couple.

"Cole? Sarah? Hey guys, fancy seeing you here. What brings you two to Venice?" Chuck asked innocently as possible.

"We're in Venice on our honeymoon, Chuck. We were actually on our way back in from a little scuba diving. You?" Cole responded, catching note of the sour look that flashed across Sarah's face before she moved to play the part.

Chuck had caught the expression as well and knew that it was an act right away. It was besides the fact that Sarah had recently sent him a message contrary to the story he had just been fed. He realized that neither of them knew, or could even know about his real reason for being here. The personal reasons alone would be too painful for Chuck to allow it to happen. He had to speak with Beckman as soon he could manage it.

Chuck responded as if surprised, "Wow, that's awesome guys. Congratulations! Are you still working for...?" Chuck trailed off implying but not saying the obvious.

Cole caught on quickly, "No we run a private firm now. What are you doing now, are you still at the Buymore?"

Chuck laughed, "No way man, I moved on from that years ago. Believe it or not, I no longer work with computers. I write tourist books and spend my time checking out cool places to visit. It's not why we're here, though. Funny enough, it seems we think alike. The wife and I are here to do some scuba diving ourselves. In fact, let me see if she's decent enough to come out and say hi."

Chuck leaned into the cabin and called out, clearly for the benefit of Cole and Sarah, "Hey, Lisa come on out, I want you to meet some old friends of mine."

Lisa who had been at the door listening the whole time gave Chuck a weird look before catching on that they didn't know she'd been waiting for her signal to come out. She spoke up, again for the benefit of their visitors, "I'll be right out babe. Who is it?"

Lisa emerged from the cabin, now only in a bikini, which caught Chuck by surprise. He stared a little before recovering. _Why? The cover, it's for the cover. Don't make a scene._

Across on the other boat Sarah was retreating into a deeper and deeper hole of despair with every new revelation. Married? Traveler? _LISA? Jeez, and she's a beautiful leggy blonde, at least she's not a freaking brunette. _Sarah couldn't help but notice the stark similarities between herself and this Lisa woman. She was a few years younger but nearly everything else was a dead match. _I've been replaced by a younger me. Chuck had found a girl with the name Lisa, of all the names... Chuck has realized his dreams without me. _

Lisa stared territorially, momentarily studying the pair who had claimed prior knowledge of _her _Chuck. Lisa realized then that it hadn't taken her very long to move into that mode. Protecting Chuck, although she knew if anything he would protect her. She moved to the railing and into Chuck's arms to greet them. "Hi. I'm Lisa and..." Chuck spoke up and introduced them. She already knew their names from listening in but once again she had to feign ignorance, and Chuck filled in with his duties. "Lisa, this is Cole and Sarah Barker." They used to live in L.A. several years ago. I was good friends with Sarah for several years before her work took her away from me."

Lisa moved to shake hands over the railing, "It's so nice to meet friends of Chuck's. He has so many, past and present that I'm still finding out about new ones all the time." Lisa looked at Chuck and saw that he and Sarah had been silently communicating with each other during her response. There was a lot being said apparently because when she finished they were still locked on to each other. _There's definitely more than friendship in their past. "Friends" don't communicate like that. Not on that level anyway. _Lisa was feeling the pangs of jealousy start to well up. She needed to change the subject.

Slightly frustrated that Chuck was letting their cover slip so obviously she spoke up, "Chuck? Chuck why don't we catch up over dinner? I'm sure there's a more comfortable place, that's better conducive to old friends getting reacquainted than out here on a couple of boats."

Lisa's statement pulled Chuck and Sarah out of their staring match, and both just stared at their feet momentarily before Cole picked up on the silence. "Lisa, Bar…Chuck, that sounds like a great idea. Sarah what do you think? Would you like to catch up? We didn't have anything planned for tonight did we?"

Sarah looked over at Chuck and then at Cole before responding to the whole group, "That sounds like a great idea, honey. Where should we meet?"

Chuck spoke up finally, "Cole why don't I get your number and we'll give you a call when we're finished here. I'm still learning this city and don't really have any good suggestions."

"Sure, we can look around while you guys have some fun. Oh, by the way the South side of the wreck underneath us is the more interesting side." Cole leaned over after pulling a card out of his shirt pocket, handing it to Chuck.

Sarah realizing she had been doing a horrible job at her cover piped up, "You guys have fun, and we'll see you at dinner. I'm looking forward to catching up for sure."

Chuck and Lisa nodded and waved as Cole hit the throttles and pulled the visiting boat away, heading it back towards the city.

All four spies thought the same thing. _Well, that was a disaster. _Chuck and Sarah for the obvious lack of objectivity, Cole because he really didn't have time to have dinner that night and Lisa because Chuck was going to be catching up with what had to be, with out a doubt, an old girlfriend.

It didn't really matter; the dinner was never going to happen. Chuck knew as soon as he informed Beckman of the situation that either Cole and Sarah, but more likely he and Lisa would be on the next available vehicle capable of carrying a person leaving the city. Not only that, Chuck had some not so friendly words for the director to deliver regarding Sarah and so would Beckman. Chuck finally drew in the connecting lines on the blank profile from the CIA. It was, of course, Sarah Walker.

Chuck hated that the situation had been thrown on him. Fate is a bitch sometimes. He was the only one who really knew what was going on. Even Lisa was in the dark. Now Sarah would wonder if there was anything to for her to come back to. Dispelling her fears would mean admitting to his status with the NSA, and that would threaten everything he had worked so hard to preserve. _This whole thing was a god damn mess. _Chuck needed some time to chew on this new problem; he needed answers to _three _problems now, the most important being the situation developing with Sarah. Chuck would not let Sarah sit in dark, wondering if he'd moved on. It was too cruel. Deciding that he could knock out one of his problems now while mulling over the others as he did so, he put scuba back on the to do list. Sarah and Cole were counting on them doing it now regardless.

Lisa had been looking at Chuck as he stared off into space. She knew he was working through a problem. Having seen it many times during training it was obvious he was working on something big or multifaceted. She decided to leave him at it and go back inside. She had instantly regretted the decision to go with the bikini, the wind was blowing out there where there were no walls of buildings to stop the wind and she'd got goose bumps almost as soon as she'd come out of the cabin a few minutes earlier. Once inside her mind's gears started grinding. She realized there was a lot not being said between the other two agents. She'd pegged Sarah instantly for it. Cole had taken her a minute, if he was an agent he was foreign, probably MI6. Lisa wondered what kind of past Chuck had with them. Field work? Had they been his support of some kind? She knew one thing; Chuck did not want them to know she was an agent, or that he was still one himself. Why? _Oh yeah! There was that damn "Bar..." again. What was everyone hiding from her?_

Lisa didn't like being kept in the dark and resolved to quiz Chuck about it later.

Chuck came out of his trance and addressed Lisa, "We need to keep up the cover for now. Scuba is back on, so help me get the gear ready. We'll contact Beckman when we get back to the hotel. We're not going for the long swim anymore; just need to kill some time down by the wreck."

Lisa nodded in agreement and began to gather their equipment, helping Chuck retrieve the bottles from the side boards. Twenty minutes later they were ready to go. They signaled the boat driver that they were going under and he nodded, smiling. Lisa and Chuck flipped over the side, quickly disappearing into the depths.

An hour later the forms of Chuck and Lisa emerged from the water, smiling. Lisa had thoroughly enjoyed herself. It had been a while since she'd been able to go diving without a mission objective, and Chuck had been a great dive buddy.

Chuck had been able to concentrate on his problem, but still everything hinged on Beckman's response to the evolving situation. Basically, it boiled down to how badly Beckman wanted Casey back which in turn would likely determine how things went in the near future.

The boat driver assisted the pair out of the water. Soon after Chuck and Lisa shed their equipment the driver started the boat and headed it back to their dock in front of their room. Chuck spent the time flushing out what he was going to say to Beckman; for once he was going to have to be tactful with the leprechaun. Lisa spent the time fighting, like always, with her emotions about Chuck, trying to be the friend and partner he had requested, instead of the more that she personally wanted to be to him. _Could they be siblings with benefits?_

Both stopped their internal processes as the boat pulled up to the dock. Once they were secured to it they made their way off the boat and up to their rooms. They needed to shower and freshen up for the impending meeting. A little while later Chuck and Lisa gathered around his laptop to initiate the conference call. Once the screen was up and the feed was verified secure, Chuck began with the formalities. He had decided to treat this like any other mission brief update, even though none had been scheduled.

"General Beckman," Chuck began, "I've established contact here on site, and I have a probable location to scout. My initial scouting plans have however been thwarted by a chance meeting. Ma'am, were you aware that Cole Barker and Sarah Walker are also onsite?" Chuck paused both for effect and for Beckman's response.

"What?! Why that idiot director…I specifically…" Beckman regained her composure, interrupting her rant, "Chuck you are to stay on assignment, and maintain your cover. Both of them. Also I'm accelerating Agent Anderson's timeline. Get her read up on the whole situation. I'm going to make a call or two and get back with you, be standing by for further instructions." Beckman ended the call as she finished her instructions.

Lisa stared at Chuck. _What the hell, what timeline? And boy what a revelation, it should be a surprise that Chuck worked with the best. Sarah Walker was of course a legend. Now I've met her in person. _

Chuck looked at her apologetically, "Sorry you weren't supposed to find out this way. First off so that you understand the paramount of why both covers must be maintained. I am the Intersect. I'm sure you've heard of the program at one point or another. Initially I was a walking database; however several years ago an update enabled me to physically adapt every training program available to a government employee. Now I'm a walking/talking super spy. All thanks to General Beckman."

Lisa stood unable to formulate words. She had heard of the Intersect, though not in the terms he was referring to. As the CIA understood, the Intersect was a code name for the DOD's master spy, t_he _top interagency agent with untold and amazing abilities. _I'm working with THE BEST SPY EVER. Oh My God._

"Uh," Lisa sputtered, not able to get anything else.

Chuck continued to look at her sympathetically; he knew she was shocked and awed. He also knew what the CIA files had on him. Misinformation had spawned a nearly accurate tale of his own legend. It was embarrassing to think about it. But at least with his identity being a secret he didn't have to actually endure the unwarranted praise he would no doubt receive. "It's Ok, Lisa. It's the response I expected. Don't worry; you'll be fine in a minute."

Lisa was stuck in a loop. _The man in front of me, the one I've fallen for, was THE Intersect, the most badass agent in recorded history. And he worked with the CIA legend Sarah Walker. Wow, just freaking Wow._

"Chuck, Sarah Walker was your old partner wasn't she?" Lisa finally formulated and then spoke aloud.

"Yes she was. My other old partner is why I'm on this mission. John Casey. He's likely met whatever fate several other agents have met here. Neither of them knows of my continuing participation in the government. For my safety and theirs they were informed that I was no longer the Intersect and was "normal" again, then reassigned, about six years ago." Chuck paused as he let her take the last set of information in before continuing. "Lisa, they can never know. Three people are aware of my status; you, me and Beckman, and it has to stay that way. Can you handle that? We have to do everything in our power to convince them of that. "

"Chuck, I would never do anything to risk your safety. Of course you can count on me to keep your secret. Chuck you should know by now that to maintain our cover will be not only be a joy but easy. It's everything that you won't let me have officially."

Chuck replied quickly, "Lisa, just remember, Sarah is exceptionally good at ferreting out the truth, better than me even. So don't let your guard down, ever around her. She's got more experience at this than both of us combined. So you have to keep your head in the game. I know you think it's going to be easy acting on the feelings you do have but don't let them distract you." Chuck sighed, "I know I'm talking to you like a recruit but this is all vitally important both to me personally and to the government."

"Chuck, I promise not to let you down, ever." Lisa replied simply, staring again, trying to come to grips with how much more awesome this man in front of her really was. He smiled at her as he moved away from the laptop; she watched him as he moved across the room and mindlessly sifted through his bag. She realized for the first time that she was seeing a lost Chuck. For the first time he seemed like he'd lost the air of control he always carried. She didn't understand what could make him like this. Nothing before had seemed to faze him.

Then a startling realization hit her, and hard, right in the gut. She had been so caught up in her own feelings she hadn't connected the dots until now.

Sarah Walker was his someone else. All the clues were coming together; Chuck's steadfast stiff arm to her, his obvious connection with Sarah on the boat, the mentioned forced disconnection. Chuck's strange need to inform Beckman of said connection. It had all fallen into place. She realized for the first time how painful that meeting must have been for him.

_Chuck just told the love of his life that he went off and got married without her._

"Chuck, I'm so sorry, I just put it all together right now. We have to call it off. I can't be crawling all over you in front of her like that. It would tear her apart for sure….I….I'm sorry for the stunt on the boat." Lisa said, as she ran over to him and enveloped him in her arms. Chuck accepted the gesture and even returned it.

"No Lisa, as painful as this will be for both of us, it has to be done unless Beckman changes her mind or the Director orders them off before it happens. I'll fix this later, but for now we have to do our jobs." Chuck finished speaking and collapsed on the bed, releasing Lisa from his returned embrace as he landed. Lisa sat behind him for a minute before deciding to give Chuck his space. Tonight was going to be hard enough for him; she wanted to give him some measure of space before it all went down. She pulled herself away from him and off the bed and moved outside on to the deck. She watched as the sun was setting off to her right over the Basílica San Giorgio Maggiore's twin towers. She tried to shed all this new information and just focus on the amazing view offered her from the balcony when Chuck's knock on the glass interrupted her. He signaled her to come in. She did and when she'd made it over to Chuck Beckman was waiting on the screen.

"Glad you could join us Agent Anderson. Did Chuck satisfactorily explain the situation to you?" Beckman said without introduction.

"Lisa spoke up, "Yes, General he did. However I don't understand the logic behind the prolonged exposure to these other agents. What is more important the mission or Agent Carmichael's cover?" Lisa finished her question with a little more vehemence in her voice than she had intended.

General Beckman sat for moment before responding. Chuck was impressed. He hadn't expected that from Lisa and he realized that she was trying to save him from another impossible situation, and she had done it using Beckman's objectivity.

"Beckman spoke up, "I'm placing you on lockdown there in the hotel until further notice. Chuck you are to leave this com-link open for further instructions again. Right now you need to cancel the dinner arrangements Chuck just informed me of and sit tight. I'm waiting for the Directors definitive confirmation that Walker is being pulled from the mission as he intended to do. I don't know the extent of MI6's involvement is in this as they are being tight lipped about it as usual. Chuck it was a smart move to inform me of this, and in a way you've already begun to unravel this. Sarah Walker was one of the CIA's missing agents. So that's one down and several to go. I'll be back to you when I have more for you." Once again the screen went blank as her last words ended.

Chuck sat back down on the bed and slumped over his arms and hands in his lap. "Lisa, thank you. You didn't have to do that. I truly appreciate it. You stuck your neck out for me. I don't think you know how much that means to me." Chuck held her gaze to make sure she knew he meant every word.

Lisa didn't say anything just held his gaze until he looked away, and smiled as she did.

She got up and moved to her suitcase. "Chuck, come out to the tub. I promise to keep my hands in proper places, I think we both need to relax a whole lot after this fiasco. Since we can't go anywhere I'm going to order something and head out. Please, for your sake come out and join me." Lisa said as she went about ordering room service; simultaneously picking out an old shirt to cover her bikini.

Chuck sighed and lay back on the bed, contemplating just taking a nap, but decided against it. They were likely stuck here for a few days at minimum. He needed to be able to sleep at night. Chuck got up and fished out his pair of trunks and changed in the bathroom. He headed for the bathroom before stopping in front of the laptop. He sat down and thought for a moment. After a moment he pulled up a browser and went to work. A few minutes later he finished and set the secure connection back up, turning it toward the window so he could catch Beckman when she called. A minute later he joined Lisa in the spacious tub and was instantly glad he had. The water was already performing its magic. They sat, relaxing and silent for a long while.

"Bar..." Lisa began.

"...towski it's Bartowski." Chuck said, answering her question before she asked. They slipped back into the relaxing silence.

____

Across the island Sarah sat on her bed in state of disarray. Cole was just getting around to taking a shower and had kicked her out of the bathroom finally. She'd been in there after her shower she'd finished nearly two hours ago just sitting lost in thought. It had been a whirlwind of a week, ending in a life crushing revelation. Chuck was married. He was lost to her after all this time. She had cried uncontrollably on the boat ride back to the hotel and had only managed to lock it up before they pulled up to the dock. Cole had been a saint and had just left her to herself.

She had turned her phone off when she got back to the hotel not willing to be interrupted till she was ready to re-join the world after her shower. She was surprised to find she had several missed calls and a message when she turned it back on. She skimmed through the missed calls and noticed they were all from the Director. She hit redial and waited.

"Director, Secure." The voice through the phone barked.

"Walker, secure." Sarah responded.

"Where have you been Agent Walker? I don't recall any orders outlining ignoring phone calls." The barking continued.

"Apologies Director, I was in the shower. What is it that's so important that I warranted eight phone calls and a message?" Sarah responded meekly.

"We're recalling you back to Washington. There has been an interagency mix-up and we need you here. Leave on the next available flight back. Also it has come to my attention that you had contact, seemingly unintentional in nature with an old asset of yours. You maintained your cover didn't you?"

"Yes director, Charles Bartowski is here with his wife, we happened to cross paths. I'll be on the next flight back. On a side note I have acquired the help of the MI6 via Agent Cole Barker. Seems there are a lot of agencies invested in this mission. Should he remain on site or should I advise him to head out as well?"

"Walker, I don't have any control over foreign agencies. I suggest that he contact his handlers for further instructions if he is unclear as to what he should do without you. I need you here now. Make it happen, ASAP." The Director said becoming frustrated with the length of the call.

"Roger that Director, Walker out." Sarah said, finishing the conversation.

Sarah hung up and tossed the phone on the bed. Interagency mix up? Was Chuck involved? Cole had mentioned that Chuck's wife had the air of CIA issue. Despite her loathing of the term, as it had been applied to her countless times, she had to agree and this new information seemed to jive with it. Had the agency allowed this Lisa girl to do what they had forbid her to do all this time? Marry an asset? She picked up the phone again remembering the message; the Director hadn't mentioned it so it must not have been from him. She was shocked and confused at the contents when it opened. It was a code. _Was it Chuck? Please let it be Chuck._

_The message said the following:_

"_49206e65656420796f7520746f207472757374206d65"_

Sarah instantly recognized it as some kind of cipher or code, but she wasn't able to quickly figure it out. She was still teaching herself this stuff. She had, however, no doubts that it was Chuck. The complicated header was identical in reverse to the one on her last message to him. She realized he had gone though a considerable amount of trouble to replicate that. Of course, she doubted if it even took him a minute to do it. _He probably wrote that code out in his head even without the Intersect up there to help him._

Sarah quickly pulled out her laptop thankful that the seedy hostel they were in at least had internet. She signed on and began a likeness search, finding a cipher after a few minutes that seemed to match. _Cute. He used a similar cipher to my last one. _She decoded it quickly with the help of a website and as she read it all of her stress disappeared. She smiled full and warmly for perhaps the first time in half a decade. She read the message one more time to confirm that she wasn't imagining it. It was short and simple and yet for her and Chuck the phrase spoke volumes. If you didn't know its significance it would mean almost nothing. She allowed a goofy smile to cross her face as she closed the laptop after encrypting and erasing her cache. _All was not lost._

____

_A/N: See? Minimal angst from the Cole scene had __**plot **__significance. So all you crazy people who didn't want Cole angst can sit back and relax now. Don't worry the finale won't be all sunshine and roses though. I just can't do it the easy way. Thanks for reading all the way to the end of the chapter. Please read and review._

_You put a __ __ __ on somebody if you don't like them._

_P.S. I PROMISE to continue the Bartowski Family story. I know that's a horrible ending. It's not just for Angst's sake it has a point. ;)_


	9. Chapter 8

Fate

Chapter 8

A/N: Oh, I know it's been longer than usually for this update. I'm really trying to upgrade my writing style. So it's going to be a roller coaster. I've update the timeline and added, upon several requests, the key to all the current ciphers. Thanks for waiting and reading and reviewing, man that's a lot of stuff, and all I have to do is write...enjoy. **Big props to Kroblues for the Beta on this one.**

______

The **_Kroblues_** TIMELINE

1990.4 A.D. Snapshot of Chuck/Ellie/Orion/Mom (Ch7)

?????????? Creamy Charah video file (CH4)

2009.6 A.D. Sarah/Chuck/Casey on a Mission (CH1)

2009.6.3 A.D. Chuck talks with Beckman and the plot thickens (CH3)

2009.8 A.D. Chuck gets shot / Sarah freaks out (CH1)

2009.10 A.D. Chuck/Sarah/Casey in Venezuela on a mission (CH2)

2009.11 A.D. Cream Charah Fun in the Caribbean Sun (CHARAH) (CH6)

0000.0 A.S.L. Chuck finds Sarah gone (CH1)

0000.2 A.L.C. Sarah confronts the new CIA Director (CH1)

0000.3 A.L.C. Sarah fights with Beckman (CH5)

0000.12.31 A.S.L. Chuck learns more about the Intersect and hears from Bryce (CH5)

0001.2 A.S.L. Chuck finds out Sarah was shot and flips (CH4)

0001.2 A.L.C. Sarah in Italy after being shot (CH2)

0002.3 A.S.L. Chuck is in Australia in the "Bush" (CH1)

0002.3 A.S.L. Chuck's real reason for being in the "Bush" (CH3)

0003.4 A.S.L Chuck vs. the Chinese Station Chief (CH2)

0003.4 A.S.L. Chuck's real reason for being in China (CH3)

0003.5 A.L.C. Sarah in South America missing Chuck (CH3)

0003.9 A.S.L. Chuck takes out Sarah's targets in South America (CH3)

0004.4 A.S.L. Chuck returns to L.A. (Prelude)

0004.11 A.L.C. Sarah returns from South America (CH2)

0004.12 A.S.L. Chuck in Sweden getting ready to climb a mountain (CH1)

0004.12 A.L.C. Sarah looses the sat signal and freaks out (CH2)

0005.1 A.S.L. Chuck renews his non-disclosure agreement and sees Casey (CH1)

0005.1 A.S.L. Chuck leaves D.C. for LA and gets a text (CH2)

0005.5 A.S.L. Chuck meets Lisa (CH5)

0005.6 A.S.L. Chuck eats a Chuck (CH5)

0005.6 A.S.L. Chuck returns to Case Bartowski again (CH6)

0005.7 A.S.L. Chuck gets a new partner and goes looking for Casey (CH5)

0005.7 A.S.L. Chuck and Lisa are in Venice on a mission (CHARAH) (CH6)

0005.7 A.S.L. The Venice mission continues (CH7)

0006.5 A.T.I. Casey reminisces about the good old days

0006.5 A.S.L. We all morn the loss of Colonel Casey and Chuck catches Obama...I mean Osama (CH4)

______

_**Ciphers**_

\ / \ / 1 5 # j 0 0 \ / \ / | _ | 2 # 3 r (LEET/1337) = Wish you were here

CMD7AE61L411L853 (Caesar box code) = Call me

lg cyl cepl_n lkb-y mcpqq pkgu (modified Caesar box code / french) = Don't ignore me Chuck. -Sarah

SBsb3ZlIHlvdSwgcGxlYXNlIHdhaXQgYSBsaXR0bGUgbG9uZ2VyLiAtU2FyYWg (Box64) = I love you, please wait a little longer. -Sarah

49206e65656420796f7520746f207472757374206d65 (Box16)= I need you to trust me

______

_**0005.7 A.S.L.**_

_**Italy**_

_**Venice**_

Chuck was kicking himself. Yes, he needed to focus, yes, he missed Sarah and yes it certainly had been hard to play that stupid game on the boat but this was about finding and rescuing Casey, there was no way to anticipate this kind of twist. Chuck swore someone was writing a novel and he was the main character. Obviously this writer has some serious issues to work out. After toweling himself off, Chuck went back into the room to shower before heading back out. As he passed it the laptop blinked alerting him to an incoming conference call. Looking out at the tub he signaled to Lisa to make her way inside for the briefing. Chuck tapped on the keyboard a few times and brought up the call.

"Evening Beckman, what's the situation?" Chuck started before Beckman could begin to rattle off her instructions like usual.

"Since you're so eager to know, Agent Walker has been recalled to avoid any… complications. Agent Barker is not under U.S. purview and has elected to stay on mission though his agency. I want you to reestablish a connection with Barker and continue the mission in cooperation with him. He is to remain unaware of your condition. Your cover story will be that you are a promising young agent now, minus the Intersect and Lisa is your handler. Bartowski, you still have tactical and field command, however since your cover has Anderson as your handler, be able to adapt in the field if such a situation arises."

"Roger, Beckman, one last thing. After this mission I'll be meeting with you in person. We have matters to discuss. Out." Chuck said, ending the conversation before Beckman could add her two cents.

"Ballsy, Chuck, Ballsy. That's all I have to say." Lisa chimed in, a little glad that she, if only for a tiny while, would be "in charge" of _The Intersect._

"I've got a couple of phone calls to make. We need to be ready for rendezvous soon. I think we can skip the ostentatious stuff tonight. No need for keeping up pretenses." Lisa had seen that coming and had already planned accordingly.

"Got it covered Chuck. I guess that means I have to wear panties tonight." Lisa retorted, loving how any mention of anything slightly risque sent the normally unflappable agent into panic mode. _And he teaches seduction? OK, so he's insanely good at it, but come on._ Chuck shot her a pleading glance, and Lisa rolled her eyes in response, letting him know she had been kidding. _Sort of. _

She watched Chuck head out to the balcony, his phone in his hand. She heard the beginning of the discussion before he was out of her hearing range. "Evening Director, have a bad memory do we? Let me refresh it for you..." Lisa smiled to herself before moving on to get dressed for the night's meeting. _Only Chuck could bad mouth the Director of the CIA and there be no consequences. _

Nearly half an hour later Chuck emerged from the balcony and spoke up before Lisa could ask. "Barker will meet us here, at this point we still don't want to be seen in public together unless absolutely necessary.

"Half an hour of waiting and that's all you talked about?" Lisa said fishing for more. If Chuck was talking to the Director she wanted to know about what, exactly.

"The call to Barker was, remarkably short. It was my phone call to the Director that took more time. I guess I should explain something to you. First, the reason both Beckman and I trust you isn't some kind of naively placed hope. With the help of the Intersect I know your history back to grade school, thanks to your military schooling. I'm on this mission for one reason. An old friend of mine needs my help, and with the last meeting of old friends it's a regular reunion. Sarah Walker and John Casey were my handlers once upon a time. With me so far? Any questions?" Chuck said pausing to let Lisa catch up.

"Uh, you researched me?" Lisa asked.

"Believe it or not, the school serves a secondary mission. I re-vet all agents that come through the school house. Some are suspected of subversive activities and some are simply being checked on. My unique ability allows me to observe and report on all students in the school. Apparently this last class was Beckman's idea of a recruitment to her little cause. Namely, me. Before you I was a solo operator, and before that I operated with Walker and Casey. Apparently we worked too well together. Beckman's sense of control was waning and she likely suspected us of going rogue at the smallest disagreement so she broke up the team. Despite her knowledge of the Intersect program she underestimates me. I don't need a team to go out on my own. Don't worry; I'm not planning on going rogue. My sense of right, wrong and duty runs too deep to betray my country."

"My point in all this is, Sarah Walker and I had for a time the only sanctioned relationship in the agencies. It's still a relationship; it's just no longer sanctioned. The relationship undoubtedly grated against Beckman's sense of regulations and rules, and in her mind it had to be stopped. All the cloak and dagger crap regarding my "condition" is Beckman's idea." Chuck said with some measure of chagrin. "To be honest, it's good to be able to share my secret with someone other than the midget troll of D.C. Even if it isn't with the first person I'd want to share this with."

"Chuck, I can understand the reasons for Beckman's desire for secrecy, the less people who know the safer those secrets are, think of it this way. You don't like this world you were forced into, right? If more people and agencies knew about you, you'd be on more missions than you could handle. Beckman is, in a roundabout way, doing you a favor, even if she doesn't know it herself. Still, I will never understand the NSA. They are so stuck up sometimes; nearly every CIA field agent with a partner is romantically involved somehow. It's still against the rules but I don't think it's been enforced, well, ever. Crap, so on the boat, that probably wasn't the nicest thing I've done to you is it? I'm so sorry." Lisa said noting with a little sadness at the look at longing on Chuck's face. He was clearly in love with one Sarah Walker. _Lucky girl probably doesn't deserve half of Chuck. _

"You had no way of knowing, since I didn't tell you. I could tell you were regretting that last minute wardrobe change by time you headed back down into the cabin." Chuck added an amused grin crossing his features. _My turn to cause involuntary reactions._

Lisa blushed violently. _How does he do that?! Oh yeah, 'insanely good at seduction', duh. _"Yeah, yeah, lover boy, so we have a mission to complete. When is Agent Barker getting here?" Lisa added changing the subject hoping he hadn't noticed her very un-agent like reaction to Chuck's comment. _Since when did I turn into such a mushy school girl?_

"Barker should be here within the hour. His tracking device stopped moving in his room, which means he probably found it already and is headed our way." Chuck said as he moved to sit down on the bed.

"How did you get a tracking device on him? I didn't see it happen." Lisa said in awe.

Chuck tapped the side of his head. "Intersect."

Lisa rolled her eyes. _Intersect or not, that was smooth. Like it or not Chuck, you've got what it takes. Even if you don't want to._

_______

Two canals over, Sarah Walker was packing away the last of her things and preparing to head for the airport. She was pissed now. _What is it about Chuck and me being together that the government finds so damn scary? Are they really afraid of us? _Sarah doubted it was true. Likely it was Beckman for some reason or another.

Sarah's thoughts were nothing new; she'd had this conversation with herself a thousand times in the past few years. Seeing Chuck only brought them back to the forefront. The new part was the confusing part, the rest was simply frustrating. Why was Chuck in Venice at the same time as her? This couldn't have been a coincidence. Chuck had to be involved somehow. His message all but confirmed it. He had, as he always had, reassured her as well as informed her. He had to either know what was going on or be involved, that much was plain. The Intersect must still be functional, and not just in the silly super-agent tales that she'd spun at the CIA headquarters. What was Beckman playing at, lying to her and Casey?

Sarah was broken from her thoughts as Cole came back into the room. He'd been on the phone with someone, likely MI6. When he came back in his hand went up through his hair and Sarah caught a glimpse of something in his sleeve. She rushed over to him, signaling him to be quiet, despite it being too late after the phone call he'd just had. She reached for his hand and picked a device from the inside of his coat sleeve.

"You're getting sloppy Cole, how long have you had this on you do you think?" Sarah hissed, now searching the rest of his person and herself for other devices. Finding none she rushed to her case and pulled out a device and began scanning the room. Cole inspected his bug more closely and determined it was just a GPS location device and not capable of listening in. He also recognized the maker.

"Sarah, I think you can relax a bit. This is an NSA bug, and a new one. They just, and I mean just, introduced these out at SID two weeks ago, some super brain back in the U.S. made these. They can track a target for over thirty days before conking out. The only person I had my guard down to was Chuck back there on the boat. I think he was making sure we weren't the bad guys, either that or he was looking out for you, which would make just as much sense." Cole said, starting to make some connections.

"I didn't find anything else. Why would Chuck even have a bug like that?" Sarah said, not ready to let him in on her revelation or Chuck's message to her.

"I just received a phone call from Chuck himself. He is definitely on mission here. Him and his handler, Lisa. They're here to find Colonel Casey of all people. This is a small, small world. I also heard that you've been pulled off for more pressing matters. I can't say that I'm not disappointed. I was looking forward to some action with the queen of the CIA.

"They told you all that?" Sarah asked, incredulously. _They didn't even tell me that._

"Professional courtesy, Walker." Cole answered. "I've got to meet them soon so if you're ready I'll take you to the airport before I head over there."

Sarah recognized a veiled attempt to ensure she was on her way when she saw one. "I'm good, Barker; I can make my own way back to the airport. I have to schedule a flight still anyway. Please let me know if you find Casey, he was a good partner and friend."

Cole nodded seriously as he headed for the door. "Stay safe Walker, I'll see you around, we should work together more often."

It was Sarah's turn to nod as he closed the door behind himself.

_______

Cole made his way to the dock and into his boat. Cole couldn't believe the unnecessary amount of the drama the American agencies put themselves through. The British services at least were all under the same agency, and as such operated much smoother. He steered the boat in the direction of Chuck's hotel.

The connections were starting to make sense. MI6 had been getting small tidbits of information regarding an assumedly American agent that had cleaned up several impossible situations on multiple continents. One piece of information that they had confirmed, the agent was a tall lanky brown haired man, with "kind eyes". Chuck was a dead ringer for the description. With Chuck's presence in Venice and the stunt with the GPS tracker, it was looking more and more like Chuck was the super-agent they had been trying to identify. If not for anything else, MI6 simply wanted a name for the man who had saved their agent's butts in several missions in the EU.

Cole pulled out his phone, and hit a dialed a direct line. "Raven speaking. I have a possible lead on the John Doe..."

When he pulled up to the dock Chuck and Lisa were waiting for him at the top of the stairs. _Did he manage to bug the boat too?_

"Do you always bug fellow agents?" Cole tried.

Chuck only gave him a quizzical look before indicating that they should move inside. Cole's head was on swivel now, if Chuck was who he thought he was than this mission was likely much more difficult than he had previously assumed.

_____

Sarah wasn't headed directly for the airport. If she was at all honest with herself she wasn't headed back to D.C. anytime soon at all. She headed toward the dock she'd watched Barker pull up to. She saw Chuck, Lisa and Barker through the glass front of the hotel room engrossed in an animated discussion, most likely regarding the mission. Feelings of jealousy washed over Sarah as it dawned on her who Chuck was staying there with. She pulled up her own craft that she had borrowed to an adjacent dock and watched the trio from a distance. After a minute she watched Chuck disappear from view. She made her way off the boat and into the garden hoping for a better view, namely to get eyes back on Chuck.

_____

One thing was nice; when the Intersect was doing the work it gave you time to think. Well, it was nice until recently. Now it was becoming yet another curse. As he made his way out toward the figure in the shadows, his mind went into over drive. It was always about the same damn thing.

_You never really rid yourself of those moments, killing someone that is. No matter how hard or often you try to bury them, forget them, the memories always return. They don't come in anything so cliché as a nightmare, just waking memories that glaze over the real world, a constant reminder of the monster I have become. It doesn't take much to trigger it these days. There are so many memories to choose from. Sometimes it's just a flash of color, or a sound, sometimes it's a name or a smell. Smells....butcher shops are the worst. I can't even walk past the deli section anymore. You'd think that I could become callous to it after all this time. Just let it wash over me and let be gone, but it simply doesn't work that way. I wasn't meant for this, yet these moments will stay to haunt my footsteps for the rest of my life._

_I wonder how the long timers do it? How do they justify their own existence alongside another's? Was the greater good more important than a life? Surely not. Shouldn't the greater good include that life as well? What makes it greater anyway? Surely a life it was more important than a passing thought, a steady or waning empire, or an ideal. These things were no more tangible or frail than a life itself. What was it about this business that emboldened mere mortal men to make such final decisions? Was it pride? I have none. I hold no illusions that I'm some kind of savior or hero. A champion of a great cause. I'm simply a killer, an errand boy for the powerful. No doubt my actions have swayed more than the plans of terrorists. It would be naive to assume that some politician hadn't in some roundabout way paid for my services at one time or another. _

_I need to get away from this, but I can't. I always carry these questions and memories. Only one has ever kept them at bay. It's been almost six years since I've been at peace. Too long to get by unaffected. Will it still work? Will she still want me, with what I've become? Who could? I am a demon, silently stealing people's lives with no more regard than the next. Can an angel love a demon? _

A figure stole through the shadows. Cursed, enough to go unnoticed to even the most discerning eye. More of a ghost than a man. But not enough of a ghost to escape this hellish reality that had become its life. _It _silently slid towards its target, thrilling in the hunt, in anticipation of the release of a life. _It _would be disappointed, however. This target had not been marked for elimination.

________

A shallow almost inaudible whisper came from next to her. She whipped around to see who could have possibly snuck up on her and saw nothing. She suddenly got an eerie feeling that this was the same shadow from South America. Her curiosity was roused, for some reason she was not afraid. She heard a noise behind her and to the right. Heading toward the sound and into the shadows of a tall set of bushes she was met again with nothing. Suddenly she was embraced from behind by a powerful set of arms. It was certainly a shock when the voice belonging to the pair of arms pinning her sounded remarkably like Chuck's voice. "Trust me Sarah." The voice said. Sarah stopped her fruitless attempts at wiggling away and leaned against the body behind her. "Chuck?" Sarah whispered, not daring to believe she was finally back in his arms. "It's me, Sarah." Sarah could feel the smile behind him. The muscles in his body twitched ever so slightly when he wore his biggest smile, and she felt them now. Turning around in his arms she locked eyes on his. Chuck didn't waste any time. His lips crushed into hers. They held each other, lips, arms locked together until both of them were light headed. Neither of them willing to end it before they had to, fearing the illicit contact wasn't real, a dream. They collided back together after sucking in enough air for a repeat performance. Sarah was content to continue the cycle all night but Chuck interrupted. "I love you." Tears were threatening to break out onto her cheeks when she heard the words. "I love you back." Sarah closed her eyes, not to blink away the tears, but to ruminate on the set of words she'd heard. When she opened her eyes Chuck was gone. She felt incredibly alone at the absence of Chuck's arms. As she began to replay the contact in her head she noticed her jacket was slightly heavier on one side. She reached into her pocket and found a nondescript USB drive. She would investigate the device when she was done here.

A minute later, her attention back on the windows, she saw Chuck reappear in the room. _That's just creepy, he's every bit the super-agent I made up for the CIA. The difference is, he's MY super-agent. _Sarah let herself drift back to the moment they had briefly shared. Trying to bring back the feeling of his arms around him. His lips crushed against hers. It was a familiar yet foreign feeling, his lips against hers. It had been so long since a kiss was a wanted expression.

After a long while she gave up watching the window and headed toward the grand channel, in search of a cafe, preferably with internet access. After a few minutes of idling along the main canal she found what she was looking for. It was small and out of the way. Most likely they were stealing their internet connection from the neighboring hotel. That would work perfectly as an easy layer of security from prying internet eyes. After tying up and making her way to a comfortable seat she pulled her laptop out of its case and powered it on. Reaching into her pocket she extracted the mystery USB key and plugged it into the computer.

At first nothing happened. She noticed her built in camera indicator light flash on for a few moments, then her computer rebooted itself. As it came back to life, several images scrolled through the screen. If it hadn't been Sarah Walker sitting there in front of the screen it would have rendered the viewer unconscious, and droolingly blank for the next thirty days.

The message was encoded.

_______

_**0005.8 A.T.C. (After Taking Control)**_

_**Washington D.C.**_

_**Beckman Residence **_

_It was bound to happen. One day Bartowski was going to go too far and push me into a corner. One could only take so much insubordination. The constant rule breaking and calling the shots. Shots that were hers to take. Not this skinny twerp from Burbank. The creep actually made it into my office and place a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't wanted to make his family a target but it had to be done. It wasn't pleasant to do it, in fact I'm sure it will come back to haunt me someday. You'd never see it coming but the twerp was deadly, period. If he had any less of a conscience he'd have been everyone's worst nightmare for a while now. It wouldn't surprise anyone if he'd figured out how to fly like a god-damn superman. The amount of international pressure to reveal the source of her… problem solver, was intense. MI6 was in particular the most persistent in their inquiries. Even the CIA wanted to know; unsatisfied with the status-quo. Bartowski didn't appreciate the favor she did for him keeping him isolated. It had taken four years to find an appropriate, level headed, available agent that would mesh with him without instantly falling head over heels for him. It had taken nearly another year to vet her, finally sending her for her test under fire and she had come out with shining colors. She came from good stock, she was family. A niece and once removed, but family none the less. _

Beckman sat at her desk still wearing her uniform, her coat unbuttoned for a measure of comfort. She had been waiting in the car for over an hour as the agents conducted a full occupy and sweep of her residence. After Chuck's visit to her office and the subsequent unfortunate discussion Beckman felt justified in a little bit of paranoia. He was still sitting in her palm but for how long was entirely up to him. Fortunately he didn't know that, maybe he was just as naive as he was made out to be. Finally relaxing, her elbows resting on her desk she let her guard down.

Her phone rang. Her personal phone. Only two people knew that phone number outside the president. Her daughter and that blasted Bartowski. It wasn't her daughter.

"Beckman that wasn't wise. I really thought that was above you. You know, my terms weren't exactly taxing; hell they wouldn't even cause you to lift a finger. You shouldn't start things you aren't able to finish. I just had the most interesting discussion with your daughter. She's a lovely girl. She's much smarter than you, that's for sure. Now, I'm not threatening you or her. I don't do stupid things like that, I use my brain. Threatening people brings them to an impasse. I don't do impasses." Chuck hung up the phone before Beckman could respond. She wouldn't have responded if he hadn't she was sitting with a slack jaw unable to formulate words.

Beckman was furious. _Why had she let her guard down? How many times have I told her to be ready at all times? One more year till retirement. One more year. _Beckman punctuated her thoughts with a double shot of the Sailor Jerry's she kept stashed in her desk. Ever since that day Larkin had screwed with project Intersect she had fallen back into old habits. She wasn't sure if it was keeping her from insanity or driving her towards it at a quickened pace. She didn't care, at the moment the burning sensation ebbing from her throat was distracting enough to draw her out of her thoughts and force her to pour another shot.

______

Fate laughed at her. Did this woman really think that fate could be stopped by the simple power of will? That fate, now embodied by one Chuck Bartowski, could be stopped on any account? Once Fate has chosen a path that is how it will be. Fate laughed again. It would enjoy this fruitless struggle against its newest emissary. Some mortals simply didn't understand.

______

_A/N: Sorry for the brief chapter, but I needed to get something out. Thanks for your continued readership if you've been here since the beginning and hello and welcome to any new readers. Please let me know what you think. Thanks everyone who's been reviewing so far. You're all great!_


	10. Chapter 8b

Fate

Chapter 8b

_A/N: Just a little tidbit to tide people over._

The message:

a 1 35 60

4260436053 415356 6041416058535657 55524956 586047 5956 43566057 46475856 454956604256 43605657 5241 586043565540494936 524142 56395643364153524754 55434648 415356 484648564741 364640 49565541 41524949 474638 49463956 5853 495850 495850 363640 604356 415356 45604242384657

After trying a few cyphers she knew, Sarah gave up for the moment and headed for the airport, tucking away the USB key deep in her luggage, like it was a treasured artifact. She considered opening the file below it but hesitated. She needed to know what the message said first. Heck it might be the password.

_A/N: Take care._


	11. Chapter 9

Fate

Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks again for your patience. Hopefully your wait will be properly rewarded in this chapter. Please read and review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks to __**Kroblues**__ for the beta work._

____

The _**Kroblues**_ TIMELINE

1990.4 A.D. Snapshot of Chuck/Ellie/Orion/Mom (Ch7)

???????? Creamy Charah video file (CH4)

2009.6 A.D. Sarah/Chuck/Casey on a Mission (CH1)

2009.6.3 A.D. Chuck talks with Beckman and the plot thickens (CH3)

2009.8 A.D. Chuck gets shot / Sarah freaks out (CH1)

2009.10 A.D. Chuck/Sarah/Casey in Venezuela on a mission (CH2)

2009.11 A.D. Cream Charah Fun in the Caribbean Sun (CHARAH) (CH6)

0000.0 A.S.L. Chuck finds Sarah gone (CH1)

0000.2 A.L.C. Sarah confronts the new CIA Director (CH1)

0000.3 A.L.C. Sarah fights with Beckman (CH5)

0000.12.31 A.S.L. Chuck learns more about the Intersect and hears from Bryce (CH5)

0001.2 A.S.L. Chuck finds out Sarah was shot and flips (CH4)

0001.2 A.L.C. Sarah in Italy after being shot (CH2)

0002.3 A.S.L. Chuck is in Australia in the "Bush" (CH1)

0002.3 A.S.L. Chuck's real reason for being in the "Bush" (CH3)

0003.4 A.S.L Chuck vs. the Chinese Station Chief (CH2)

0003.4 A.S.L. Chuck's real reason for being in China (CH3)

0003.5 A.L.C. Sarah in South America missing Chuck (CH3)

0003.9 A.S.L. Chuck takes out Sarah's targets in South America (CH3)

0004.4 A.S.L. Chuck returns to L.A. (Prelude)

0004.11 A.L.C. Sarah returns from South America (CH2)

0004.12 A.S.L. Chuck in Sweden getting ready to climb a mountain (CH1)

0004.12 A.L.C. Sarah looses the sat signal and freaks out (CH2)

0005.1 A.S.L. Chuck renews his non-disclosure agreement and sees Casey (CH1)

0005.1 A.S.L. Chuck leaves D.C. for LA and gets a text (CH2)

0005.5 A.S.L. Chuck meets Lisa (CH5)

0005.6 A.S.L. Chuck eats a Chuck (CH5)

0005.6 A.S.L. Chuck returns to Case Bartowski again (CH6)

0005.7 A.S.L. Chuck gets a new partner and goes looking for Casey (CH5)

0005.7 A.S.L. Chuck and Lisa are in Venice on a mission (CHARAH) (CH6)

0005.7 A.S.L. The Venice mission continues (CH7)

0005.7 A.S.L. The Venice mission continues 2 (CH8)

0005.8 A.T.C. Beckman recalls the after mission report (CH8)

0006.5 A.T.I. Casey reminisces about the good old days (CH6)

0006.5 A.S.L. We all morn the loss of Colonel Casey and Chuck catches Obama...I mean Osama (CH4)

____

_**0005.7 A.L.C.**_

_**Air Italia Flight 654**_

_**Row 4 Seat A**_

Sarah sat frustrated with herself and with the problem she had been attacking. She been sitting on the plane for hours pouring through the code book she had, trying to make sense of the stream of numbers Chuck had left for her to figure out. Nothing was working. She closed the laptop and sat back, visibly pouting. The man sitting next to her had been watching Sarah with guarded interest, noting the strange sequence on her screen and the intensity with which the woman was attacking the problem. He piped up apprehensively.

"Miss?" The man asked.

Sarah looked over at the man letting her eyes take in the sight of her fellow passenger. She realized with horror that in her anticipation of cracking Chuck's code and discovering the secrets it held that she had been remiss in her normal patterns; namely assessing her situation and the persons in her vicinity.

Sarah looked at the man questioningly. The man took it as an invitation and continued. "I'm sorry to have eavesdropped, but I couldn't help but notice your frustration." The man paused as if apprehensive with continuing, "I...have some experience with codes and I happened to catch sight of what you were working on. I'm sure you need to keep whatever is in the message to yourself but I believe the key to your riddle is in that first line."

Sarah looked again at the man, noticing the older man for the first time really. He had that 'experienced' look of someone with many secrets, adventures in his past. She also noticed the older woman sitting; or rather laying up against the man's other side. The woman wore a serene look of happiness on her features and Sarah couldn't help but smile. She had worn that very same smile not a few hours ago.

Sarah opened up the laptop again, with a renewed vigor. _Hopefully the man knew what the hell he was talking about. _

Sarah pulled out a notepad and began scribbling out a series of numbers and letters hoping the substitution code she'd decided upon based on those numbers was going to work. She tried it on the first word.4260436053..._S...a...r....a....h. It worked! _Sarah set to work on the rest of the message. She was pleasantly surprised by the message. Her suspicions were confirmed. There was a password. She thought for a moment and typed in her answer..._what?! _It didn't work. The prompt informed her she could try again in one hour. There were only two more tries left before the program scrambled the data. _Shit. _

_How can I get this wrong? It's my name for Christ's sake. _Sarah paled slightly. _Does Chuck know my real name? If he does than he knows everything about me. Even the not so stellar parts. _Sarah recalled her history. The highlights leading all the way back to her childhood was in those files. Including her not so stellar mission profiles from her days right after the Farm. Those telling reports would highlight some rather shady goings on along with the accompanying referrals. Referrals, the agencies politically correct term for a big stinking black mark. Ones that would call in to doubt someone's character.

Sarah replaced her thoughts with others._ If he had seen them, they didn't seem to bother him. He didn't treat me any different from how he ever had before. That was a good sign. He seems to be telling me that he knew and it didn't matter. _Sarah got a warm fuzzy feeling inside as she realized Chuck was, even with something as simple as a password, reassuring her again.

Apprehensively she typed in a different set of names, in anticipation of the one hour period. The time wasn't passing quickly enough now. Fifty-three minutes remaining. Sarah turned to the man to thank him but realized that he has dozed off. She would write him a thank you note before they landed. _Maybe it will be in code._

_________

The old man stole a glance at the woman sitting next to him and smiled. _She was a smart one...this agent. _There was no doubt in the man's mind the woman was an agent, probably CIA. Likely the message was from one agent to another. The agencies themselves didn't send data to personnel computers. It was too risky. Part of his old life flashed through his mind and he grimaced ever so slightly while keeping up his charade of sleep.

_Always glad to help a fellow agent. _

_______

_**0005.7 A.S.L.**_

_**Italy**_

_**Venice**_

Chuck's wrist lit up. Sarah had accessed the files and had made a try at the password. He'd anticipated the wrong answer as the first entry. He grinned to himself slightly. His grin however was quickly replaced by a scowl. The camera, now streaming remotely to his wrist had picked up something unexpected. Sarah was being watched by an ex-spy. Rather a pair of ex-spy's. Chuck quickly went through their files.

Honorably Discharged, _Sanctioned Relationship_, on pension, currently on assignment, previous assignments redacted. _What?! That makes no sense whatsoever. _Pulling up more files, specifically on the mission profile Chuck laughed aloud. Chuck laughed for a full minute until his sides hurt. Someone with a sense of humor had written this one. The mission profile was short and concise. "Live happily ever after." _Now that is the mission for me, even if it is a bit Disney. _Chuck mentally tagged it for discussion with both the General and The Director. Chuck laughed again. In lawyers terms, now he precedence.

_____

Sarah lay back in her chair, having dozed off during her wait, lulled to sleep by the throb of the engines. The atmosphere in the plane changed as it maneuvered for landing. The change stirred her out of her slumber and she again turned her attention to the laptop. It waited, now, for the next try at the password. Sarah typed in a name that probably four people in the world knew, three until the last few years. She hesitated before hitting the enter key, unsure of herself momentarily. Setting her jaw and resolving herself to her answer, she pressed the button. _Here goes everything._

The screen went black. The onboard camera blinked once, on and then off again.

_____

Chuck typed furiously on his wrist after checking her webcam again. The spy's were still there. Despite appearances at least the male spy was awake and being quite observant. He had to delay the reveal. He felt a small amount of chagrin for making Sarah wait even longer for the information he so desperately wanted her to have.

"Chuck, I _need_ the bathroom. Seriously, you're hogging the awesomeness. I have to pee Chuck." No movement or opened doors. Lisa decided to play dirty. "Don't think I won't come in there and undress right in front of you." The demure voice of Lisa called out through the door.

Chuck was out of the bathroom nearly two-seconds later; the inevitable creep of a blush making a run for his ears. He shot a condemning look at his partner before moving out of her way so she could take over the room. When she shut herself in he finished his inputs into his wrist computer.

_____

Sarah growled. The laptop was now displaying a countdown. A lengthy one, with nearly three hours showing on the clock. Sarah shut the laptop abruptly and shoved it into her bag. Chuck was going to get it the next time she talked to him. _I hope it's soon. Really soon._

_______

The old man chuckled internally. After the countdown appeared on the screen he put the pieces together. Whoever had sent the female spy the message was smart. Apparently, very smart and quite talented with electronics. The man had caught the flash of the camera and deducted that he had been caught looking.

_____

Trying to maintain a semblance of calm, Chuck dragged himself out of bed. Too many things had transpired in the last week. On top of that the position he'd found himself in this morning wasn't helping. Once he'd realized the warm figure snuggled up next to him wasn't Sarah it had become a pitched battle of heart versus matter. His solitary existence over the last five years had taken a toll and the comforting sensations of a companion were nearly irresistible. Eventually Chuck's heart, like it always had, won over his mind and the decision to remove himself from the bed solidified itself in action.

After extricating the various limbs that had become entangled with his partners he stole away, down into the garden, preparing to enjoy the spectacular sunrise over the Venetian lagoon, alone. After settling in Chuck was rewarded with a breathtaking view of the sun breaking over the blue green water surrounding the city.

It hadn't taken Lisa long to miss Chuck presence pressed up against her. She awoke too quickly, extricating herself from the mess of sheets and blankets enveloping her to locate her missing partner. She frowned when she found him sitting in just his boxers out in the garden, alone. Didn't he know you could catch cold like that? She leaned over the railing of the balcony and switched between watching him and the sunrise breaking over the horizon, arguing with herself on whether to join him in the garden or wait for him to come back inside.

Watching and being with Chuck was becoming a torturous seesaw of joy and consternation. Chuck always made her feel safe and comfortable, a quality she never found in a man. Lisa's need for hot and sexy usually left her wanting in the other departments. Chuck was the real deal. The whole package. It was the knowledge that he was and would likely remain quite definitely off the market, which was beginning to drive her mental. She decided recently that she couldn't give Chuck up, and she'd just take whatever Chuck would give her. She found if reassuring that Chuck was, in all things, a generous person. It wouldn't be hard to be satisfied. If Sarah Walker ever did come back to him she would certainly need to be ready to put up a good fight. She didn't intend to simply give this amazing man away.

Cole burst into the room behind her, sending her sprawling for cover and searching for a weapon.

"I found Casey!"

Lisa looked at Cole, dumbfounded, still trying to identify friend or foe.

Chuck had heard the commotion from the garden and was in the room, knife at the ready by the time the words had spilled from Cole's mouth. After discovering it was only their new partner for the mission Chuck lowered his weapon and waited for more info.

_____

_**0006.7 A.S.L.**_

_**Los Angeles**_

_**CIA Training Station**_

Chuck tossed his backpack on and adjusted his riding jacket. Turning around he planted a peck on Lisa's head. "See ya later Lisa. Keep Anna in check will you? She's been taking 'liberties' with the students. I don't want Beckman getting an irregular report and trying to set up some kind of oversight. I'll give you a call when I get in."

"I'm sorry, Chuck. I'm sure this is hard for you. You know I'm always available." Lisa said tightening the embrace she had subjected Chuck to. Chuck returned the squeeze before pulling himself away. Chuck straddled his motorcycle and fiddled with his keys before sticking them in the ignition.

"Casey was a great guy. An ass for sure, but still, he was like the older brother I never had." Chuck said sadly. "It took nearly all my favors to get him properly buried. You would think the government wouldn't have such a problem honoring one of their own. "

"Well, then he's lucky to have you then. Just like me." Lisa said, trying to be comforting and sneaky at the same time.

Chuck just smiled, "You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope. Not until all hope is dashed, and Chuck Bartowski says that there never will be." Lisa said smiling her biggest smile.

Chuck shook his head and pinched her cheek. "Fair enough." Chuck slipped his gloves on and started the bike. The low growl beating out of the twin exhausts, drowning out all the other noises around him. Lisa snuck a last hug in before moving away. Chuck donned his helmet and dropped the bike into gear. The low growling moved up into a fast cacophony of mini explosions as the v-twin roared out of the parking lot.

Lisa wasn't too happy about her partner leaving. First of all he was going without her. The fact that she hated being without him aside, she worried about him in his present state of mind. Secondly she had never gotten used to him and his 'daredevil mode' as she had coined it when he got on any of his motorcycles.

Lisa was, to Chuck, quickly becoming like a spy sister. She was much closer to him than just a partner, and despite her obviously different intentions, they entirely comfortable with each other and for the most part inseparable. Ellie had remarked several times on the fact and had on several occasions hinted at a 'more than friends' situation. The thought had admittedly crossed his mind. There were some things about Lisa that were the polar opposite from Sarah. Namely the openness. Sarah was without a doubt closed off in most respects, Lisa shared everything, which occasionally was just a little too much. But if Chuck was anything, he was loyal, down to his very bones, and Lisa remained firmly in the friends category until moving solidly into the family category. Chuck didn't have to wonder how Sarah would take his and Lisa's relationship as one may call it when he finally got Sarah back. It was going to be messy and exciting for a while.

_**California**_

_**Simi Valley**_

Hours later as he _safely _arrived in Simi Valley, he was suffering from the heat. His jacket was currently black and for some reason it refused to shift to a lighter color. The malfunction was causing Chuck to sweat profusely under the overhead sun. Deciding to see if he could fix it he pulled over into a nearby parking lot. He didn't have a lot of time though, the caretaker for the plot of land he'd reserved was being an ass and had demanded Chuck reserve the plot in person before he could ensure it was secured. The appointment was in half an hour.

Chuck wasn't in town thirty minutes when he saw a face. _The _face that had been haunting his dreams for a long time. It was from far away and he had no hope of following after it. He had stripped out of most of his gear and was sitting in a parking lot after his quick meeting with the evil caretaker. Chuck had in fact decided that he was evil, despite the comical Scottish accent the man had. It reminded Chuck of groundskeeper Willie.

Taking note of the car the face had been traveling in he pulled out his wrist computer, and tapped into the local traffic cameras. A quick scan netted nothing and he started a trace program and slid the computer back under his sleeve. After gearing back up he sat straddling his bike again. The jacket finally cooperated and turned white. Moving out of the parking lot and into traffic he headed in the direction he'd last seen the car moving, waiting patiently for his trace to produce results. His helmet cleverly doubled as a secondary screen for his wrist computer and when the search finally coughed up a result he noted it in the corner of his vision, changed course and sped up. Chuck was hoping she would stay in view a little longer to enable him to catch up.

After a brief minute Chuck intercepted his target and fell in line behind it. Not wanting to make contact in public he tagged the vehicle and sped off ignoring several lights in the process. Chuck made a big loop and circled back to the graveyard. He pulled the bike into a spot hidden by a shed and dismounted. Using a nearby business Chuck changed into the appropriate attire for the funeral and waited patiently for groundskeeper Willie to make the final preparations, setting up the area around the burial site. Turning his attention to his wrist he noted that all but one blip he had anticipated was within range. Minutes later it too appeared and Chuck grunted, not quite like Casey, in satisfaction and sat up waiting for the arrival of the rest of the attendees.

_____

_**0006.3 A.S.L.**_

_**Greenland**_

_**Avannaarsua Ice Flow**_

"OK, I've had enough. This is ridiculous. I don't care if it's the most exciting piece of Chinese Intel ever. It's not worth this ridiculous trek. Chuck, I can't feel my freaking toes anymore. I thought these boots were supposed to keep me warm." Lisa said, pouting.

"Lisa, our identities are on that chunk of space junk. If we don't find this damn thing were both going to have to live in some bug infested jungle to stay alive." Chuck responded, his face a mixture of tired determination and pessimistic hope.

"I still don't see why we have to do this on foot. I swear someone invented this thing called a helicopter." Lisa quipped. The cold was really starting to get to her.

Chuck didn't hold any illusions. The probability of success was low, even with the small search area. The camp they set up was dead center in a half mile square. If it hadn't been for Chuck's chance encounter with a Chinese operative in lower Hong Kong, they wouldn't have even known about the leak of their personnel details. As a result the search couldn't be left to anyone but themselves.

"Chuck I'm going back to the tent. I'm rather attached to my toes, and I'm not ready to let them go just yet. I could think of worse things than living with you in a jungle. I see a shirtless Chuck in my future, and I like it."

Chuck had long since grown used to Lisa's unabashed advances. She'd never pushed too far and it kept him entertained playing with her sometimes. He'd decided she was fair game since he'd made clear to her his situation. If she wasn't above playing the game then neither was he.

"I'm sure the CIA would spring for some prosthetic toes if you did in fact lose yours." Chuck quipped.

Lisa huffed, screwing her face up in mocked distain and then a pout waiting for its effect. Chuck just stared at her, suppressing a knowing smirk. She plodded off through the snow toward the tent intent on saving her toes from eternal blackness.

Chuck watched her head off and then continued his grid search. With the constant storm plaguing their search, the original plan for a week on the frozen wasteland, had stretched to three weeks with at least another two weeks left unless they got lucky. Chuck frowned; his wrist computer was only registering minimal signal strength, not enough to be effective. It had been like that since they gone past the seventy-fifth latitude. He had, like for so many other things, made a note to himself to write a note to Steve Jobs regarding satellite coverage in the northern parts of the globe.

Chuck turned on a predetermined axis tightening his search pattern as his search continued. Several hours later, still empty handed Chuck marked his progress and trudged back towards the tent. His hands stuffed firmly in his parka pockets, his head down, braced against the ever increasing winds, he squinted through the wind whipped ice clouds.

As he arrived at the front of the tent Chuck grinned, letting an anticipatory groan escape at the sight of the warm meal waiting for him just inside. Lisa hadn't just been warming her toes.

"Warm beans and crackers. I think we have a week worth left before we're going to have to go back in and refit." Lisa said as Chuck closed the door of the ten behind him. Lisa had found it eternally amusing to watch Chuck's gangly form maneuver within the constricting walls of the small tent. He was fully bent over at the waist in order to move the few feet to his bedroll. Aware of the smirk on Lisa's face and impending giggle waiting to be released Chuck shook the snow off the hood of his parka, making sure he rained as much as possible on top of his partners head.

Lisa shrieked as the cold flakes of snow and ice fell on her exposed head. She kicked out catching Chuck by surprise sending him sprawling out across the tent, supplies and rations and bedding sent flying into disarray.

_____

"Sir, those heat signatures are blipping in and out again." The shadowed figure said as he sat as his work station.

An imposing person moved out of the shadows and up behind the speaker. "Show me."

"Sir it looks at times like two people, but if they are the same blips as before then they have been up there with no support for nearly three weeks now." He replied.

"Get a team out there and check it out. There's been some chatter coming from the American's regarding some operation gone wrong. Let's be ready to render assistance if needed."

An evil grin spread across both faces. _Render assistance indeed._

"Any comms in and out?"

"Negative, sir. We are still smashing his comm device. The device is only getting a trickle of signal."

"Good. Keep it that way."

______

"Chuck, you're looking thin. Are you eating your lunches?" Lisa asked a worried look crossing her face momentarily. Chuck looked at her sheepishly. "Chuck do I have to babysit you? Eat your damn lunch bar, Sarah will kill you if you lose that beautiful ass, you know."

Chuck's eyes flashed in anger before shifting back into neutral. Lisa didn't often mention Sarah, probably because it wasn't a pleasant subject for her, but when she did it was generally for his own good. To force him to do something he would otherwise balk at doing.

"Sarah will be fine, with or without my ass, thank you. But, you win. I'll eat those damn pieces of cardboard." Chuck responded. He took Lisa into a bone crunching hug. He spoke into her ear as he let her go. "Thanks for looking out for me." Chuck turned around abruptly not waiting for her response, rummaging around through his things. Lisa sat frozen in time, Chuck's sincere and comforting words rendering her speechless. And that hug... Before Lisa had had time to recover Chuck turned around with a pair of socks in his hand.

"Here, try these. Maybe tomorrow you won't have to quit on me. We wouldn't want those toes to come to any harm, now would we?" Chuck said his hand extended, waiting for Lisa to take the socks from his hand. Lisa snapped out of her Chuck induced coma and grinned sheepishly taking the socks from his outstretched arms.

"I'm sorry for being grumpy today; this cold is starting to effect my brain. I won't leave you out there alone again. I take it you didn't find anything after I left?" Lisa said.

"Nothing. I'm starting to think it's lost forever. Buried under layers of ice." Chuck said grimacing. As long as this piece of satellite eluded them they could never be sure of their safety. Chuck was determined. He was going to get his normal, come hell and high water. A half melted piece of Chinese space junk, least of all was not going to undermine that.

"Chuck, eat your food. It's time to hit the sack. You know how much I look forward to sleep time." Lisa said.

With an eye brow waggle and a devious grin Chuck shot back, "I don't know how you stand it, I mean, look at me, it must be torture."

"So sure of yourself there are we?" Lisa responded. Two could play this game.

"Oh don't think for once that I believe the whole 'body heat' justification. Even if it is necessary." Chuck said, as he sat on the bed roll taking off his boots. He shivered and quickly shimmied into the sleeping bag. Lisa was only a few second behind him.

_____

"All right people let's move out. Remember, our targets are armed and more than dangerous. Don't let them get anywhere near you without at least four people for backup. First priority is the two targets. Second is whatever they're out there looking for. Let's go."

_____

A/N: Thanks for reading...again. Please let me know how I'm doing.


	12. Chapter 10

Fate

Chapter 10

_A/N: Horray! I actually got off my butt and wrote something. Sorry for yet another long wait, but life happens. Thanks to __**KroBlues**__ for his never ending patience._

____

The _**KROBLUES**_ Timeline has outlived its usefulness. But we're all still very appreciative right? We're mostly in the present now. The occasional foray into the past will be briefed and clearly labeled. (booooo :P)

____

Cypher are all but coming to a close now. I'll add the fixed cyphers in the applicable a/n's.

____

_**0006.3. A.S.L.**_

_**Greenland**_

_**Avannaarsua Ice Flow**_

The night was drawing to a close and only one of the two bodies in the tent emitted the even breathing of sleep. Chuck hadn't allowed himself to go to sleep, last time he'd let himself sleep he'd ended up tangled not so innocently with his partner. Chuck had however turned over and offered his back to Lisa so she could sleep. The tent was too small to have two sleeping bags. Chuck was sure that was Lisa's plan all along. While Lisa had finally given up more or less and accepted her fate she didn't shy away from any chance at physical contact.

Chuck pulled out his other phone and checked his signal. He hadn't bothered before as his iSat was all but crippled up this high. He was surprised to see it had full bars._ Ok, that's strange, and worrisome._ The only explanation was that someone was targeting his reception and limiting it. The only reason you do that is if you're targeting someone. Chuck was immediately alarmed. Someone knew they were there, and cared enough about it to watch them and on top of that had the equipment to suppress his signal. Chuck decided it was time to do a little recce. _Why didn't I see this before?!_

Chuck turned around to wake Lisa up but she was already sitting up, looking at Chuck strangely.

"What's up Chuck? You're letting me get cold again." Lisa said, a pouting look on her face.

"Lisa I think someone is tracking us, and very likely not for our safety. My secure phone is getting full bars, so it's not the location limiting the reception like I thought it was. Someone is jamming our signals. I'm going out for a look around. I'll be back in a few hours. Stay awake and re-arm the perimeter alarms in about twenty minutes."

"Are you sure I shouldn't go with you?" Lisa asked switching instantly to agent mode at the mention 'our safety'. She knew his response already, but needed to ask anyway. Chuck had explained to her before about his preference for working alone when he could. He didn't like people seeing him when he was in 'Intersect mode' as he called it.

"Actually, you know what, you should leave too and make a circle north. Leave at least two trails. Make it an hour long loop. Leave the light on in the tent. If it's on when you get back stay away, if it's off come back in." Chuck said as he busied himself with pulling on his clothes. "Be careful."

"I will Chuck, _you_ just come back alive, you don't know how to be careful." Lisa replied as she got herself ready for her own solo mission.

Chuck zipped up his outer jacket and adjusted his goggles. Satisfied with his level of readiness he unzipped the front flap and headed out into the early morning. Zipping the door back up, Chuck stole into the early morning darkness using his iSat as a finder watching the bars for hint of a stronger suppression of his signal. Moving due south seemed to garner the most change and Chuck made his way south, only venturing out of the shadows when it was necessary.

Chuck was unpleasantly surprised. Only thirty minutes into his trek Chuck caught site of group of armed men heading directly for the camp. Chuck decided to let them pass and circle in behind them. Chuck figured Lisa would know what to do. They would catch the attackers between them. Chuck marked his location and the attackers on his GPS for further investigation of their source. He would return and continue his recon once they had rid themselves of the more imminent threat.

Moving out behind the group about one hundred yards Chuck shadowed them as he readied his knives Chuck was rethinking his plan, and considering taking out the group before they even got to the camp. They could easily radio in the position before he could take them out.

Moving silently along an ice outcropping Chuck moved up parallel with his prey. Unaware of their impending doom, the group of men plodded along joking and generally messing about. Apparently they expected their targets to be stationary and over a mile away._ Your mistake, and your last one._

As he came up parallel to the group Chuck overheard the leader of the little pack discuss with one of the other men what their plan was. Kill the operatives and take over the search._ I guess that makes my job easier. No worrying about what their intentions are._

With two knives in one hand and one in the other he propelled himself over the verge and let fly two knives, both of which found their targets before Chuck's feet hit the ground. Not remaining in place, a ready target, Chuck immediately rolled on pausing only to reach out and slice through the back on the one of the three remaining targets legs. He went down with a scream. Chuck came out of the roll and immediately reversed directions leaping sideways, his body parallel to the ground, and caught his next target in the spine. Chuck left the knife in place and drew his remaining knife from its sheath at his back. The last target wasn't sticking around and had started making a run for it back the way they had come._ Coward._

Chuck stood up straight, brought his arm up and let fly the knife. It sunk into his target's head sprawling him out in an awkward position, limbs lying strangely askew to his body. Chuck shuddered at the sight of the red blood against the blue white of the icy ground. Chuck readied himself for the task of dragging the bodies out of sight. He found a fissure in the ice a few yards away and begun the task of disposing of his latest kills.

Chuck searched each body for intel and useful items before tossing them into oblivion. None of them had Id's or identifying papers. Only one of them had more than a rifle, a radio. It was short wave, which meant that whoever it was meant to communicate with was relatively nearby. After dumping the last body into oblivion Chuck grabbed a handful of snow, and washed the blood off his hands.

Deciding to return to base before investigating the source of the enemy Chuck plodded northward back to camp. He would pick up Lisa and they would head south together. He hurried along; no doubt they would send out another group when they figured the first one wasn't alive anymore.

Chuck reached the base and made a quick recon around the base before moving in toward the tent and switching off the light. A few minutes Chuck heard the unmistakable noise of footsteps and something being dragged.

"Thunder"

"Flash"

Chuck stuck his head out of the tent and watched for a moment as Lisa struggled with something behind her.

"I found it Chuck, I tripped right over it."

"You've got to be shitting me. That's awesome." Chuck responded, leaping into action, and helping Lisa drag the hunk of burnt up metal towards the tent opening. Grabbing some tools Chuck quickly went about loosing the all important circuit board from inside its burnt husk. Minutes later Chuck exclaimed, "Got it. We're so out of here."

Lisa laughed. "It's about time. I've lost my love of snow forever."

Chuck smiled lopsidedly, "We're going to have to come back. We need to know who and what we were dealing with. I took out a squad of hitmen on their way here to eliminate us."

Lisa's smile quickly turned to a frown. "Are you OK Chuck? Any injuries?" Lisa was moving over for a close look.

"No injuries, it was a flawless ambush. They never saw me coming." Chuck responded, trying to put an end of Lisa's probe.

"Figures you get to have all the fun. Here I was lugging around space junk while you get all the action." Lisa complained.

"For a seasoned agent you certainly pout a lot." Chuck playfully chided.

"It's your fault Chuck. You've made me soft and mushy inside." Lisa responded.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Common, grab everything you can't live without and lets sanitize this site."

"Ready to go." Lisa said simply, grabbing onto his arm.

"Very funny Lisa, come on, get packed. They're sure to send another team soon." Chuck said seriously.

Chuck's tone of voice and the look on his face spurned her into action and they both set to work.

______

_**0006.7 A.L.C.**_

_**Japan/UK**_

Sarah made a quick stop in Japan at a safe house before grabbing another flight. On the way to Japan she had ascertained what the hell PSC 46 Box 36 meant. It was an address in England on a Royal Air Force Base._ What was Chuck doing in England on a British Air Force base I wonder?_

Sarah left her thoughts and settled into her seat for the flight across Asia and Europe. She slid her seat back as far as it would go and quickly fell asleep. She arrived at London Heathrow Airport fresh and alert from her extended nap. Snagging a cab as she came to the curb she slipped the cabbie a note with the address and sat back in the seat again. Her backside was getting sore from all the sitting but she was betting the reward was worth it.

Sarah had managed to unlock the files in the USB plug Chuck had given her. Ok, it was actually a geek friend of hers who had owed her over a dozen favors. It still astounded her, the sheer amount of the missions Chuck had completed. One in particular had initially made her quite mad. She wasn't sure whether she was mad at Chuck or just pissed at the whole situation. It had been Chuck that had ghosted her targets in South America. The whole thing stank of Beckman interference. The mission file confirmed both things. She was ironically heart warmed that Chuck had, however, practically dragged both the director and Beckman over the proverbial coals with several reviews over man power waste and resources misuses. Beckman hadn't been able to successfully make a funding request for months afterward. The Director was replaced. _What's that make…three Directors Chuck has fired? _

Sarah still didn't understand how Chuck wielded so much power over the pair of Directors, without being able to fix their 'status'. According to the files Chuck had summarily sacked three Directors and squashed any chance of Beckman ever making another promotion. There was also note about a whole building of FBI agents that were transferred to far off remote places where running water hadn't even been heard of yet.

Two hours later Sarah looked up from her laptop. They were at the gate of a military base in the middle of some farmlands._ Bleak place. I feel sorry for whoever has to work here. _The taxi driver seemed unwilling to drive any further on his own so Sarah instructed him to pull up to the guard house. The cabbie gave her a mild look of apprehension before slowly driving forward to the man with the gun slung on his shoulder. When they reached the gate guard Sarah pulled out her badge presenting it as was customary for inspection. The gate guard took it examining the curious badge he had been handed. It wasn't anything like the usual military ID he was familiar with. He called his supervisor over the radio. At this point Sarah was becoming a little impatient but she resisted the urge to berate the poor guy. Undoubtedly he'd never seen her kind of identification before. She was sure there wasn't call for many CIA agents at this base in the middle of nowhere.

Finally the guard handed her badge back and gave her a sharp salute. "Welcome to the JAC, ma'am."

Sarah nodded stoically at the greeting and tapped the shoulder of the driver to move forward. She was looking for the post office and she didn't have a clue where to start looking for it. She noticed a gas station off to the right and figured that was as good a place to start looking as any. "Drop me over by the gas station." Sarah instructed, gathering her things from around her.

Once the cab came to a halt in front of the building adjacent the gas station she got out and told the driver to wait for her to return. He nodded again apprehensively before Sarah walked away. She was rewarded quickly for her choice as only a few feet past the small shop was the post office. Once she was inside it only took a few seconds to find the box.

That's when she realized she'd missed something. There was a spin combination on the box and she had no idea what the combination was. After a few moments pondering her problem. She decided to try another approach. Thanking her lucky stars that the post office was currently manned she walked up to the counter. She rang the service bell. A few seconds later a man walked around the corner dressed in the same funky camouflage as the gate guard at the front. Sarah couldn't think of a single place on earth that that particular camouflage would conceal its wearer.

"Can I help you?" The man stated, obviously perturbed to be called away from whatever non-work he was engaged in.

"Yes, I have forgotten my box code and I was wondering..." Sarah was cut off by the man.

"Box number?" He said.

"Thirty six, thanks." Sarah replied, giving the young man a great big fake smile. It was the _least _she could do for pulling him away from whatever it was she had pulled him away from.

After disappearing around the corner again he returned with a small package in his hand. He placed the package on the counter wordlessly before staring blankly at her seemingly waiting for something. When she didn't say anything he turned around without a word and disappeared around the corner. _Someone needs to teach you some damn manners. Lucky for you I just don't have the time._

Sarah's hands trembled slightly as she took the package from the counter. Holding it like it contained the secrets to eternal life. _Something from Chuck! _Sarah resisted the nearly overwhelming urge to rip at the package right then in the post office but exercised some caution, as she had no idea what was in the package and she had no idea who was watching. Chuck had gone through a lot of trouble to set this up and she wasn't going to ruin it with a brief bout of impatience.

Gripping the package under her arm she marched out of the building as quickly as she could manage without breaking into a run and practically leapt into the cab, instructing him to head back to the airport. She didn't want to spend any unnecessary time in this country. She needed to get back to the states, _or to where ever Chuck was, someday_.

Back inside the cab and on her way back to the airport, Sarah began tearing at the packaging. Chuck had packaged it well, very well. By the time she got at the object inside there were pieces of wrapping and box strewn about the back of the cab. The cabbie looked none too pleased at the mess that had erupted in his passenger area. At any other time Sarah would have felt guilty enough to clean it up but this was about her and Chuck and she couldn't bring herself to concentrate on anything else.

Inside she found two things; A phone, quite similar to an iSat but somehow different. _Maybe it was thicker?_ The other item appeared to be another usb key, this too looked slightly modified. Both were likely a product of Chuck's tinkering. She also figured that whatever Chuck had optimized them with wasn't currently available to the rest of the government.

Sarah powered on the cell phone. She wasn't surprised when it required a thumb print for authentication. Pressing her thumb against the indicated area the phone scanned and verified her print. Then it required an eye scan, a vocal sample and a password. _Jeez Chuck, think it's secure enough?_

After navigating through the robust security features Sarah was greeted by a modified iSat home screen. Sarah opened the phone book, she wasn't surprised that the only contact inside was 'The Intersect'. Unable to wait any longer Sarah clicked on the name and selected the call feature.

"Hello?" a groggy and decidedly female voice answered. "Hold on."

Sarah heard the same voice call out, "Chuck, Chuck, you have a call on your _other_ phone. Seriously Chuck it's freaking three in the morning."

"Tell that witch to call back in the morning. What the hell is wrong with her?" Sarah heard Chuck say. Sarah's heart sank into her stomach.

"Chuck, it's not Beckman, it's a blocked call." The woman said.

"What? Oh crap, give me the phone." Chuck's voice said. Lot's of shuffling and banging could be heard through the phone as Chuck made his way to Lisa, her arm extended out with the cell phone. Chuck snatched the phone from her hand and bought it up to his ear.

"Sarah?" Chuck said.

"Chuck?" Sarah said.

"You found the phone, and you figured out the password." Chuck stated. "Took you long enough."

"Chuck, who's with you?" Sarah asked.

"My partner Lisa. Chuck said, "Oh, it's not like you're thinking."

"It's not like what, Chuck? Why would she be answering your phone in the middle of the night?" Sarah demanded.

"She lives in the apartment; she was in the office when the phone call came in. I don't leave that phone in my room for a reason. Beckman calls on that phone." Chuck replied quickly, Sarah's heart returned to its rightful place in her chest.

"Ok, Chuck. I believe you. I, I'm sorry for not trusting you. It was just... I'm sorry." Sarah said, nearly breaking into tears.

"Sarah, it's over. When are you flying back to the states?" Chuck asked excitedly.

"Wait, what? I'm heading to the airport now. What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"I've cleared the restriction, so make your flight for Los Angeles. I'll meet you there." Chuck said cryptically.

"Chuck, so help me, explain 'cleared restriction', stop being so damn cryptic Chuck." Sarah said, her voice now filled with exasperation.

"I made a deal with Beckman and whoever the current director of the CIA is at the moment. There is no longer a restriction on our contact. I don't know why it was put there in the first place but it's gone now."

"...." Sarah didn't say.

"Sarah, you there?" Chuck asked after a nearly a minute of silence on the line.

"I, uh, that's, well, the best news I think I've ever heard." Sarah finally managed to get out. "But, weren't you just at Casey's funeral? Why didn't you tell me then?"

"It wasn't in effect until just after you boarded your plane to England. Actually, it was fluke thing. Literally, you can thank Osama Bin Laden for this. I caught him while tailing you at the airport. Beckman had no choice but to give me whatever I wanted. You can figure out the rest."

"That's random." Sarah said. "So Osama Bin Laden was in the international terminal of LAX?"

"Yeah, I can only describe it as one of the two good twists of fate in my life." Chuck replied. "Listen there's so much more to say but I want to tell you in person. Call me when you get off the plane in L.A., OK?"

"OK," Sarah said, pausing, "I love you Chuck."

"I love you too Sarah. I can't wait." Chuck responded, a great big smile on his face.

Lisa sat in the other room listening to the conversation, or at least this side of it. It was enough, though. Lisa had been trying to mentally prepare herself for this day. The day when 'The Sarah' came and took Chuck away from her. It hadn't worked in the slightest. More than a few tears made their way down her cheeks before she bothered to wipe them away. Lisa wasn't going to brushed aside, she knew. Chuck wasn't like that. In the short year that they had been operating together they had become close friends, family really. It was a struggle everyday to be just his friend and partner. Now it would be even harder, having to endure Chuck with Sarah. No longer able to spend the close times with Chuck that she coveted so much. It wouldn't be so hard that she would ask for reassignment. Some Chuck was far better than no Chuck.

Lisa let herself cry. She would shore up in the morning. If she was lucky Chuck would notice and offer some comfort. She covered her head with her blanket. As much as she wanted nothing more than his comforting arms around her she didn't want to mar the happy moment of his reunion with his Sarah.

Chuck had noticed, however.

He'd heard the soft sobs of his partner. She was obviously trying to hide them under something in the next room and so he headed for her room as soon as he hung up. Her sobs tugged at his heart strings. She had quickly become like a real sister to him. Someone he could share things with, without worrying about security or judgment. She was like a mix of Ellie and Sarah in a way. He felt somewhat responsible for her present state of mind and he would do what he could to make her feel better.

_____

_**0006.7 A.T.C.**_

_**Washington D.C.**_

_**NSA Director's Office**_

"You What?!" The more than angry voice on the other side of the line practically screamed. "I thought my instructions were quite simple. No contact. Ever. What part of that wasn't clear?!"

"Orion, I agreed to keep that part of our agreement as long as it was in the interest of national security. It ceased to be, therefore I changed it." Beckman responded, matching Orion's level of vehemence in her voice. Beckman had never been comfortable with the uneasy truce that the NSA held with Orion. It was too tenuous, but had been necessary. She was getting fed up with the Bartowskis, both of them.

"I made the rule for a reason Beckman. It wasn't up for interpretation. The truce is off. I hope you enjoyed the last few years, because they are a thing of the past."

"Now hold on _Stephen," _Beckman began before being cut off by a dial tone. _Probably shouldn't have used his real name._

The phone in her hand rang. _Thought you might call back. _"What?" Beckman said.

"Are you aware of my past Beckman?" A much calmer and softer sounding Orion asked.

"Enlighten me." Beckman said a rare moment of intrigue occurring to her.

"I have lived in and out of the clutches of the CIA, NSA and the DOD since I was nineteen. I swore long ago that I would do all I could to keep my family out of the monster's clutches. I failed, obviously, with Charles but I will not let the government sacrifice his entire life and happiness. Sarah Walker, despite her obvious connection to Charles, is a simple repeat of my life thirty years ago. It's like watching my life replay in front of me. Sarah is version two of my own Catherine. She finally freed herself from the CIA after being my handler and later my partner. We had a family; two children and then one day the CIA swept back into our lives, with no regard to anything other than their own ends and destroyed our family, taking Catherine with them. It's only a matter of time before it happens again with Charles and Sarah." Orion finished his story, waiting for Beckman's response.

There was silence on the line for a few moments before Beckman spoke up. "That's a tragic story Orion. I can see your point, but the fact remains I have already released the restriction. I wouldn't put it past Chuck to have already made contact with her, again."

"Again?" Orion asked. He hadn't seen any interactions between them through his tracking.

"About a year ago, a mission tasking garble put them both in Italy on a rescue mission of sorts. It was brief but they did see and talk with each other." Beckman informed him.

"And I wasn't informed of this because?" Orion queried.

"It was inconsequential, Chuck maintained his cover and the contact was severed. There was nothing to report." Beckman offered, not sure why she was revealing the information in the first place. Maybe she felt she owed the man some kind of explanation after his long and indentured service to his country. Or maybe, just maybe, she was getting soft in her old age.

"Fix this general, or I will. Fix it to keep the peace. I have work to do." Orion offered before cutting the connection again.

Beckman sat in her office unsure of what to do. She couldn't reinstate the restriction, Chuck would go off grid and cause more harm than she could mitigate. Beckman shuddered at the massive swath of destruction Chuck was capable of. Inaction would result in similar circumstances with the elder Bartowski. She was caught between two rocks. Hard places would have been an understatement.

Beckman pondered the notion of connecting the two Bartowskis and letting them hash it out between them. Chuck's father meddling in his love life wouldn't go unanswered she was sure. No, that would be a disaster unless handled correctly.

She dialed up the CIA director, Beckman had thought of a solution. A different kind of no contact was in order. Beckman wasn't a completely heartless monster. After all this _was _in the interest of national security _and _the greater good. Sarah Walker was about to grow past her usefulness to the CIA. Poor, poor CIA Director. Hopefully, for his sake, he understood the consequences of not acquiescing to a Bartowski initiative. _Not likely._

_____

_**2015.7 A.D.**_

_**Undisclosed Location**_

_**Orion's Safehouse #2**_

Orion tossed the headset on his desk and sat back into his chair dejectedly. Was he doing the right thing interfering in Charles' life? Didn't he trust him to do the right thing? Hadn't he always? Orion moved to his bunk silently arguing with himself the pros and cons of his current predicament. He mulled over the possible actions of Beckman. How was she going to handle this? Stephen Bartowski silently prayed to whatever or whoever was watching to be kind to his son.

_______

_A/N: That's it for this update. Hope you enjoyed. Please, please for the love of god review. It's like a drug and I'm having withdrawals._


	13. Chapter 11

Fate

Chapter 11

_____

_A/N: The big finale is next. Sorry to keep you in suspense for one more but I had to do it. Too many loose ends to clean up in one update. Thanks to **Kroblues** as always for sifting through my drabble, so I don't embarrass myself._

_____

_**0005.7 A.T.I.**_

_**Italy**_

_**Venice Underground**_

Casey was annoyed. The Nerd had just saved his hide. Casey had been stuck in that hole for days. They hadn't tortured him. Casey would have welcomed it to alleviate the boredom and uselessness of sitting in that raunchy hole. He was running behind a decidedly fast _Agent Carmichael. Lost the intersect my ass. _

"Chuck, what the hell are you doing here." Casey said through clenched teeth.

Chuck broke into a wide grin. "Saving your ass again, Major Casey. Come on, keep up old man."

Casey growled in response and attempted to sprint ahead of Chuck.

_____

_**0006.3 A.T.I.**_

_**Japan**_

_**Yakushima Industrial Area**_

Casey was smiling. He'd been chasing this group of jackasses practically around the world. He'd had to abandon a search for Russia's new submarine but it had been worth it. There had been a sufficient amount of gun play, several traitors caught alive for questioning, and loads of intel and weaponry intercepted. Today was a good day. There was little left to do. The main force of miscreants and baddies had been corralled up. Deciding to conduct a final sweep of the storage facility, Casey grabbed a handful of his team and headed out towards the storage area. Moving between two crates, Casey caught sight of a straggler. Moving as stealthily as he could, Casey sidled up towards his target. He was caught unaware from the side. His target was a decoy. High powered rifles exploded into action, practically mowing down the majority of his sweeper team. Ducking down as far as he could Casey struggled to keep his head out of the line of fire. The situation was getting worse by the second. _Thirty men tops, the analysts said. Piece of cake, they said. Right..._

More men were pouring in from several sides. Lines of fire were crossed in every direction. Casey feared to fire his weapon, concerned that he would hit one of the few remaining men fighting through this losing battle. Casey quickly realized he'd finally been had. His nine lives were used up. He saw the determined look in the eyes of his compatriots, set to take as many of them as they could down with them. Casey caught the eyes of his men and nodded, the silent communication passed between them was solemn. Each of them had come to terms with their end.

Casey held up three fingers, they nodded again. Casey slowly counted down until he was holding up a balled fist. His team exploded from cover tossing the last of their stun and fragmentation grenades, firing with abandon at anything that looked like a target. Several enemy targets fell simultaneously with several of the team. Some simply grunted as their body armor or leg caught a piece of lead, continuing their firing doggedly. Casey felt the familiar tear of lead permeating his shoulder and in his leg, the force of the impact spinning him out of balance. Stumbling to the ground and against a crate, Casey caught one more bullet on his way down. This time he wasn't so lucky. The bullet defeated the body armor and sat lodged against his spine, having already perforating one of his lungs. Casey knew he was done for now. Pulling out his victory package and biting off the end, Casey lit the fat Cuban he always carried into battle. Casey sucked as hard as he could manage, savoring the smooth flavor and leaned his head back, a smile spreading across his face.

Casey felt his vision slipping and knew he wasn't far off now. Casey dug into his bag one last time yanking out the last of his grenades. Pulling all the pins, Casey haphazardly tossed them in random directions.

"Fucking Communists." Casey muttered as the life slipped away from him.

The rest of the team, hearing the cacophony of explosions and gun fire on the other side of the facility had rushed to help, but were dejectedly disappointed when they ran up and witnessed the result of the massacre. A few remaining enemies checking bodies. The backup team made quick work of the unsuspecting shooters. They swept the area again, making sure there were no more ambushes. They found nothing and began the macabre and distasteful task of policing the bodies of their fallen fellow agents.

_____

_**2015.7 A.D.**_

_**Washington D.C.**_

_**CIA Headquarters**_

"Are you high?" The Director asked, wearing an incredulous face as he stared intently at the General on the other side of the late night video call. On the other side of the video conference a very serious General Beckman simply stared at him. _Jesus, she's not kidding. _"Why on earth would I want to drop one of my best and most seasoned agents? Because one of _your _agents _wants_ me to? Unlikely, no, simply not going to happen."

"Director, don't take this wrong but do you have any idea why you have that job, or what happened to the last _three_ Directors? Ever wonder why their tenure was so short? Fuck with Charles Carmichael and you'll find out. He will know of the outcome of this discussion without me even telling him, which I do plan on doing either way. I learned a long time ago, the hard way, not to get in his way. If you don't believe me, ignore me. Just have your personal effects packed because your time in that office will be short. That's not even me threatening you, it's just a warning. I won't have to do anything." Beckman had sworn, she couldn't remember the last time she had done so out loud.

The director smirked. Either the General was losing it or she was lying through her teeth. _What the hell is she playing at?_ The last three Directors had resigned for personal reasons. He liked to think he wasn't entirely incompetent. He had poured over his predecessors' files with special interest. "I'll have you know that the last three Directors were not deposed, they resigned."

"Did you happen to notice who made those entries?" Beckman challenged him, a smirk on her face. _He's a slow learner. _

"What are you getting at General?" He asked growing tired of this conversation. "You are obviously bursting to tell me."

"Oh, I'm sure you can read just fine. Pull them up. I'll wait." Beckman said, a level of mirth edging into her response. She hadn't had this much fun in _years_. _So this is what it's like to be on Chuck's side of things. I need to get a life if this is my idea of fun. _Fun, it was almost a completely foreign concept at this point in her life.

Beckman adjusted herself in her chair, seeking a more comfortable position. She found it and continued her wait, drilling her fingers into her desk in an eternal march of impatience. Her eyebrow arched in surprise at how long it was taking the Director to come back.

"Network problems over there Director? I've already pulled them up here. Should I send them over for you? I've got a carrier pigeon here waiting." _Where is this coming from? You're enjoying this too much, General. So much for professional courtesy..._

A decidedly perturbed grunt popped out of the speakers at the Beckman's latest jibe. "That won't be necessary, _General." _The last word dripping in sarcasm, indicating he thought that_ maybe_ she ought to _act_ like one. On top of everything else he was learning tonight the last thing he needed was some old ass, grandma type mocking him. "I see the entries. They're signed 'CC, I' what the hell does that mean?"

"Charles Carmichael, Intersect." Beckman said, punctuating the three words carefully so he would understand. The Director was proving denser by the moment. She was getting tired, the game was only fun if the prey knew they were being toyed with. He didn't seem to catch on.

"Riiiight... The Intersect is a myth. There is no interagency agent running around saving the world. You're blowing smoke up my ass now."

"Jesus, Mike, you _are_ thick. Obviously he's not interagency, he's NSA, but you might also want to take a look at some other 'CC, I' logged files. I don't have time for you to muddle through them tonight. This is taking longer than necessary as it is. I've sufficiently warned you. God help you if you can't put the pieces together after this. Goodnight, _director." Hmpf, not for long, at this rate._

Beckman ended the conference in her trademark style, suddenly and without warning, or time for rebuttals. She turned to the phone on the desk and made a call, one she should have made a long time ago.

_____

_**2015.7**_

_**Los Angeles**_

_**Chuck's Apartment**_

"Chuck, that _fucking _phone is ringing again." Lisa said, she had just gotten through the fit of tears the last call had caused. _What did she do? Something in her past life that pissed off the gods? _

"I'll take this outside." Chuck said quietly as he walked back into the room. Snatching the phone that was so cruelly torturing his partner he made his way out of the room quickly. Surprised that it was Beckman and not Sarah, he mentally prepared one of his best jibes.

"Evening, General."

"Chuck, before you start hear me out." Beckman nearly pleaded.

"Try me." Chuck responded, not liking where this was going. He caught onto something behind her words. _Was that...feelings? I was under the impression she'd had hers surgically removed._

"You might want to sit down." Beckman said, this time a tired resolution clearly emanating through her words.

"I'm a big boy Beckman, just spit it out will you." _What the hell is wrong with the General?!_

Beckman started from the beginning. Nearly an hour later Chuck's phone was insistently warning him the battery was about to run out.

He was sitting.

The amount of information wasn't nearly as much as he normally absorbed, it was the particulars that had left him speechless and unable to move from the seat he had fallen into. Chuck knew about his mom and why she had left. Bryce's imbedded gift had revealed all of _that_ story and more.

Glad that she had made an impression on at least one her recipients tonight Beckman ended the call, leaving Chuck in a state of complete shock.

He hadn't been so summarily shocked into inaction since the phone call years ago, outlining the last three quarters of a decade.

His dad did this? _Really?_ Chuck was having a hard time processing this. Chuck had to admit that every other time his dad had tried to help him it had been disastrous, so it wasn't that far of stretch to believe this was his doing. They were with the best intentions, but his dad thought things through as much as Bryce did. _Not at all. _Chuck hated thinking ill of his father, he loved him despite all of this, but he wished his friends and family would simply stop trying to _help _him. Not since the very beginning had it _ever _worked. Did no one get this but him?

Chuck slowly moved out of the haze that was his new reality. So much had changed in the last forty-eight hours. Chuck plugged in the phone remembering vaguely that it had been urgently requesting more power. Chuck decided to hit the streets for a while. A run would give him time to process the new information. No need to be unnecessarily internally conflicted when Sarah made it home. Chuck quickly changed into his running gear and headed out the door. Picking a challenging pace he put himself on auto pilot and settled into his run.

_____

Back at the apartment the phone rang again.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me?! _

"Chuck, Jesus Christ, will you put that thing on vibrate?" She didn't get an answer. She wandered around the apartment, the phone ringing in the background incessantly. An exasperated Lisa, finding no Chuck, snatched at the phone.

Lisa spoke, curtly, "Hello?" surprised at her own attitude.

"Um, this is Sarah. Is Chuck there?" Sarah said, wondering why Lisa had to answer the phone _this_ time. She really just wanted to talk to Chuck.

"He's not here. I don't know where he went. He got a ridiculously long call from Beckman and took off. Judging from the fact the car is still here he went for a run."

_Chuck goes for runs? Since when? 'The' Car?_

"You must be Lisa. We didn't properly introduce ourselves last time. I'm Sarah _Walker._" Sarah offered. She could be friendly even if Lisa wasn't going to be.

Lisa wasn't going to fight fair. _She _would be here soon enough so Lisa would get an early start. "Lisa _Bartowksi_. I take it the Barker thing was a cover?" It was a cheap shot but it was the truth. It was a legal reality. She had the papers to prove it. It had become a necessity. Chuck's sister was like a hound after a fox. She wouldn't give it up and there was no other way to explain their constant togetherness and the living situation without it after a while.

Sarah was speechless. _Bartowski? What the hell was going? What was this bitch playing at? _

"Excuse me? Isn't Bartowski a cover alias?" Sarah said through gritted teeth. Her pitch elevating up several levels of venomous.

"Nope." Lisa knew she was taking a gamble with both Chuck and Sarah but she didn't care at the moment. The moment was too glorious to pass up.

"Explain. Now." Sarah said, with no effort to hide the hate emanating off her in venomous rolls.

"March 23rd, 2014." Lisa said flippantly, ignoring Sarah's not so veiled emotions.

The line went dead on Lisa's end. She shrugged her shoulders in dismissal. _God, I'm going to pay for that. Dearly._

An hour later a sweaty, panting Chuck burst into the apartment.

Lisa was sipping a coffee at the counter in the kitchen, wishing suddenly it was laced with sedatives. _I could get some from the stash..._

"Sarah called. _Again_. She didn't seem too happy." Lisa offered.

"Lisa... _what _did you say to her." Chuck asked, a level of concern she hadn't ever seen before flitting over his features.

_Where ARE those sedatives..._

"The truth. She asked what my name was Chuck." Lisa said, deciding to get out in the open. She'd take her licks now.

A dawning realization hit Chuck and Lisa watched with horror as a very dark look came over him. She shuddered, twice, feeling very small and slightly scared. She had never feared for her safety from Chuck but that look was a new one and she knew she'd done a very, very bad thing.

Flying toward Chuck, Lisa prepared to grovel at his feat, begging for forgiveness. She didn't get that far, Chuck stiff armed her halfway there.

Lisa had expected anger, she could deal with that. Denial wasn't an option she had considered Chuck taking.

"No. you don't get to apologize. Lisa, call her back and explain. Now." Chuck said, seething.

Lisa's eyes widened in horror. Of all the things she had entertained in her head as she waited for Chuck that was one more thing she hadn't thought of. _Not that, anything but that._

"Chuck..." Lisa began, pleading.

Chuck registered the pure horror on the face of his partner, for once Chuck found himself not caring. "Now, Lisa. Not a word to me until you fix this." Chuck said interrupting Lisa before she could continue. Pointing to the phone he walked out of the room, headed for the shower.

Lisa registered the sounds of Chuck starting and entering the shower before she could bring herself to move. _What have I done?!_

_God, you are a monumental idiot, Lisa. _She mentally berated herself. _You deserve this. That was decidedly, horribly, catty, even for you. What the hell possessed you to do that? That wasn't just jealousy. Stupid._

Lisa reached for the phone. Wincing as she grabbed it as if it had scalded her hand. She found the number and dialed it, hoping for a voicemail.

"Walker." A severe voice answered.

"It's Lisa." Lisa responded timidly.

"Bitch" Sarah responded.

"It's not like I made it out to be. We're married, technically, but not really. It's for the cover. I'm sorry. Honestly I don't know what came over me. Insane jealousy maybe? It's not an excuse, after everything you two have been through that was a monumentally evil thing to do to you. I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me but please just don't kill me." Lisa's words came out in a rush, a sincere rush, Sarah deducted. She sounded much like Chuck did when he was groveling; he was especially good at it.

"Tell me your real name." Sarah said not ready to address the apology.

"Anderson, Lisa Anderson." Lisa said, not knowing what else to say.

There was silence on the line. Lisa grew more and more uncomfortable at the silence as the seconds ticked by torturously.

"I forgive you, Lisa. Apparently, you're an integral part of Chuck's life. I won't be at odds with you if you're going to be around as much as I suspect. Let's put this behind us."

Lisa broke down, crying into the phone. She hadn't expected the famous Sarah Walker to forgive her.

Sarah sighed into the phone. _Get a grip woman._

Lisa sniffed and cleared her throat. "Thank you, Sarah. I'm sure you want to talk to Chuck. He's in the shower, but I'll make sure he calls you back."

"Thank you, Lisa." A measured Sarah said before severing the call.

Lisa sighed heavily, the crushing weight of Chuck's anger still weighing on her. She contemplated interrupting his shower but decided against it, going instead with an intercept between him and his room. She needed to clear the air, now. They had never been at odds before and the feeling was devastating. The cold chill that had washed over her when Chuck last looked at her was enough to send her back into historical bouts of crying.

When Chuck emerged from his shower Lisa was shocked that he no longer wore the intense look of anger he had when he left. Even when he caught sight of her his face didn't change. He stopped midway down the hall and looked at her expectantly. Lisa closed the gap of space between them, coming to a stop a respectable couple of feet away.

"I made the call. Sarah and I are fine. I told her you would call her back." Lisa said. Not registering any change in Chuck's demeanor Lisa spilled over.

"Chuck, I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to explain why I did it. I don't even know. Please, please forgive me. I can't live if you can't forgive me." Lisa had made her way to Chuck and he hesitantly held her next to him.

"I forgive you, Lisa. I know why you did it, and I don't entirely blame you." Chuck offered, knowing he needed to help her clear the air. He was still a little angry and taken back by Lisa's sudden outburst of malice towards Sarah. It was entirely out of character for her.

"Thank you, Chuck. Thank you so much." Lisa said releasing Chuck from her death grip.

"I'm going to clean up before Sarah gets here. I don't want her thinking you were living with a slob all this time." Lisa said before she ran off to her room, the weight lifting from her shoulders with each step.

_____

Chuck sighed. The shower had let him calm down. The murderous thoughts Lisa's actions had brought out of him had made him feel dirty. The intersect had even offered up several solutions for her demise. Chuck shamefully admitted to himself that he had almost picked one.

Chuck didn't know how he had suddenly become so lucky and unlucky at the same time. He had two despicably amazing, hot women in love with him. He loved them both back, but he was only _in_ love with one of them. It was painful and would become even more so watching Lisa be subjected to watching from the sidelines. Maybe Lisa would consider moving on. As much as he would miss her, he didn't think his selfishness should cause her any angst she wasn't willing to subject her own self to.

Grabbing his phone off the kitchen table Chuck hightailed it to his room. Slightly hesitant about calling Sarah suddenly, Chuck paused as he began dialing. Chuck didn't know how many more hormonal blonde CIA agents he could take this morning. Quickly getting over his momentary bout of selfishness Chuck finished dialing and waited for Sarah to pick up. She didn't. Chuck got her voicemail and heard his own voice, spewing out the greeting he had recorded for her.

Chuck hung up and went about getting dressed. With one leg in and one leg out while putting on his pants the phone the phone rang, coordinated as ever Chuck managed to bring half the room down with him in his effort to move the four feet towards the ringing phone.

From under a pile of books, clothes and parts of an obliterated shelf Chuck panted out a weak, "ungh." Trying to catch his breath, Chuck struggled to untangle himself as Lisa burst into the room. Hearing the load crashes from down the hall Lisa had hightailed to Chuck's room. Bursting through the door and catching sight of his plight Lisa dragged him out of the mess and blushed quickly before running back out of the room. Chuck looked around, confused at what had suddenly spooked his usually unabashed partner.

During the fall Chuck had managed to lose his boxers. Chuck was standing, in what used to be his tidy room, buck naked. _Shit._

Remembering suddenly why his room was in tatters Chuck slapped the phone back to his ear. "Sorry, had a bit of trouble getting to the phone. It was a battle and the shelf almost won but I got the better of it. My boxers, somehow, fared far worse."

"That's, nice, Bartowski. Unnecessarily descriptive but informative none the less." Beckman answered.

_Shit, again._

"Apologies, Beckman, obviously I was expecting someone else." Chuck responded, chagrined.

"Obviously." Beckman started, "The Director is being decidedly thick about Walker. I wouldn't normally encourage your personal brand of encouragement but I'm suggesting it to you now. Don't kill him please." Beckman stated, ending her call.

Chuck was losing his patience with the CIA as a whole. Why did they always cling to their delusions of power? Couldn't they just go silently and quietly into the night? What made them all so entirely combative about everything? Chuck didn't have the time to worry about the Director at the moment. Sarah's plane would be landing in a few hours and Chuck was determined to be there when she landed, in the terminal, at the door of the plane when it opened.

Chuck hit redial on the phone.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked furtively, thinking it might very well be Lisa again.

"Hey Sarah, it's me." Chuck responded, sensing the trepidation in Sarah's voice. He felt the sudden urge to confirm his identity and assuage whatever feelings were affecting her.

"Lisa isn't allowed to answer your phone anymore Chuck, I can't go through the emotional roller coaster that woman sends me into."

"Done. When does your plane land?" Chuck knew when the plane was going to land. He was at the same moment on the computer upping her flight's landing order, bumping it to the top of the landing list priority. He needed to change the subject and the question was an easy bridge to something else.

"I'm landing in two hours. I can't wait to see you." Sarah responded, almost giddy with anticipation.

"Great, I'll be there."

"Lisa's not coming with you?" Sarah asked more for confirmation than anything else. She wanted Chuck alone for their reunion. Lisa was a wild card she would allow herself to tackle later. Sarah needed this to work. There were already too many hiccups being ironed out this morning.

"No, Sarah, she'll be at home." Chuck confirmed, picking up on the thinly veiled request. "You two can fight it out some other time. You're all mine tonight. Just mine. I'm not sharing you anymore."

"My plan exactly." Sarah paused. "Chuck, what are you wearing?"

Chuck realized he was still quite nude and blushed deeply despite the fact that he knew Sarah couldn't see him.

Chuck decided to play along. "Nothing."

"You... What are you expecting Chuck?" Sarah teased.

Losing his nerve, having never played this game outside of the schoolhouse or a mission, Chuck decided the truth would have to do. "Oh, uh, well, actually I was interrupted by a phone call when I was getting dressed and I almost lost a fight with the furniture in my room trying to answer it. I won, but my boxers lost. So, I'm in my room talking to you, naked. Go figure."

"Chuck, that's not how this game is played. You know that. Don't you teach seduction?" Sarah chided playfully. "_I_ am wearing a short, tight skirt that barely covers anything. I'm getting stares, but that's likely because anyone walking by me is practically getting a show of my chest, I mean this thing is practically see-through...and not buttoned up all the way." Sarah smiled demurely as she heard a throaty grunt come through the receiver.

"That's all I'm wearing Chuck, besides my shoes. Nothing else. Should I describe anything else for you? Maybe how we're spending this evening? Sarah pressed.

"ahem...uh...uh...No, Sarah that's enough. Please... save it for when I can actually see you, otherwise I'll have wasted some of my effort before you even get here." Chuck said struggling to gulp down the lustful thoughts filling his head.

"Torture, Sarah Walker, you're pure torture." Chuck added after a second.

"Only an hour and a half left, Chuck. Are you ready? I am. Very, very ready. We might not make it out of the terminal."

"Sarah..." Chuck pleaded. "Sarah I'm hanging up now. I can't take any more. I've grown another leg. I see you soon. I'll call you when the plane lands."

"Are you sure Chuck, I've got more..." Sarah said, not ready to let up on him yet. Sarah knew he wouldn't hang up on her till she said good-bye. "Oh crap, one of my buttons came off. This slit in my skirt is longer now. It's not hiding _anything_ anymore."

"Jesus, Sarah stop, please." Chuck said, begging now.

Taking pity on him Sarah decided to let him go. "Ok, Chuck, I'll talk to you when I land."

"Thank you Sarah, I will. Bye." Chuck said breathlessly.

Chuck looked down at his lap. _Great, way to control yourself Bartowski. Down boy._

______

_A/N: I'm evil, I know. One more. If I get enough reviews I start my sequel. I'm going to need a hell of a lot of them though. Cheers._


	14. Chapter 12a

Fate

12

_No beta. Don't own Chuck. Sorry for the delay. Not finished yet, I'm not happy with the second part. If you're lucky we'll finish this before my birthday (Nov 1st). _

Warning: Non-prescription drug use ahead.

_ Enjoy. _

____

Orion sat as his desk fidgeting; Beckman had refused his call earlier promising to call him back. That was hours ago and Orion was tired of waiting. He needed to know what her actions were. Orion needed a plan and without Beckman's piece he was dead in the water. Orion had had enough, and reached for the phone, but was interrupted before he could dial.

His phone rang. It wasn't Beckman. Orion hesitated, he could only think of a couple of people who knew or could know this number. Orion let it ring out. He didn't have a voicemail. Figuring they would call again, Orion keyed up a trace program. He would at least know where the call was coming from before he answered it, even if he didn't know who.

The phone rang again. Hitting the execute button immediately Orion sat back momentarily to let the program do its work. It was slowly narrowing down to the west coast. Then suddenly it started bouncing around the globe, first in China, then Morocco, then Italy, then back down to Singapore, not stopping anywhere for more than ten seconds. Now Orion was spooked. He had written this program himself. It was designed to ferret out tracer bugs and connection hopping. Someone had better tech than he did. More than being spooked Orion was impressed and growing more intrigued as the seconds ticked by, his program being stomped on by the callers signal, not being able to penetrate any of the callers ports. Deciding he couldn't risk not knowing who this was Orion finally answered the phone.

"Who is this?" Orion demanded.

"It's Chuck, dad, and stop trying to trace this call. You can't be done, and you're degrading my signal." Chuck said.

Orion wasn't sure but he thought there was an edge to Charles' voice that he'd never heard before, even in his recent Intersect reports. Orion dutifully terminated the tracer protocol and switched to speaker phone so he could sit back in his chair.

"Take me off speaker phone too; you never know who's listening in." Chuck said, the edge creeping out again.

"How's it going son?" Orion asked, hoping to keep the call lighthearted. Surprised at the level of information Chuck was getting thought the phone line.

"It would be better if you stopped trying to 'protect me'." Chuck said, in a calm but heavily measured tone. There was a tidal wave of emotions waiting to explode out but Chuck was holding them at bay, for the moment.

Orion figured it out. Beckman had pulled a very wise move for herself. She had told Charles about the arrangement. _Well done Beckman, Well done._ "Charles, this is for your own good. I've been where you are, and I know what will inevitably happen in the future."

"No, dad, you never did think ahead very far. Why do you think I always beat you at chess?" Chuck interjected, not sure if he could hold back if his father kept talking.

"I have this under control. I do. I have the heads of the major intelligence operators eating out of my hand. Lucky for them I have no desire to mess about with the status quo. I would like to know what exactly your deal with Beckman entailed, however. I only know her side of the story as she dutifully entered in the Intersect update." Chuck said, only stopping his monologue when he wanted an answer.

Orion blanched at that last bit. _How had he missed that? Beckman put their deal into the Intersect? How long had Charles known about it?_

"I facilitate and manage the asset program for the NSA. I know where and control the movements of all the NSA's level one assets. If Beckman was to go against the null-order, all of the Level one assets would disappear." Orion responded, only very briefly touching on what he actually did.

"Dad…." Chuck prodded. "There's more. Spill it."

Orion sighed, "I manage the Intersect program. Updates, upgrades, etc…"

"What?!" Chuck exclaimed. "You mean you could have been in contact with me all this time and you weren't?"

"Now wait, son. It's not that simple." Orion began.

"Yes it is. You have the ability to use it as I do. You know full well both you and I can read through the source code. Messages can easily be passed that way. I do it all the time."

"Son, I'm not good at this." Orion said, dejectedly. Not sure what else to say, Orion let the silence elongate until Chuck was ready to continue.

"Dad, you went away to stay away from the government, but here you are fully engaged with them." Chuck said. The emotions were starting to break through.

"For your protection. All I've ever done was try to protect you and Ellie." Orion offered.

"My Protection?!" Chuck nearly screamed. "I've been living in a state of constant mourning and loss because I'd been torn from the woman I love and forced to be this dark shadow of myself, a demon in human guise. Now I find out it was you who did this to me!? Dad. Stop. Helping. Me!" Each word punctuated with a level of venom Chuck couldn't recall ever feeling or expressing before this moment. Chuck's conscience wouldn't let him get away with his outburst however, and he immediately regretted his outburst, even if it was exactly as he was feeling.

On the other side of the phone Orion sat forward in his chair, his head in his hands. He had failed, as father and as a protector. All those years of work and sacrifice had, in the end, hurt his family more than they helped.

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean that." Chuck said, much quieter than a moment ago.

"No Chuck, it's me who should be apologising. I've never stopped interfering in your life. Never letting you make your own choices. If I had simply communicated with you…"

Chuck could tell his father was close to loosing it. "Dad, it's Ok. It's fixed. Come to Los Angeles. Come home. There's no need to run anymore."

"Chuck, I…" Orion started before Chuck cut him off.

"That's an order dad, or do I have to make it official?" Chuck said, only half joking. Orion didn't know what level of power Chuck had but he knew Chuck wasn't one for falsehoods. He didn't know why he was even worrying over all of this. He was going home. He just wasn't sure if he could stay. He was never good with being in one place for very long after Catherine left.

"Ok, Chuck. I'll be there within the week. It will be good to see you in person for once." Orion said, alluding to the tracking Orion had been conducting since he had disappeared again.

"You haven't been able to track me for two years, dad, you know that. I'm sure that wasn't easy, but it was for your own good. For now, you can't know or see where I've been. It would simply make your life that much more precarious."

"I don't suppose you can tell me just how you manage to do that can you?" Orion asked, doubtfully.

"No, I can't. Listen, I've got to get going dad. I'll see you when you get here." Chuck said, ending the phone call.

Chuck sat back in his chair, exhausted. Chuck's emotions had really run the gamut today, in and out in every direction. Chuck needed a sensory break and decided to head for the safe room for a nap. No signal, no sound, just quiet. Sarah's flight didn't arrive for nearly another eight hours, so he figured he could sneak in a four hour power nap.

Chuck threw on some shorts and a tee before moving towards the apartments safe room. The NSA wasn't leaving their prized errand boy without a safe spot to hide in. In reality Chuck would never actually go there in an emergency. The safe room was just a place of peace. In an actual attack it would become a tomb.

Chuck shouldn't have been surprised that the safe room was already occupied. When Chuck opened the door he found a sound asleep Lisa. Chuck couldn't bring himself to wake her, the look on her face was so peaceful. Something he wouldn't likely see for a while, what with Sarah coming back and all. Chuck shut the door again and trudged into the living room, and flopped on the couch. After arranging the pillows, Chuck lay down and quickly passed out. Setting his intersect alarm for the proper wake up time, Chuck let himself really rest.

Nearly an hour later, Chuck was disturbed enough to wake up and found Lisa curled up nearly into a ball in the empty space left on the couch behind his knees. When Chuck stirred Lisa immediately offered, "I swear I'm not trying anything. I just need some last bits of Chuck contact before I lose you for good. Please Chuck don't send me away, I couldn't stand it. You've ruined me Chuck, I'm only for you now." Lisa's tears starting flowing again and Chuck simply broke with her. It saddened him deeply to be the cause of her pain, even more so that he couldn't do anything to make it better, at least he couldn't think of anything yet. Chuck simply laid still and let Lisa get what she'd ask for.

Chuck tasked the Intersect with finding a solution to the Lisa dilemma. 95% of the available processing power would be dedicated to the task until something suitable came up. Screw flashes, this was much more important.

"Lisa, I would never send you away. Ever. Just know that you are free to go if you ever want to, or if you need a break."

"I'm your partner Chuck, despite whatever Sarah is or becomes. I'm not going to leave you, ever. Not to mention that you're if nothing else like a brother to me. I don't abandon family. You'll have to kill me to get rid of me." Lisa stated solemnly, Lisa had instantly changed demeanour as she brought up the issue. Gone for the moment was the sad weeping Lisa, and in her place was a resolute and determined Lisa that spoke volumes more than she said aloud.

Chuck was only a little shocked by her response. It fit Lisa's overall character, but a part of him hadn't figured she was just as strong willed as she was.

"You are family Lisa, and nothing will change that. Well, sort of." Chuck said, finishing with a grimace on his face, as uncomfortable as could be expected with this topic. He knew this was going to be very emotionally painful for her, especially for what it entailed.

Lisa blanched. Sort of?! "I…I don't understand, Chuck, what do you mean?" Lisa asked tentatively. Lisa wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear the answer at this point.

"We have to take care of our 'married' thing." Chuck said, not able to say the actual words aloud (We need to get a divorce). Hoping Lisa would pick it up on her own. He didn't know if she could handle all this in her state. Chuck was having difficulties himself.

At first Lisa looked at him with a puzzled look on her face and then it changed to one of pure dejection. "We have to get a divorce, and Ellie will have to buy it." Lisa said so much out loud and Chuck nodded.

Lisa fingered and twirled the rings on her hand as she stared at them and then the floor. The rings that had filled her with a mixed sense of supreme happiness and frustration since they had both started wearing them a year ago. It was a mixture of blind bad/good luck that had led to the need for the modification of their cover. Ellie had misinterpreted a phone call from Chuck during a mission abroad and there had been no feasible way to explain they're actions away without coming home 'engaged.' Lisa had been a ball of joy for weeks, even rivaling Ellie. Chuck had, in Lisa's mind, obstinately remained conflicted the whole time.

Lisa cringed at the thought of it all. She would have to play the part, and so would Chuck, she realized. It would hurt, deeply every time they were forced to act it out. She knew that Sarah would have a major problem with her if it stayed in place, especially after that stunt Lisa pulled this morning.

"I'm going to do all the work on this one. Ellie has to know that this is my fault. She'll forgive me, eventually. It's going to be hard enough keeping her from killing Sarah anyway. Remember, it's all going to be for show, all of it." Chuck said trying to be reassuring.

"Chuck, that means you have to be mean to me." Lisa whined, unable to hold the emotional walls up anymore.

"Lisa, you're a CIA agent, you're going to have to draw on some of that Farm issued detachment crap for this to work. It won't be easy for me either. But this has to work, for all of us. If you can think of a better way for this to work, I'm all ears. I've got the Intersect working over time on this one. It hasn't brought up anything worth while yet." Chuck said in rebuke.

"Sorry Chuck, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or anyone, it's just kind of all piling on at once. I'll be the damn CIA agent for now, but Chuck, you're going to make it up to me right?" Lisa questioned, her spirits picking up a bit at the thought. If nothing else, hearing that it was going to be hard for him too was what had eventually calmed her.

Chuck arched his eyebrows, "Fair enough." Chuck said, simply.

Chuck laid his head back down to the pillows to resume his nap. Lisa did the same using Chuck as her pillow.

As it happened, Ellie was walking though the court yard across from Chuck and Lisa's apartment on the way to work. Ellie caught a glimpse of her favorite couple sleeping on the couch. _It's about time you were happy, Chuck._

Ellie had had some trepidation at first with Lisa, she seemed almost like a 'That Woman 2.0' replacement. Later, Ellie had finally learned more about Lisa and had warmly welcomed her into the Bartowski family. Ellie figured the trepidation spawned more from Chuck than Lisa. The relationship didn't seem on the same level as when he was with 'That woman 2.0'. The sparkle and smiles just weren't there. She came to the conclusion that her brother sadly had lost some of himself with the last two ice queen's that had summarily ripped Chuck's trusting heart to pieces, and thus was no longer capable of the same level of feelings as before. Ellie had long since determined that Lisa was certainly more open than Sarah that was for sure, heck sometimes she was too open. Ellie didn't want to know everything about Chuck...

Letting her eyes rest on the comfortable and happy couple for a few more seconds Ellie broke away and headed off to work.

______

Sarah was a ball of nervous energy, she had begun to get questioning looks for her fellow passengers. Sarah was in constant motion. Packing and repacking her purse, carry on bag, etc... She'd pulled them both apart and reassembled them twice now. Sarah was so unbearably impatient at the moment. She'd made no less than three trips to the bathroom to check and recheck her makeup. She'd changed her entire outfit twice now. She had become more than desperate when she realized that nearly everything that she was wearing and packed was red. Sarah remembered the night clearly when Chuck had told her red wasn't his color. Now she only wore red when she was on mission. Sadly it was all she had brought back from Brazil before she had made it to Casey's funeral. Sarah had burst into tears when she couldn't come up with one outfit that didn't have red in it. Everything needed to be more than perfect when she met him at the gate. This was a disaster of epic proportions.

Finally Sarah had shored up the flood gates, reapplied the makeup, and had with much consternation decided on the red top and the black skirt she had worn earlier. Short of begging clothes off of her fellow passengers she didn't see a way around it.

Now Sarah was in a funk. Not only was she going mess up their reunion, she had spent the last hour sobbing in the lavatory instead of being happy. Chuck would see it for sure. He always seen through her before, this time wouldn't be any different. What would Chuck think if he sees I've been crying all the way here, talk about mixed signals.

"Hi." Said a voice from next to her. A shorter blonde haired girl with a decidedly southern accent had come up next to her. "Who is he?" The girl said. The blonde was quite pretty, her smile marked with small dimples. She had an easy grace about her, like she could be your friend within the span of a minute. The blue eyes were similar to her own but without the hardness. They were still full of the hope that came with youth.

"What?" Sarah asked, feigning ignorance.

"Sorry, I'm being nosey. Name's Erica. I couldn't help but notice your, uh, problem. I'm the exact same way when I'm on my way home to my Mike. Can't pick the right outfit, fidgety, nervous, etc..."

"I'm Sarah. ...I'm fidgety?" Sarah asked, realising three of her four limbs were in motion as she asked the question. Sarah stilled her mutinous legs and arms and looked sheepishly at her new acquaintance. "I guess I am. I haven't seen my Chuck in a year, and almost five years before that. I guess the anticipation is proving too much for me, and there's still seven hours left before we land. I don't know how much longer I'll last before I go nuts."

"If you're not adverse to it, I have a solution." Erica offered.

"Shoot" Sarah replied. At this point, it couldn't really get worse.

Erica held up a pill. Sarah's eyes instantly narrowed. Erica caught the change and put it back into her purse. Sarah realized the agent in her was just questioning the girls motives and softened her gaze. "What is it?"

"It's an anti-anxiety pill. It mellows me. If you want to sleep it will put you into a deep sleep, but it won't make you drowsy. It's good stuff. I took one like an hour ago."

"It's worth a shot I guess. Sorry, bout the mistrust, I'm kinda damaged that way." Sarah said, apologetically.

"I totally understand. We all have our issues." Erica responded reassuringly.

Sarah took the pill out of Erica's hand and dry swallowed it. A talent she acquired courtesy of the CIA. Sarah scooted over in her seat and motioned for her new acquaintance to sit in the open chair. Sarah had realized with chagrin that she had left her new acquaintance crouched next to her in the isle the whole time.

Erica sat in the open seat, and smiled, "Thanks. The guy next to me is snoring louder than should be legal."

Sarah snorted out a laugh. Her nose was still a bit stuffed from her fit in the bathroom. She sniffed a little and began, "So what makes this Mike so special?"

"He's my husband." Erica said, simply.

"That's it? 'He's my husband' is all?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Do you need another reason? I mean he's cute as a bug and he was there for me when everyone else wasn't. What else do you really need?" Erica offered, apparently Sarah needed more than your average amount of evidence.

"I've never understood that simple easy love. Probably why none of my relationships work." Sarah offered a little sad at her realisation.

"I don't know, you've got it bad for sure. You seem like you've at least got the concept." Erica added, hoping to get the blonde next to her in better place.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I finally do understand it." Sarah stated quietly, a smile creeping up her face and into her eyes.

So who is this man that's got you all tied in knots? Erica asked.

This part was easy, Sarah had spent countless hours outlining and reorganising the reason she loved Chuck, not least of all his lanky frame and bordering on annoying curls.

A look of recognition past over Erica's face as she took Sarah's hand and smiled. "Your Chuck wouldn't be a Bartowski would it?"

Sarah was suddenly on her guard.

Erica saw the reaction and knew she was right. "Don't worry, Mike works for him. In a round in about way that is. He works in the company, and I know Chuck works for the government, they all do."

Sarah relaxed again, "You gotta stop doing that to me."

"Sorry." Erica said. "You're in government work as well I take it?"

"Yeah, but not for much longer." Sarah offered, not sure why she was giving that information out. I'm losing my edge.

"Escaping the clutches of the beast. Well done." Erica responded knowingly.

Sarah's iSat rang.

"Excuse me, gotta take this." Sarah said apologising. Erica nodded, understanding.

"Walker Secure." Sarah said.

Erica roller her eyes. Spy's and their damn protocols.

"Yes sir. I understand. I will. Understood." Sarah said, punctuating whatever was being said on the other end of the phone with interjections of acquiescence.

"Well, I'm no longer in government work. I've been laid off, for lack of a better term." Sarah said, that smile that had been creeping up now fully deployed across her whole face.

"You were let go over the phone? That's a new one for the CIA." Erica said, strangely intrigued.

"That was the director. He said he no longer needed my services and to debrief in L.A." Sarah said, the full impact of the phone call slowly dawning on her. She was no longer Special Agent Sarah Walker. She was simply Sarah Walker. Hopefully, the Walker part would be changed soon, too.

"That is great news, Sarah. We'll, I think that this is a special moment that you should have for yourself. Glad to have met you. I just might see you around sometime." Erica said as she stood up.

"Thanks Erica. I'm thinking we will see each other again. Say hi to Mike for me." Sarah said.

Erica nodded and gave a small wave as she headed back towards her seat.

Sarah sat back and sighed. She was asleep in seconds.

______

Chuck was standing at the gate. Everyone else from the plane was out as far as he could tell but no Sarah. Where is she? There is no way I missed her. Chuck walked up to the gate attendant, "Are all the passengers off the plane?"

"Oh, I don't know, hold on a second. I'll radio it in." The attendant said. He spoke into the mike and it squawked back at him.

"There is a female passenger asleep in the cabin, they are about to wake her." He informed Chuck.

"Don't let them wake her. I'll do it." Chuck said quickly, pulling out the badge. Flashing it at the attendant Chuck vaulted the barrier and shot down the boarding wing towards the plane.

As Chuck reached the fuselage he poked his head in and signalled to the stewardess moving toward Sarah to veer off. She smiled knowingly and moved off to watch the show.

Chuck made his way up to the row with where Sarah was fast asleep and he sat down softly. He almost decided not to wake her. She was every bit of the goddess that he remembered and she looked more peaceful in that moment than he'd ever seen her before. Unable to restrain himself anymore Chuck leaned over and planted a soft brushing kiss on her lips. In the background Chuck heard a contented sigh and Chuck grinned. At least the stewardesses were getting a good show. Sarah stirred below him and Chuck preformed an identical kiss. This time Sarah responded, she gasped out a breathy 'Chuck' as she leaned in for more. Chuck, more than willing to oblige pressed his lips into hers and deepened the kiss.

Sarah was fully awake now, and slightly lost. "Chuck, how did you get in the plane?"

"and that matters because...?" Chuck countered.

"Good point." Sarah said, smiling the same smile she had worn earlier with the news from the director.

"Lets get out of here, huh?" Chuck said, matching her smile with his own and adding a little eyebrow dance.

Sarah nearly attacked him right there in the airplane. She settled for another amazing, but not nearly long enough, kiss, before being dragged out of the airplane by a bound and determined Chuck.

"Where are you taking me young man?" Sarah asked demurely.

"Somewhere private and close by." Chuck said determinedly. Sarah's smile grew larger if that was even physically possible.

"I have a surprise, Chuck." Sarah said suddenly. She almost bumped into him. He had stopped dead in his tracks.

"If this isn't good news can it wait? It hasn't exactly been a smooth day until now." Chuck said a little bit of desperate in his voice.

Sarah was instantly at his side her arms wrapping around his waist, "It's good news Chuck, probably the best I've heard."

Chuck wasn't sure what it could be at this point.

"The director called me on the plane. I'm a civilian Chuck. I'm out. The only thing left is you, debriefing me."

"Debriefing... that could fun." Chuck said. "...and that IS good news."

Sarah tightened her grip on Chuck and they headed towards the door again.

As Chuck and Sarah moved through the terminal, they were like one. Inseparable parts of a whole. More that a few people they passed smirked at the overt nature of their connection, no doubt wishing they had found something that strong in their own lives. Sarah clung to Chuck as if her existence in this earthly realm relied entirely on the amount of body parts that were in contact to his. To Chuck it seemed, the crowds parted for them like some kind of magical cloud. No one wanted to interrupt this couple's trip through the airport. For all Chuck's perception he remained inexplicably blind to himself. If you had seen Chuck as he escorted Sarah through the halls of the terminal, the animalistic possessiveness emanating from not only his eyes but his whole being warded off nearly everyone in his path. Those not challenged by Chuck's demeanour simply recognised the danger of getting in the way of someone so completely focused.

Chuck kept his eyes either on Sarah or the floor in front of them, not willing, even in the interests of Nation Security, to look at the faces of anyone in the terminal. Airports had been notoriously annoying for that in the past. It seemed like every time he used the commuter terminal of an airport Chuck flashed on someone. Lucky for him nowadays his only part in it was the Duty to Report. No missions were required of him every time the Intersect graced him with a headache. That and he generally flew on Leers. Being the Regional Training Director had to have some kind of benefit right?

Chuck had been become increasingly tenuous of the meeting with Sarah. He hadn't been able to gage here reaction to his 'Journal of Death' yet but was encouraged by the state abandon she was currently exhibiting at his side. As much as Chuck had tried to preserve 'himself' in all this, he wasn't sure how much of it was left, the part that Sarah had undoubtedly fallen for back in the day. How much of him was left to love? Would Sarah's infatuation with him now dissolve just as quickly as she finally came to her senses and realized what he had become?

Conversely Sarah, as she actively sought for more ways to entwine her body with his without sending them both headlong into the crowds, dwelled on one thing. Because at this moment words seemed like an interruption and at the same time she wanted and needed Chuck to know, her mind echoed only one thing. I Love you, I love you, I love you, all the way to the waiting car at the curb of the taxi terminal.

___

Lisa sat on the couch her eyes riveted to the door, specifically the door handle, the TV she had turned on for distraction long since ignored. Her hands were clamped safely in her lap, so they wouldn't fly around on their own and unbidden, destroy everything around her. A week ago Lisa would have never guessed her current situation. Despite her knowledge of Chuck seemingly limitless knowledge and influence, before now there had always been one thing out of his reach. Sarah. Lisa assumed, incorrectly, as well as hoped that was how it would always be. She still didn't know exactly how Chuck had managed to best yet another CIA director and circumvent whatever immortal instruction that had before now kept the two apart. Lisa knew that if Chuck deemed it necessary he could be cunningly devious and impossible to stop once he'd started something, which was something she had wondered about before. What had kept Chuck from challenging the restriction in the first place? What had changed for Chuck to suddenly pursue it and dear god, how was he able to change it so quickly? A restriction that had been so absolute and long standing was literally obliterated in the space of a couple of days, like had never been. All at the whim of one man. Lisa shuddered at the seeming unbidden power that Chuck held. Very few people Lisa realised, would understand how strangely safe that made everyone. Not once in her entire time with Chuck had she ever seen him do anything even remotely subversive, unless it came to Sarah.

__

Ellie sat in the kitchen having finally decided the house was clean enough. The table she sat at was thoroughly scrubbed and arranged. With a mug of tea in her hand, steaming away, Ellie surveyed her accomplishment. It had been nearly a week since she'd been able to focus on the house. Steven had been especially demanding of her attention recently and she was, to her own chagrin, becoming weary of it. Thankfully a clean house was exactly what she needed for a cure and Ellie was, as she remarked to herself, rehabilitated.

It was at that precise moment that Ellie turned white as a ghost, dropping the mug onto the table as her senses abandoned her. What she thought she'd seen through the curtains could not have been.

The Woman who must not be named II.

Ellie thought she saw T.W.H.M.N.B.N II just walk past her window and straight towards Chuck and Lisa's apartment. Ellie was on her feet and out the door so fast that she didn't notice Chuck jogging up behind her. Chuck himself was preoccupied enough that he didn't notice Ellie at first either. He did however notice when he heard the distinct sound that only flesh impacting with flesh made. When he took in the sight it was quite hard not to laugh, before he gained his senses.

An enraged and decidedly red eyed Ellie was standing over the all but unconscious form of Sarah. Chuck hadn't counted on Ellie's rage physically manifesting itself so quickly, or that she would have seen her before he had a chance to intervene.

Before chuck had the time to get close enough to stop it Ellie reach down and hooked her hands into Sarah's top and screamed out, "Don't you EVER come near Chuck again! I will kill you're sorry ass if you do!"

Chuck, so completely shocked at his sisters words and the vehemence so evident in each of them stopped in his path. Lisa was out of the apartment and down the stairs when she heard the screaming, and the recognition of Ellie's voice doing the screaming. Lisa was quickly next to Ellie pulling her from the hapless Sarah, attempting to be a voice of reason in her soon to be ex-sister-in-law's ear. As it was, her presence had a calming effect on Ellie and it was then that she came out of her rage filled haze. As she did so she looked up and finally noticed her brother, who seemed to be coming out of his own daze.

"Chuck. What. Is. That. Woman. Doing. Here." Ellie said, in more of a statement of disbelief than a question. Ellie was staring daggers between both Sarah and Chuck now. Ellie couldn't believe Chuck was even talking to Sarah, let alone bringing her to his and Lisa's home. The same woman who after professing love and adoration and commitment for her brother, promising never to leave, simply up and did just that suddenly, without so much as a goodbye. Now, years later she just returns into his arms as if what she'd done wasn't despicable and just so, so wrong. Sadly it was just like Chuck to simply go back to her, without so much as an explanation.

"Ellie, let's let Chuck and Sarah go for now. I'm sure they have they're own issues to work out. Including that last one you just gave her." Lisa said, diffusing the situation. Lisa noticed Chuck was still floundering and Sarah wasn't about to exacerbate the problem by speaking to Ellie at the moment.

Chuck shot a thankful look to Lisa as she practically dragged Ellie away from the scene. Lisa smiled back as she reached Ellie's door, Ellie in tow. Finally realizing his Sarah was injured and on the ground Chuck made a beeline to Sarah's side and helped her to her feet. "So much for a happy reunion." Chuck quipped. Sarah gave him a fleeting smile, before it melted into a frown. In all her wandering thoughts she hadn't allowed herself to consider Ellie into the equation.

"Let's get you inside and look at that bump on the back of your head. Did she sucker punch you?" Chuck asked, snapping into concerned Chuck mode. The Intersect was already analyzing her injury and determining the proper treatments.

Chuck moved Sarah to and up the stairs and into the apartment. Once he made sure she was on the couch and comfortable he made his way to the kitchen to make an ice pack. After making a mess and huge amount of noise in the kitchen Chuck emerged with an ice pack, a towel and some pain killers. After some protest from Sarah, Chuck was able to convince her to lay down with the ice pack and take the medicine.

Chuck was sitting on the ground in front of Sarah, his head resting back against her side, both of them with their eyes closed when Lisa returned to the apartment. Lisa took one look at the couple and decided not to disturb them. Chuck had noticed her enter and Lisa caught Chuck mouthing a 'thank you' to her silently, without opening his eyes. Lisa moved back into the apartment to her room to lay down, ironically with a smile on her face. Chuck always did that to her. Sadly, however, it was all real now. Sarah was finally here. Lisa's Chuck induced smile quickly faded. Here starts a new chapter.

End part 1


	15. FinaleEndingCliffhangerWhatever

Chuck vs Destiny

"Fate is for those too weak to determine their own destiny."

A/N: This is meant to be the long awaited ending to Fate and a kind of prelude to the long overdue sequel. For those who were/are looking forward to this, I apologize for the long delay. Military life often precludes other things, and sometimes everything. But I'm back and hopefully better than ever. We are in completely uncharted territory now. No guarantees for Charah or otherwise. Enjoy, or don't, your choice. Review or not, also your choice. I'm putting this out cause I like the characters and, like a good movie, we all want to know what happens next...

Finale:

Lisa picked up and put down her phone several times that night, wrestling with herself for hours on whether to stay or ask for reassignment. In the end her heart won out and she didn't make the call. If no other reason than to not upset her access to her daily dose of Chuck. It was an insatiable need. She had told herself it was because too much of his 'family' had been torn from him during his life It gave her a warm feeling to be considered by Chuck to be part of his family. She had certainly considered how much easier the divorce would be to sell to Ellie if she up and left, and with Sarah back it would be even easier to sell. The return of an old lover sparking a split was so predictable as to be bordering on clique. Maybe it's because it freaking works better that way.

Even after all these thoughts, Lisa contemplated the immense task of satiating and consoling Ellie over Chuck's ever complicated love life. It was a fact of life that if you were a part of one of the Bartowski siblings lives then you were just as involved with the other. Ellie had, in the past decade, invested in three separate women of Chucks, all of whom were going to be a disappointment at one point or another, hurting or abandoning Chuck in some way. Which by extension caused pain, worry and frustration for Ellie. There was no way Lisa was leaving Chuck to fight that fight alone. She had promised to be there for him in all things and she wasn't going to go back on that. Not ever. The "wedding" they had may have been for the cover but she'd meant every single word that came out of her mouth that day. "Till death do us part."

Later that night, Lisa decided to pull a page from Chuck's playbook and finally did pick up the phone. Not to call The Director of the CIA. This time it was to General Beckman. She wasn't sure how much good it was going to do,or if the General would even hear her out. She just felt the need to try something, anything, to help what was quickly becoming an impossible situation for her, for all of them.

"Beckman. Secure. Bartowski honestly, what now?"

"Not the Bartowski you're expecting, this is Agent Lisa Bartowski." For how much longer do I get to say that...?

"Agent Anderson, what is this about?"

Ignoring the obvious barb regarding her name, Lisa pressed on determinedly.

"Ma'am, I'd like to be brought into the fold. Pulled from the CIA, to the NSA, and fully into the Intersect program. I think we can both agree I have both a professional and personal vested interest in both the program and the subject. I can be a more reliable asset to the team if I'm not being interfered with by a competing agency."

"You mean you think it's less likely you'll get separated from the Intersect if you're on the team and you work for the same boss he does?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean, Ma'am. I can't, no, refuse to be without him. I'm sure you foresaw that when you paired me up with him. He seems to have this effect on all the women attached to him. I know the obvious difficulties that may arise with Walker know around. But she's no longer active and having a real agent on hand just seems the prudent thing to do."

"You're correct Agent, it wasn't an unforeseen situation. I must agree, Agent Bartowksi's recent 'negotiations' have certainly put a wrench in the whole situation. Combined with, other issues, her return is fraught with potential problems. While Bartowski certainly does nothing in guile, he, like his father, get's tunnel vision and ignores the far reaching and unseen consequences of his actions." Beckman paused, before continuing. "If I make this move to add you to the team and into the fold of NSA, I would expect your help in keeping his vision more, open."

"I think that's an easy enough request to carry out. However I have one more request to put forward. Will you hear it?"

"Go ahead, agent." Lisa could practically hear the General's eyes roll.

"While its driven solely by my selfish need to remain with Chuck. Additionally to avoid unnecessary emotional turmoil being pressed on the rest of his family, I think it would be both beneficial and maybe necessary to bring the rest of the Bartowski's into the fold. The entire family is fiercely loyal to each other. Chuck's secret as you have probably already surmised, would be safe, hell, safer with them, his family, then with most of the analysts working for you. It would also clear up misunderstandings both between me and Chuck and Sarah and Chuck. As it stands, Ellie is likely to murder Sarah on sight. And after the upcoming requirement for Chuck and I to end our current cover relationship, I'll be in the shallow grave next to her. I know that Sarah herself is not a primary concern now that she is a civilian, but we do know that Chuck will move heaven and earth for her, not to mention heads of intelligence directorates. Internal strife that is not truly fixable without the truth would cause rifts and emotion turmoil that would ultimately cause problems for your asset, and the agency."

Lisa thanked her Dad for once. One thing growing up in the military did was teach you how to talk/grovel to your bureaucratic bosses.

There was a pregnant pause on the line as Beckman put serious thought to the well presented proposition placed before her. It was certainly a refreshing change from her interactions with the other Agent Bartowski.

"I am not at this time authorizing a shift in the current cover story. Unless I determine or Bartowski can prove to me that it will not create more problems than it solves. Namely, salving the emotional stability of one ex CIA agent."

"Conversely, I can't honestly see a foreseeable downside to bringing them in on the program. I would suggest that before it's done, both for my sake and yours, that you put this decision to reveal the operation, before Bartowski. Let him know that it's sanctioned if he baulks at it. While he's a rebel when his mind is to it, he's a lover of right and wrong, he'll see this decision in that light and go for the right one. I do expect you to pass on my instructions regarding your cover. Good luck Agent Anderson. You're going to need it."

The line went dead in the normal perfunctory manner that was General Beckman.

There was an audible and emotional sigh of relief on both ends of the line.

On Lisa's because she's won both her objectives and her life would be immeasurably easier, and on Beckman's as she imagined she had just dodged the biggest bullet to come her way in a long long time. She did not like being wedged between two extremely smart, intelligent and determined Bartowski's.

She was torn by Beckman's decision regarding their cover relationship. She had been mentally preparing herself for this for weeks now, and it was going to be a blow to Chuck. She didn't know if she could stand to see the disappointment in his eyes when she told him. Lisa knew he would want to fight it. However, she knew, just like Chuck would, that you had to pick your battles. This wasn't one of those.

Lisa put down the phone and mentally went over her impending conversation with Chuck. She moved into the bunker to give Chuck space and avoid being murdered by Sarah. Lisa hadn't yet considered that she might have to move out on her own. It gave her a cold chill and she had to suppress a sob escaping her throat. Separating from Chuck was going to be harder than she had initially thought.

Ellie sat up in bed most the night, her mind reeling, spinning and baulking at the day's revelations. How in the Hell is Sarah back? Wasn't Chuck deserving of something stable in his life? What was it with these volatile woman worming into Chucks life, one after the other? Was it her fault? Did she not do enough to protect him from the 'crazies'?

Ellie became determined to fix this, come high or hell water. Sarah would answer for her deeds and Chuck would be at peace for once.

Devon's voice reached out of the darkness broke her internal rant, "El, worryin' over it all night's not going to help, babe. You can go all Momma Bear over it tomorrow. From the looks of your hand you've already said your piece, once. Give that pretty head of yours a rest. You can maim 'the one who must not be named II' tomorrow."

Ellie took a deep breath before responding, "Thanks, sweetie, but only if you promise to talk some man sense into my brother."

"Lie down babe, I'll attempt some man talk with Chuck, only if you lay down right now and keep your husband warm." Devon responded, while reaching out his arms and dragging her down to him.

Ellie sighed and laid back and into the arms of her man, thanking her stars or whatever it is that rules the universe for her family and pleaded that whatever 'it' was, would make this all right again.

Back in DC, the Director of the CIA, was fuming and spinning in his chair. A move that he'd become famous for during his rise through the ranks. It meant, "I'm thinking. Disturb me and your new desk is in a basement somewhere, probably your mom's." His secretary had already popped her head in once, saw the chair spinning and had high tailed it out of there. She had two kids to support.

Meanwhile the Director was reeling from his conversation with Beckman. That interfering little shit, Charmichael, would not, could not, be allowed to dictate the will of the CIA. Whatever latitude the NSA allowed him, it wouldn't be extended to him from the CIA. Not on his watch. The Director didn't know what this so called Intersect wanted with his most accomplished agent but if the CIA was going to be denied her so was he.

The Director made a couple of highly questionable calls and send several ill-advised emails.

Across the globe, while combing the web for bits of intel, several analyst's eyes got large and round, seeing promotions and accolades in the their futures. The "Angel of Death" as she was known among most foreign intel agencies, now had a name and location. Sarah Walker. Los Angeles, CA.

Most of the same analysts didn't make it through the night. After making their reports may found themselves facing the wrong of guns, knives and worse. Intel this sensitive must be handled only at the highest levels and by the most trusted assassins.

Chuck Bartowski lay next to his injured love, in their bed. Were, they were finally able to be "Sarah and Chuck" again? Finally in each others arms? Certainly now, there were o sanctions, regulations or eyes in the sky looking for them. A moment of pure bliss. Chuck began contemplating what they were destined for in the future and stopped himself. He'd beaten Fate into a corner and finished him off, no need to worry what else came, he would deal with it later. Now was now and nothing could change or take that away.

The whirring and beeping of medical machines, and the stark white walls that could only belong to a government installation were the only things that greeted him as he suddenly became aware of himself. Straining to see or hear anything else hurt, and heard or saw nothing before drifting off again.

Seriously, why can't they just leave me dead? He would have wondered it aloud but he honestly couldn't move his mouth. Joy.

The whirring continued, unabated.

A/N: I owed an ending to vs Fate. But truly I just want to write vs Destiny. Considered leaving Fate where it was, as it wasn't a horrible place to stop. So for those who are just finding this, hope you enjoyed it. For those who have waited, I hope it didn't disappoint.


End file.
